


Ultra Dangan Ronpa: Destination Despair

by Koma



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Other, Reader-Interactive, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma/pseuds/Koma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dangan Ronpa fan story in the same style as Magorgle's Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair and Kitt_Monroe's Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair. Both of which are defiantly worth checking out.<br/>As always 16 super talented high school students and are forced to compete in academic colosseum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: All Aboard the Rising Hope (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120957) by [Magorgle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magorgle/pseuds/Magorgle). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a simple explanation of the text.  
> Normal text is a character speaking.  
> Italics are the main character's thoughts.  
> Bold represents in "game" descriptions, occasional word emphasis, and when reading in "game".  
> Brackets are in "game" mechanics.  
> Please tell me how to improve because I'll be honest I'm not the best when it comes to spelling.

[Opens with a picture of a car driving down a dirt road.]

 

???: Damn why's it so bright?

 

_I leaned against the side window as I felt the movement of the car. Looking outside I saw nothing but open road. I let out a yawn as I tried to drift into sleep. However it's pretty hard when all I hear is my Dad berating me._

 

Dad: Hey you better be listening! Open up your eyes! What you'd rather go back to rotting in a hole? Honestly, I don't know why Hope's Peak wants you but if this makes you less of a pain in the ass I'll take it.

 

_Hope's Peak Academy..._

 

_The world famous school known for all its graduates becoming success stories. Very few students get the privilege to attend the school. In fact only the most talented students in the entire country gets entrance. In truth there's only two requirements. One, you must be currently enrolled in a high school, and two, you have to have a talent that you exceed in above all others..._

 

_My dad does have a point. Why me? Of all the people in Japan they choose me._

 

[Cuts to a picture of a letter from Hope's Peak]

 

_I still remember reading the letter._

 

**Congratulations! Mashiro Kunda you have been excepted into Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High-School Level Thief!**

 

_Out of all the students in Japan ,me, a thief, a criminal, a low life. What the hell where they were thinking picking me!?_

 

[Cuts back to the car]

 

???: Mr. Kunda please calm yourself.

 

Dad: Calm down? Satori you should know how much trouble this kid is! Now he's got me driving miles into the country because apparently he's super talented!

 

Satori: Yes, I realize what he's done.

 

**With that Satori's eyes turned toward. His stare was cold yet at the same time had a hint of pity like it always is when my dad or I piss him off. Every time he gave me that stare I get shrouded in guilt. Satori was always the peacekeeper who keeps my dad and I from killing each other. He treated both of us like we were his responsibility despite the fact he's my parole officer and shouldn't really be parenting my dad seeing he's only been here about a month.**

 

Satori: However you don't need to stress out. You know Hope's Peak Academy, they should have no problem turning him into a model citizen.

 

Dad: Hm, like hell they can.

 

[Cuts to black]

 

_Thanks old man, I don't need to be reminded how little you think of me right now..._

 

**As the drive continued I suddenly felt myself drift into sleep.**

 

[Cuts to Mashiro standing in front of Hope's Peak]

 

Mashiro: *Yawn* Here already?

 

**The feeling of standing in front of the great academy felt somewhat anti climactic. When I left the car there was no "Good lucks" or "See you seen" it was more or less me sluggishly crawling my way out while Dad and Satori just looked forward. Even now standing here nothing really stood out. The academy was a tall white building with a pail brown roof but all in all it seemed like nothing special.**

 

_This is it? The legendary Hope's Peak Academy._

 

**As I continued to stare at the bland building I let out a deep sigh. No matter bleak, bland, and basic the school seemed I knew when in there I'd be surrounded by talented teenagers who will more than likely look down at me.**

 

_Who can blame them..._

 

**At the same time when I entered it would be the start of a guaranteed successful life. My life could change for the better and all I'd have to do is enter that building.**

 

_Will this place make my life better?...I guess I can only **hope**._

 

**With that in mind I took my first step toward what would be my future. That's when I was suddenly hit with a strange pain in my head. It felt as if someone was beating me upside my head continually and mercilessly. Then the pain turned into a fervent sensation.**

 

_What...what the hell..._

 

**While I futilely tried to gather what was happening I fell into darkness...**

 

[Cuts to black]

 

_So much for **hope.**_

 

???: Hey, are you alright?

 

???: You think he's dead?

 

???: No he has a pulse...dumbass.

 

???: Hey it's not my fault! I'm not trained in this kind of thing!

 

???: Even so you should know the difference between a beating pulse and a still one!

 

_Huh...what the hell is happening?_

 

???: Um ladies maybe you two should stand outside.

 

???: Suit yourself.

 

???: Ok!

 

**The sound of two sets light foot steps left room as I lied there still a motionlessly.**

 

???: Are you alright? C'mon man get up!

 

**My eyes broke open as I finally gained control of my body.**

 

[Cuts into a dark room with several desk spread across the ground]

 

???: Hey you finally got up!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Huh, yeah I guess.

 

???: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] You alright?

 

Mashiro: Yeah I guess. Where are we?

 

???: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] No one seems to know.

 

Mashiro: Right...

 

**I looked around the room I found myself in. The walls had a dark blue color and the floors were an even darker blue. So dark that the room was almost pitch black. The biggest source of confusion was the desk placed in a somewhat sporadic manner.**

 

Mashiro: [Serious look] Hey um you...

 

???: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Oh sorry I didn't tell you me name. The names Takuboku. Takuboku Kuroda.

 

[Super High-School Level Yo-yo Trickster Takuboku Kuroda]

 

Mashiro: Um okay. So Takuboku what's up with this room?

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] We're a bit confused about that too. We all woke up sitting at a desk like you. However there was all these extra desk scattered everywhere.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Us? I mean I heard your two friends but...

 

Takuboku: [Big smile while yo-yo launches in the air] Oh yeah all of us here. You know the students who are suppose to be at Hope's Peak right now.

 

_Will this guy stop cutting me off already._

 

Takuboku: Well with that bit of knowledge you should already know that each of us have a special talent. Mine's not really too special.

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] What is it?

 

Takuboku: [Embarrassed look while yo-yo drops] I'm nothing more than a yo-yo trick performer.

 

_Yo-yo tricks? That's a talent...well I guess I can't talk._

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] So what's your talent.

 

**That one question is filled me with dread. I couldn't keep it to my self forever so...**

 

Mashiro: [Embarrassed look] I'm...I'm the Super High-School Level Thief...

 

[Super High-School Level Thief Mashiro Kunda]

 

**For what felt like forever the room filled with silence.**

 

_Damn't I guess I spooked him._

 

Takuboku: [Annoyed look while spinning yo-yo] Ah damn I guess that bitch was right. You're Kunda right? Mashiro Kunda?

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!

 

**It was a strange feeling. Again it felt like an anti-climax. I wasn't aware anyone knew who I was! I was caught about a month ago but I got a letter from Hope's Peak pretty much right before I could do any time.**

 

_HOW THE HELL DOES NEWS SPREAD THAT FAST!_

 

Mashiro: How..how do you? Who...

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] Huh? Oh I guess you didn't know. You see every time a new class joins Hope's Peak the site updates to have information on all the new students.

 

Mashiro: [Angry look while raising fist] Your telling me five years of keeping my identity safe went to hell!

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] I guess so.

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] Uh Satori you ratted out my story to the academy didn't you...I guess it can't be helped.

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] Who's Satori?

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] Huh? Oh

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] He's my parole officer. Well was.

 

Takuboku: Parole officer? I thought you got shipped here before you did time?

 

Mashiro: [Shrugging] I didn't say he paroled me for long. Besides I'm just glad I don't have to see his creepy look again.

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] *Laughs* Your funny Kunda.

 

_I wasn't joking..._

 

Takuboku: [Confused look] Shouldn't he still be watching you then?

 

Mashiro: The academy promised to watch over me and keep out of trouble.

 

Takuboku: Oh. Alright.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Anyways...

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Hey you should go meet the others. They were all waiting for you to wake up after all.

 

_This cutting off thing isn't going to stop. Anyways I guess I should meet the others now that the air is cleared about my talent._

 

[Examine desk]

 

_Jeez this is mess. Wait what's this written on it?_

 

**Skul iz 4 dumases!!**

 

_....Figures..._

 

[Examine wall]

 

_What's up with this dark color? It makes it even harder to see in room, but I guess it's nothing more than an odd design choice._

 

[Leave this room?]

>Yes

 

_Hm I thought that room was dark but this damn hallway is just depressing._

 

[Talk to brown haired girl]

 

Mashiro: [Awkward look while scratching head] Hey...you.

 

brown haired girl: [Surprised look] Huh?

 

brown haired girl: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Oh it's you...

 

Mashiro: Yeah it's me...the thief.

 

brown haired girl: [Angry face while arms crossed] Well just so you know thanks to the Hope's Peak website we're all well aware of your crimes pig!

 

_Jeez I thought my dad had a low opinion on me._

 

Mashiro: Right...so um Takuboku, he...

 

brown haired girl: Takuboku? Great now the your friends with the yo-yo idiot.

 

_This cutting off thing is this just a Super High-School Level thing?_

 

Mashiro: He wants me to meet everyone, so who are you?

 

brown haired girl: [Surprised look] What! You don't know me?

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look while lightly sweating] Sorry no.

 

brown haired girl: [Annoyed look while pressing hand on face] Man, I guess this is what I expect from a pig.

 

_Do you call everyone farm animals or just me bitch!?_

 

brown haired girl: I suppose it can't be helped. I am the one and only Atsuko Noda.

 

[Super High-School Level CEO Atsuko Noda]

 

Mashiro: [Thinking look] Wait I've heard that name.

 

Atsuko: Of coarse you have! I'm the CEO of Nodata Tech the company that pretty much killed Microsoft!

 

Mashiro: Yeah I know that! It was...it was when...

 

_When I robbed that tech store. Probably shouldn't tell her that._

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Wait how are you a CEO and a high school student?

 

Atsuko: [Rolling eyes] Well I'm not technically the CEO...

 

Atsuko: [Proud look while raising hand] but I practically run the company for my dumbass dad. So I'm just glad Hope's Peak noticed.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Damn you must be pretty fucking smart to run a company while still in high school!

 

Atsuko: Smart? I'm a fucking genius!

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Anyways pig I've wasted enough time talking to you, go scurry somewhere else now.

 

_Gladly_

 

[Talk to creepy looking girl]

 

creepy looking girl:[Back turned] ...

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Hey...hey...hey!

 

creepy looking girl: ...

 

_She's pretty invested in that wall._

 

Mashiro: HEY!

 

creepy looking girl: [Confused look while ants crawl on her face] Huh?

 

creepy looking girl: [Scared look while ants scurry] AHH!

 

Mashiro: [Scared look] AHH! THEY'RE ANTS ON YOUR FACE!

 

creepy looking girl: [Confused look while ants crawl on her face] Huh? Why are you screaming?

 

Mashiro: I don't know you screamed first and oh yeah they're ants on your face!

 

**As I backed off from her I suddenly heard the sound of a strange buzzing.**

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What?

 

Mashiro: [Scared look] The hell where did all these bees come from!

 

creepy looking girl: [Scared look while ants scurry] Don't hurt my bees!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Your bees?

 

creepy looking girl: [Smiling while looking at bugs] It's okay little guys. You're safe now.

 

Mashiro: Umm

 

creepy looking girl: *inaudible whispering*

 

Mashiro: Hey, you alright?

 

creepy looking girl: [Confused look while ants crawl on her face] You're still here?

 

Mashiro: Are you alright?

 

creepy looking girl: [Smiling while blushing and butterflies circle] Do you want me to have your babies?

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Wah?

 

Mashiro: [Angry look] Hell no! The hells wrong with you?!

 

creepy looking girl: [Sighing while cockroaches crawl around her neck] Figures. The human colony is so confusing.

 

creepy looking girl: [Sad look while ladybugs act as tears] Do you hate me?

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Well no.

 

_Though I'm getting there..._

 

creepy looking girl: [Happy look while bees circle] Hooray!

 

_She's defiantly has some kind of emotional disorder._

 

creepy looking girl: [Bowing along with praying mantises] We apologize for screaming. We thought you may try to hurt us do your history.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] We?

 

creepy looking girl: We shall finish our apologize by giving you whatever you want.

 

creepy looking girl: [Winking] Anything.

 

_Uhhhh, she's a fucking creep._

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Okay, who are you?

 

creepy looking girl: [Basic look] My name is Chinatsu Sakurada, the Super High-School Level Entomologist...

 

Chinatsu: [Showing handful of insects] and this is my colony.

 

[Super High-School Level Entomologist Chinatsu Sakurada]

 

Mashiro: Oh so you're some kind of bug lover, I guess.

 

_I don't know what Entomology is, sue me._

 

Chinatsu: [Basic look] To an extent.

 

Mashiro:[Awkward look while scratching head] Cool...

 

_Now she's monotonic?_

 

Mashiro: Well, I guess I should go now.

 

Chinatsu: [Happy look while bees circle] Okay!

 

_Now she's happy? What's wrong with her?_

 

[Leave Hallway?]

>Yes

 

_Finally some damn lights! Huh they're seats everywhere. The way its set up...it's like a passenger train._

 

[Examine seat]

 

_This is a train seat? Is it? Never actually road a train but this is defiantly a train seat._

 

[Examine window]

 

_Well there's a whole line of windows but they're all covered in some kind of metal cover._

 

[Attempts to pull]

 

_It's bolted on pretty tight._

 

[Examine monitor]

 

_!!! What's this? It appears to be a yellow monitor with...a little chibi cat on it's side?_

 

[Talk to dirty guy]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hello.

 

_This guy stinks.,,and is he covered in dirt?_

 

dirty guy: [Emotionless look] .......hello.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Are you alright? You seem a bit...reluctant.

 

dirty guy: ......I'm fine....

 

Mashiro: Uh what's your name?

 

dirty guy: ........Yoshinori........Kido....

 

[Super High-School Level Miner Yoshinori Kido]

 

Mashiro: [Embarrassed look] Look I'm sorry if my talent...spooks you alright.

 

Yoshinori: ...........I don't know.......your talent....

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Really didn't you just look it up on the website like the others.

 

Yoshinori: ...........I don't have internet.......or a computer..........or a cellphone........

 

Mashiro: [Embarrassed look] Well...I'm a thief.

 

Yoshinori:.........Okay.......

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Tha...that's it? Okay?

 

Yoshinori: ........Yes.......

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look while ahoge sticks up] What's wrong with you?! Emote!

 

_Okay maybe that was harsh..._

 

 Yoshinori: ..........Sorry......

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] No, I'm sorry. It's just that is there something wrong, you aren't really acting human.

 

Yoshinori: .........Nothing's wrong.........Just not used to talking..........No one talks in the mines........

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] The mines? Oh I guess you're like the Super High-School Level Miner, right?

 

Yoshinori: ........Yes.......

 

**The room was then filled with an unbearable silence.**

 

Mashiro: Well, I guess see you later.

 

Yoshinori: ...........Okay.........

 

_First bug girl and now him? Does everyone here have something wrong with them?_

 

[Talk to modest looking girl]

 

modest looking girl: [Shy look] Um

 

modest looking girl: [Awkward look while arms raised] Salutation!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Huh! Um hey?

 

modest looking girl: [Confused look] Hey?

 

modest looking girl: [Bowing] My deepest apologizes, salutations is much to formal considering the situation!

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Woah! It's alright. Anyways the name's Mashiro Kunda, what's yours.

 

modest looking girl: [Confused look] What's what?

 

modest looking girl: [Smiling] Oh my name! It's Suko Ki, nice to meet you.

 

[Super High-School Level Missionary Suko Ki]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] So your talent is?

 

Suko: I'm the Super High-School Level Missionary.

 

Mashiro: I see.

 

_Damn we're complete opposites aren't we._

 

Suko: No need to announce your talent I'm already...aware.

 

_Shit!_

 

Mashiro: [Embarrassed look] Well...this must be awkward.

 

Suko: [Confused look] Awkward?

 

Suko: [Sad look] Did I do something wrong?

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] What? You no.

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while scratching head] It's just that...

 

Suko: [Forceful look while raising hand] Stop right there!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Huh?

 

Suko: I refuse to judge you based on the internet! There is no way of telling why you did what you did! So I refuse to judge you!

 

Mashiro: Eh?

 

Mashiro: [Smiling] *laughs* Thank you.

 

Suko: [Confused look] Wha...

 

Suko: [Sad look] Oh no I've embarrassed myself again!

 

Suko: [Bowing] I deeply apologize for embarrassing myself in front of you!

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] It's alright. You didn't do anything calm yourself.

 

Suko: [Awkward smile] Eheheh thank you.

 

Mashiro: [Smiling] So Suko what do you think is going on here?

 

Suko: [Smiling] I'm not sure...but I'm fine either way.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] How so?

 

Suko: [Smiles and grips Bible] As long as I have my faith I'm fine.

 

Mashiro: [Smiling] I see. Well it was nice talking to you.

 

Suko: [Sad look] Have I scared you off?!

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] No no, I just got to meet the others.

 

Suko: [Shy look] I see.

 

Suko: [Smiling] Very well. See you later!

 

_Man she's nice but a bit awkward._

 

[Talk to boy reading paper]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hey.

 

boy reading paper: [Staring at paper] Hello.

 

Mashiro: The name's...

 

boy reading paper: I know who you are. Mr. Mashiro Kunda the Super High-School Level Thief. Known for his thrilling and unique crimes. The way he leaves the scene leaves the cops almost nothing but a confusing mess. However his allies were noted as the usual cliche teenage criminal archetypes who more or less follow there leader just to show importance. Overall they're rather forgettable characters.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Huh?!

 

boy reading paper: [Peeks out paper] You're surprised?

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] Well...

 

boy reading paper: [Staring at paper] You don't know who i am do you?

 

Mashiro: No...not really, sorry.

 

boy reading paper: My name is Zeshin Okuda, the Super High-Level Critic.

 

[Super High-School Level Critic Zeshin Okuda]

 

_Critic? That explains why he talks to me like my damn life's a movie._

 

Zeshin: Anything else?

 

Mashiro: Uh not really?

 

Zeshin: [Peeks out paper] Why are you nervous?

 

_What's up with this guy._

 

**I couldn't help but let my body shake. The way he talks reminds me of Satori's stare except the effect are much greater. I couldn't tell why. Maybe it was the cold, calculating, and analytic way he said it.**

 

Mashiro: It's nothing really.

 

Zeshin: [Raises eyebrow] Do I disturb you?

 

Mashiro: No, it's...you remind me of someone.

 

Zeshin: [Thinking] I see.

 

**After that short comment Zeshin continued to sit there and stair at me. My body began to feel cold as his cold stare continued to pierce me. For some reason I couldn't look away. It was somewhat hypnotic. And then...**

 

**without warning...**

 

[Cuts to a picture of Zeshin tackling Mashiro and pinning him on the ground]

 

Mashiro: What! What are you doing?!

 

**Out of nowhere I felt a wet cold streak come across my check.**

 

[Cuts to a picture Zeshin licking Mashiro's cheek]

 

Mashiro: Huh! STOP IT YOU FREAK!

 

[Cuts back to the Passenger's Room]

 

Mashiro: [Angry look while raising fist] WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

 

Zeshin: [Confused look] Calming you down of course. What did you think it was?

 

Mashiro: [Angry look while raising fist] WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO MAKE OF THAT!

 

Zeshin: Like I said it was to calm you down. Haven't you heard? Short comedic slash yaoi ship tease moments seem calm people down. The point I'm trying to make is you were stressed now your not.

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] ....Whatever I'm going now.

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] Suit yourself.

 

_He's right I'm not nervous, just pissed off._

 

[Talk to pale girl]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hello.

 

pale girl: [Emotionless look] Your the thief right?

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] Uh yeah.

 

pale girl: [Annoyed look while messing with pencils] So are you here to rob me or something?

 

Mashiro: No! I just wanted to talk. I'm trying to meet everyone.

 

_More or less because I kind of have to if you guys are my only company for the next four years._

 

pale girl: [Thinking while biting pencil] Alright I guess that sounds reasonable.

 

pale girl: [Annoyed look while messing with pencils] So what do you want to do?

 

Mashiro: [Thinking look] Well your name for one thing.

 

pale girl: [Thinking while biting pencil] Okay nothing too fishy yet. But if you try to do something I carry around mace.

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look while ahoge sticks up] I already told you I'm not going rob you okay.

 

_This is how I was fearing they'd treat me._

 

pale girl: [Emotionless look] Very well, they call me Mai Tezuka.

 

[Super High-School Level Mathematician Mai Tezuka]

 

Mai: Anything else?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Alright so what's your talent?

 

Mai: I'm a Mathematician.

 

Mashiro: Oh well that's....

 

Mai: [Looking around] One second please.

 

Mai: [Thinking look] They're approximately enough spots on these seats to fit five hundred and forty people. Yet there's only sixteen of us.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Why does it matter?

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Well for me it's important to know where everything is and how much room I have. Besides with a thief here I have to make sure everything is where it should be.

 

_She's not to happy with me. It can't be helped, she does have a reasonable point to hate me. And I guess I should be glad she's rather blunt with me._

 

Mashiro: [Embarrassed look] I guess that makes sense.

 

Mai: [Confused look while sticking pencil up] Did I upset you?

 

Mashiro: Huh uh no...

 

_I just wanna leave this conversation._

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] I get it now...

 

Mai: [Saluting] I apologize.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Huh?

 

Mai: I apologize for my blunt nature and rude words toward you.

 

_She doesn't sound sorry but I think she's trying._

 

Mai: Do you accept my apologize?

 

Mashiro: Uh...yeah...

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] I accept your apologize.

 

Mai: Thank you.

 

Mai: [Looks around] Excuse me, I must now count the floor tiles if you don't mind.

 

Mashiro: No it's fine.

 

_Well maybe she's alright._

 

[Leave Passenger's Room?]

>Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the first part of the Prologue.  
> Please comment on what you thought and your character opinions. The other half of the cast will be revealed next. Also I will be doing Free Time votes but that's for when the first chapter starts so don't vote yet.


	2. Prologue: All Aboard the Rising Hope (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of the cast is introduced.

_Huh?! Another hallway?_

 

**The hallway I now found myself in was much like the other one however there were rows of doors across each side. Two of which were open giving this otherwise gloomy room some dim light.**

 

[Examine door]

 

_Well that's strange is that a picture of Yoshinori. It looks kind of funny like it should be in an old video game._

 

**After looking at that one door I looked around and finally noticed. Each of these doors had our portraits in pixelated form.**

 

_So I guess we are staying here._

 

[Examine curtain]

 

_Man black curtains in a black hallway. Who thought of this?_

 

**Out of curiosity I checked behind the curtain only to find another bolted shut window.**

 

_Uh...fucking hell._

 

[Talk to scratched up girl]

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Hey...hello.

 

**No matter how much I tried I couldn't help but stare at her bandages and scares all over her body.**

 

scratched up girl: [Disappointed look while tugging band-aid] Hi.

 

Mashiro: Something wrong?

 

scratched up girl: I dropped my room key so now I can't enter my room.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Room key?

 

scratched up girl: [Surprised look while hair sticks up] You don't...

 

scratched up girl: [Looking down] uh just check your pocket.

 

**I did as she said and stuck my hand in my left pocket. I felt a cold metal object. When I pulled it out I discovered a small key. Now fulled with curious I dug in my other pocket. In there I found a relatively Ipad like object.**

 

_The hell is this?_

 

scratched up girl: [Curious stare] You find it?

 

Mashiro: Uh?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Oh yeah.

 

scratched up girl: [Light smile] That's good.

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] Do you know what this screen thing is?

 

scratched up girl: [Looking down] No fucking idea.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] So, hey what's your name?

 

scratched up girl: My name? Oh it's Ginko Otsu.

 

Ginko: [Smiling] Nice to meet you?

 

[Super High-School Level Survivor Ginko Otsu]

 

Mashiro: Alright. What's your talent.

 

Ginko: [Looking down] Nothing really special. In fact I didn't really have to do anything. They call me the Super High-School Level Survivor.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Survivor? So are you like a wilderness explorer or something?

 

Ginko: Well no. I'm more or less lucky. I've survived two types of cancer, three infections, five animal attacks, thirteen lightning strikes, fourteen assaults, nineteen comas,...

 

 _Whoa_ _whoa holy fuck! Did anyone get the idea to watch over you better?_

 

Ginko: twenty six car crashes, hit by twenty eight vehicles, and sixty three instances of food poisoning.

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] That's nice...

 

_How the flying fuck are you alive? Like oh my God now I feel bad for you._

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] Now I know your talent.

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare with watery eyes] Are you going to hurt me?

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] What no!

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] Frankly you've been through enough.

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] Right. Look I'm going to try find my key now, okay.

 

Mashiro: Okay, see you later.

 

**And with that Ginko bent over to the ground and tried to feel her key.**

 

[Talk to muscular boy]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hello.

 

muscular boy: [Back turned] Hey.

 

_He doesn't seem to be paying much attention. What's he doing in his room?_

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] What are you doing?

 

muscular boy: Just checking out this room. You know checking if there's anything weird.

 

Mashiro: Really? Did you find anything?

 

muscular boy: Well I find some gum.

 

muscular boy: [Basic look] You want some?

 

**The boy stuck out his hand revealing a small gum package. The brand was Meowtastic Nyummy Gummy one I never heard of.**

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] No thanks.

 

muscular boy: Suit yourself.

 

muscular boy: [Smiling while chewing gum] So who are you?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Well the names Mashiro Kunda, the Super High-School Level Thief.

 

muscular boy: [Surprised look while gum bubble pops] Thief!

 

muscular boy: [Nervous look] That's interesting.

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] Please don't do this. Look I'm not here to do anything bad to anyone. I'm here to get a better **life.**

 

muscular boy: Alright, I guess that makes sense.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] So, you?

 

muscular boy: [Awkward smile] Okay, my names Robun Tsukada. The Super High-School Level Basketball Player.

 

[Super High-School Level Basketball Player Robun Tsukada]

 

Mashiro: Basketball? Okay I guess that's cool.

 

Robun: [Confused look] Something wrong?

 

Mashiro: [Shrugging] Not really into sports, sorry.

 

Robun: [Surprised look while gum bubble pops] Really you?!

 

Robun: [Surprised look while chewing gum] No, offense but you're pretty big for someone who doesn't do athletics.

 

Mashiro: What can I say, I work out but I don't do sports.

 

Robun: [Back turned] Okay, listen I'm going to continue searching my room if you don't mind.

 

Mashiro: Alright...

 

**I couldn't help but feel Robun wanted to abort the conversation as quickly as he could.**

 

[Talk to anime-like girl]

 

_What the fuck is she wearing?_

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hey.

 

anime-like girl: [Surprised look] What the?

 

anime-like girl: [Bowing] Salutations young man.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Huh? Why so formal?

 

anime-like girl: [Confused look] What do you mean? My family always taught me to treat all those around me with respect. Despite certain aspects such as background.

 

_So she knows about me and I guess she's one of those well bred types. However her mannerisms seem oddly familiar..._

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Well ma'am, what's your name?

 

anime-like girl: [Raising hand and smiling] I am the one and only Maria Tsukane! Heir to the Tsukane throne!

 

anime-like girl: [Both hands raised with arrow eyes] Sole lady of the Tsukane household! And future wife of Sorai Kamioka!

 

Mashiro: [Realization while pointing] Hold on your not Maria! Yeah I know that line...

 

Mashiro: [Thinking look] it's...it's from that one show. It was...

 

Mashiro: [Realization while pointing] that one Harem anime! Destiny's Peak!

 

anime-like girl: [Fake smile with watery eyes] ...

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] You okay?

 

anime-like girl: ...?...!...?

 

Mashiro: Um?

 

anime-like girl: ...\\\\-^-//...

 

Mashiro: Did I do something?

 

anime-like girl: ...>0<...

 

anime-like girl: [Smiling and laughing] Wowza! You're pretty awesome thief boy!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What?

 

anime-like girl: [Big smile] Sorry for breaking character but very few people can recognize this character.

 

anime-like girl: [Smile with light drool and star eyes] That means you've at least heard of Destiny's Peak.

 

_To be fair I kind of just saw it because there was nothing else on that day...It wasn't bad though...on a technical standpoint._

 

Mashiro: Yeah I've seen it but why are you dressed as Maria?

 

anime-like girl: [Smiling] Oh right. I'm Suzume Asano the Super High-School Level Cosplayer.

 

[Super High-School Level Cosplayer Suzume Asano]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I get it. You're like a costume maker.

 

Suzume: [Worried look] Oh no no, that's not it.

 

Suzume: [Smiling while pointing toward costume] Cosplaying takes more. It requires mimicking skills and extreme attention to detail. Also the materials have to be just right to properly match the character design. That's not even talking about makeup, wigs, personality portrayal,and proper lines the character would say.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] You sure due put a lot of effort in this cosplay thing.

 

Suzume: [Smiling] It's my passion.

 

_I guess I was wrong, I was thinking she'd be really weird._

 

Suzume: [Pointing] I must take my leave now.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Huh?

 

Suzume: My room must be properly renovated to hold my luggage. I'll see you in due time Kunda-san.

 

_Apparently she's back in character._

 

[Suzume's sprite leaves screen]

 

**And with that Suzume lightly teetered out of the room hall into her room.**

 

_Don't wear heels if you can't walk in them._

 

[Leave Room Hall?]

>Yes

 

**...**

 

**Now we're in a dining room?**

 

[Examine table]

 

_Pretty nice tables actually. Although I will say a white table isn't exactly a good design choice for a dining room._

 

[Examine snack table]

 

_Man it's been a long time since I've had any junk food. Ugh but the other Super High-School Levels and I kind of don't want to look like a glutton in front of them. I guess I'll grab an apple._

 

[Examine window]

 

_The same bolted windows?_

 

[Examine kitchen door]

 

_It's locked. Does that mean they're actually employees working here?_

 

[Examine condiment table]

 

_Ketchup, mustard, mayo, relish, ranch, and random purple crap?_

 

[Talk to lanky boy]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hello.

 

lanky boy: [Hides under hood] Greetings. Say hello Kaiya.

 

short girl: [Looks up] Hello.

 

_She's adorable! Is she really in high school?_

 

lanky boy: [Stands up and points] Mashiro Kunda! What business do you have coming before us? Hurry and explain before Kaiya strikes you!

 

_Is he another cosplayer or just bat-shit insane?_

 

Mashiro: Look I'm just trying to meet everyone so...

 

lanky boy: I see! Very well Kaiya is Kaiya and I am Katsuhito Ogura!

 

[Super High-School Level Collector Katsuhito Ogura]

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Um?

 

Katsuhito: [Points toward the sky] The Super High-School Level Collector!

 

Katsuhito: [Hides under hood] That is all.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Wha?

 

Mashiro: [Rolls eyes and presses hand on face] Never mind.

 

_I have to stop questioning anything._

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] What about the little one?

 

Katsuhito: What about Kaiya?

 

Mashiro: Her name and title?

 

Katsuhito: Kaiya is Kaiya.

 

Mashiro: [Angry while ahoge sticks up] Full name and title!

 

Kaiya: [Staring] I'm Kaiya Okajima, the Super High-School Level Toy Maker.

 

[Super High-School Level Toy Maker Kaiya Okajima]

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] Thank you. Was that so hard.

 

Katsuhito: [Rolling eyes while tugging hood] My objections were based on factors other than difficulty.

 

Katsuhito: [Harsh glare] Kaiya! Didn't I tell you not to talk to him? He could be dangerous you know!

 

_I'm right here jerkass!_

 

Kaiya: [Looking down] I know...but

 

Kaiya: [Raising fist] I want to know people.

 

Katsuhito: [Surprised look] Huh?!

 

Kaiya: Katsu, we have a chance! You and I can make friends! 

 

Kaiya: [Looking down] I'm sorry Katsu. I shouldn't have yelled it's just that...

 

Katsuhito: [Teary eyed] I'm sorry for yelling Kaiya.

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] Katsu!

 

Katsuhito: Kaiya!

 

**And with that the strange pair jumped up and embraced each other.**

 

_I know I said not to question anything but THE FUCK IS GOING ON!_

 

**After a good two minutes of the two of them blabbing something they suddenly noticed me again.**

 

Katsuhito: [Surprised look] Huh?

 

Katsuhito: [Covers face with hood and blushes] Sorry Kunda, forgot you were there.

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] It's fine.

 

Katsuhito: Me and Kaiya, we don't really get to know a lot of people but as you can tell ever since we got invited to Hope's Peak she's been ecstatic about the idea of making a couple friends.

 

Mashiro: I noticed...

 

Katsuhito: [Hides under hood] So what do you want to know?

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] Well the two of you seem pretty close. Exactly how long have you known each other?

 

Katsuhito: About ten years.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Really that long?

 

Kaiya: [Smiling] Uh-huh. We were the only ones who would talk to each other back in kindergarten.

 

Katsuhito: [Smiling] We also inspire each other.

 

Mashiro: How?

 

Kaiya: I've always wanted to make something that makes children happy but I didn't really have resources to try certain ideas...

 

Katsuhito: but I did so we spent the later parts of grade school coming up with custom toy designs.

 

Kaiya: We made a lot of designs didn't we Katsu? So many that Katsu began to grow in interest in figurine designs isn't that right?

 

Katsuhito: That's right Kaiya. As you can see we inspired what would eventually be our Super High-School Level talents.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I see. Not only you guys are super close you brought each other success.

 

Kaiya: Uh-huh.

 

Kaiya: [Puffy cheeks] Umm

 

Kaiya: [Bowing] Thank you Mashiro Kunda, for talking to us.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Uh?

 

Mashiro: [Smiling} Anytime.

 

Kaiya: [Staring] Uh, here take this.

 

[Cuts to a small card]

 

**It was hard to describe what Kaiya had just handed me. It was a small rainbow card with several stars and bubble designs on it. On it was a small note in rainbow text. It read:**

 

**Pureifuru-Neko Co**

**5468-9967-01**

**kaiyaokajima@pureifuru-neko-co.com**

 

Mashiro: What's this?

 

Kaiya: My business card.

 

Mashiro: Why are you giving me this?

 

Kaiya: Well I brought one for everyone in case...I mean I know not too many people my age will appreciate toys but you know just in case.

 

[Cuts back to dining room]

 

Mashro: [Smiling] It's okay Kaiya. Thanks for the offer

 

Kaiya: [Big Smile] Huh? You're welcome!

 

Katsuhito: [Stands up and points] Hey keep it in your pants Kunda!

 

Mashiro: [Angry look] Huh? The hell are your talking about!

 

Katsuhito: You know! You're trying to put the moves on Kaiya!

 

Mashiro: I am not!

 

Kaiya: [Staring] Katsu, stop.

 

Katsuhito: ...

 

Katsuhito: [Looking down] Kaiya...

 

Katsuhito: [Teary eyed] I'm sorry!

 

Kaiya: [Surprised look] ...

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] Its okay!

 

**And with that the strange pair jumped up and embraced each other, again.**

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Um you two seem busy, I'm going to talk to someone else now so later?

 

_I can't really tell who's the dominant one in this relationship._

 

[Talk to dressed up girl]

 

dressed up girl: [Looking down] Interesting...

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Hey what're you doing?

 

dressed up girl: [Staring while hair sinks] Well aren't you a bit rude.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] I'm sorry, what?

 

dressed up girl: [Looking down] Yeah that's what I was just telling him.

 

_Am I missing something?_

 

dressed up girl: [Staring while hair sinks] Tell me Mashiro, why are you interrupting our conversation?

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Excuse me? Who are you talking to?

 

dressed up girl: He says his name is Taka but I'm not sure.

 

Mashiro: Well where is he?

 

dressed up girl: Don't know he says it's very dark.

 

Mashiro: Huh?

 

dressed up girl: [Confused look while head tilts] What?

 

dressed up girl: [Staring while hair sinks] Oh you don't know, he's dead.

 

Mashiro: Oh...

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] HUH!

 

dressed up girl: [Sad look while hair droops] Taka you don't have to yell.

 

Mashiro: Hey can you explain!

 

dressed up girl: [Staring while hair sinks] Oh you don't know me. I took the liberty of knowing you. Anyways I'm off topic, I can talk to the dead it has always been that way. That's why they call me the Super High-School Level Necromancer. 

 

Mashiro: Talk to the dead!

 

_I can't really bring myself  to believe her._

 

dressed up girl: [Angry look along with doll] Bastard shut up!

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] What?! Uh sorry I didn't mean to...

 

dressed up girl: Not you, Taka.

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with slight sweat] Right...

 

_She's freaking me out._

 

Mashiro: ...Your name...what is it?

 

dressed up girl: [Staring while hair sinks] Oh sorry forgot that detail, I am Sata Kingston.

 

[Super High-School Level Necromancer Sata Kingston]

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Kingston? You're not Japanese?

 

Sata: To put it simply I'm a half-breed.

 

Mashiro: Half-breed? You mean mix right?

 

Sata: I suppose so.

 

_Could of just said that._

 

Sata: [Looking down] Taka I'm done with you, burn in the depths of hell!

 

Mashiro: Eh?

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] Sorry about that, Taka just finally got on my last nerves.

 

???: My lady, I apologize for my delay.

 

**Suddenly a guy in a suit came out the kitchen with a tray of tea and snacks.**

 

guy in suit: [Closing eyes and tilting head] Sata, I do apologize.

 

Sata: Ippei? It's okay you aren't familiar with the kitchen.

 

Sata: [Harsh glare along with doll] However, next time you want have such an excuse.

 

guy in suit: So sorry my lady.

 

Mashiro: Hey you were the one who locked the kitchen.

 

guy in suit: [Smiling] Oh yes.

 

guy in suit: [Closing eyes and tilting head] My apologizes, I didn't realize anyone else wanted to enter. I simply needed privacy to look through the kitchen.

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] It's okay, really.

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] Um, sorry but who are you?

 

guy in suit: [Smiling] I am nothing really. I'm simply my lady's servant; Ippei Oshima.

 

[Super High-School Level Butler Ippei Oshima]

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Servant?

 

Ippei: Well I am the Super High-School Level Butler.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Alright, I get it so you work for her?

 

Ippei: Precisely.

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] Ippei!

 

Ippei: [Nervous stare with sweat] My lady?

 

Sata: [Smiling along with doll] Good job on the tea.

 

Ippei: [Smiling with star eyes] Th-thank you lady Sata!

 

_Damn he seems like he's getting off on her compliments._

 

Mashiro: Ippei.

 

Ippei: [Smiling] Yes?

 

Mashiro: How long have you been working for Sata.

 

Ippei: About year.

 

Mashiro: Are you sure it's only a year, you seem pretty loyal?

 

Ippei: It's my duty to be loyal. Like I said I'm nothing more than a servant and everything I do is for her benefit.

 

Mashiro: I see.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Hey wait I just got something! Sata you must be fucking rich if you have a personal butler!

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] Yes, I guess you can say that.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Right, it was nice meeting you two but I guess I should go now.

 

_Being around the rich always makes me uncomfortable._

 

Sata: Very well.

 

Ippei: [Raising hand] Kunda just a minute.

 

Mashiro: Huh?

 

[Cuts to picture of Ippei whispering to Mashiro]

 

Ippei: Mashiro Kunda...I don't like you.

 

Mashiro: Eh?

 

Ippei: I really hate criminals like you.

 

Ippei: However. my lady has no issue with you so I will treat you kindly.

 

Ippei: But, if you dare harm her in anyway I promise you I will get her  **revenge.**

 

Ippei: Do you understand?

 

**My body felt a sudden chill. I couldn't bring myself to speak so I simply nodded. I wasn't scared of his appearance it was more or the less the tone change.**

 

Ippei: Great.

 

[Cuts back to Dining Room]

 

_Well that was strange..._

 

???: *clears throat* Attention Hope's Peak Academy students. Please direct yourself to the Lounge Room for the opening ceremony.

 

_Opening ceremony I guess the school years starting. Hopefully they'll explain what's going on._

 

[Leave Dining Room?]

>Yes

 

_Another hall? This one seems identical to the one I outside that strange room I woke up in._

 

[Leave 2nd Hallway?]

>Yes

 

_So this is the Lounge Room. It looks pretty nice a bit too much green but I digress._

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Mashiro!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Eh? Oh hi Takuboku.

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Well it seems things are getting even weirder.

 

Mashiro: I guess so.

 

Takuboku: I mean a strange voice tells us meet here but no one but the class is here.

 

Mashiro: It seems that way.

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Did you meet everyone?

 

Mashiro: Yeah.

 

Takuboku: How was it?

 

Mashiro: Fine.

 

_Although some interactions were better than others..._

 

???: Oh great everyone's here!

 

**Suddenly that same voice fell upon the room.**

 

Robun: [Nervous look] Hey, uh who are you?

 

???: Who am I? Nyayaya I'm your headmaster of course.

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Okay, well were the hell are you I've got a few questions.

 

[Cuts to cutscene]

 

**The ground begins to rapidly shake until out of nowhere a stand emerges out of the ground. After that a small half green half white cat pops out the top.**

 

[Cuts back to Lounge Room]

 

green cat: [Smiling] Helllloooo! I am Kiboneko, your headmaster for the school year!

 

Robun: ...

 

Atsuko: [Surprised look] ...

 

Yoshinori: [Emotionless look] ..........................................Oh............

 

Kaiya: [Big smile] Ahhh! It's a little kitty! Look Katsu, look isn't fucking adorable!

 

Katsuhiro: [Hides under hood] Kaiya, stay back! It could be dangerous.

 

_Like many in the room I couldn't really bring myself to react._

 

Kiboneko: Alrighty some of you may be wondering what's going on. As the headmaster I shall explain.

 

[Cuts to a picture of a train]

 

Kiboneko: Welcome the Hope's Peak Academy personal transportation system! Currently we are boarded on he Rising Hope. This steam engine is where all of are schooling activities will take place as we travel Japan! As you can see it is one hundred and forty two percent prepared to hold for as long as we need. Things like food and water will not be an issue as long as we remain on the Rising Hope.

 

[Cuts back to lounge room]

 

Kiboneko: So there's all the basic information.

 

Mai: [Raising hand] I have a question.

 

Kiboneko: Yes.

 

Mai: Why are we here?

 

Kiboneko: For fun obviously.

 

Suko: [Shy look] I-I have a question as well.

 

Kiboneko:Yessss

 

Suko: How long will we be on this, um "trip".

 

Kiboneko: [Shrugging] Don't know.

 

Suko: [Scared look] HUH?!

 

Zeshin: [Stoic stare with light sweat] Um?

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Yes?

 

Zeshin: Do our families know about this?

 

Kiboneko: [Angry glare] How the hell should I know!

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Anyways enough questions. It's time for your first assignment kiddos; kill each other.

 

_Did I hear that right?_

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Um...the hell did you say?

 

Takuboku: [Scared look while flailing yo-yo] You're kidding right? It has to be a joke!

Ginko:[Scared look while crying] Ki-kill each other?!

 

Kiboneko: [Sad look] Geez do i really have to repeat myself. Yes I said kill each other.

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] If you need more explanation check your School ElectroIDs.

 

**My mind was clouded in too much confusion to really react. However despite that I found myself digging into my pocket to find the small screen. After finding the power button the bright screen turned on.**

 

[Cuts to ElectoID]

 

**Mashiro Kunda**

 

**Rule #1: Students are to stay within the Rising Hope or within the area given by Kiboneko if in a different location.**

 

**Rule #2: The time between 10 pm and 7 am is called “Night Time". During night it is recommended to stay in your personal room.**

 

**Rule #3: All students should sleep in the designated rooms in the dormitory area. Students found willingly sleeping in other places will be punished.**

 

**Rule #4: You may investigate the train however you want, as there are no special restrictions on your actions.**

 

**Rule #5: You cannot harm the school’s headmaster, Kiboneko, nor can you destroy any of the surveillance cameras.**

 

**Rule #6: A culprit who kills a fellow student will graduate, but only if they can convince the other students that they are not the culprit. If the culprit succeeds, the culprit can leave, however, as punishment, all the other students will be killed in the culprit’s place. If the culprit is proven guilty, however, the culprit will be rightfully executed.**

 

**Rule #7: After three people or more discover a dead body, a “body discovery announcement” shall be made so everyone knows of the death. The culprit is not counted as a witness until he or she reemerges with a group. Witness of the murder who are not involved are counted in the three discoverers.**

 

**Rule #8: The culprit is allowed to hide the evidence and move the corpse. However the corpse can not be fully hidden or destroyed in order to give fellow students a fair chance.**

 

**Rule #9: A student is limited to only two kills anymore will lead to punishment. This is in order to make the game go on longer and entertain Kiboneko.**

 

**Rule #10: Students are only allowed to kill for the sake of hope and not despair.**

 

**Note: Rules are subject to change :P**

 

[Cuts to a picture of the 15 students]

 

_He's serious._

 

_What the hell is this?_

 

_Talk of murder, trials, and punishments._

 

_Can I except this?_

 

_Will anyone else except this?_

 

Kiboneko: Now the best part begins.

 

Kiboneko: Everyone's pretty quiet now that they're antiquated with the rules.

 

Kiboneko: Oh well! Nyayaya!

 

???: Hold it!

 

[Cuts back to the Lounge Room]

 

**Then seemingly out the shadows someone appeared.**

 

???: [Blowing fake pipe] I see so this is what this is about.

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] There you are! Mister Ui you should have been with the rest of your class.

 

???: [Pointing forward] Feline scum I'm not going to except this.

 

Kiboneko: [Confused look] ...

 

???: My peers have know fear! I Tadamasa Ui,the Super High-School Level Detective, solve this mystery.

 

[Super High-School Level Detective Tadamasa Ui]

 

Kiboneko: What mystery?

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Isn't it obvious? The mystery of why we here?

 

Kiboneko: [Laughing] Nyayaya that's it!

 

Tadamasa: And how to get out.

 

Kiboneko: Good luck with that!

 

_Where the hell was this guy earlier?_

Mashiro: [Nervous look] Uh Tada...

 

Tadamasa: Mashiro Kunda, don't talk to me.

 

_Oh right he's detective and I'm a..._

 

Tadamasa: Everyone remain calm! No matter what this thing says I promise I will find our way out of this!

 

Kiboneko: [Annoyed look] Whatever. Anyways it's about 10 pm so everyone please go to your rooms.

 

Ginko: Uh-uh I lost my key...

 

Kiboneko: Huhh fine! I suppose you can sleep here in the lounge until I find a spare key.

 

Ginko: But...

 

Kiboneko: Anyways night everyone!

 

[Automoves to Mashiro's Room]

 

**As I lay on my bed I couldn't bring my self to close my eyes. I knew I was either a target or a source of suspicion due to my background. At the same time I couldn't help but hope Tadamasa comes through on his promise.**

 

_Damn I **hope** he does._

 

[Kiboneko Theater]

 

Kiboneko: Thanks all for reading the Prologue of Ultra Dangan Ronpa: Destination Despair!

 

Kiboneko: Thanks for coming this far!

 

Kiboneko: And if you somehow payed money to read this.

 

Kiboneko: I'm sorry that you wasted your money.

 

Kiboneko: Oh well! Not my issue!

 

Kiboneko: Alright that's all for now nyayaya.

 

**16 Students Remaining**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the prologue.  
> Please comment on what you thought, your character opinions, and who you think will die first. Also it's time for the first Free Time vote so select four people in the comment section. Also a brief line for the first chapter.
> 
> Ginko: It's not fair. Why do I have sleep out here while killing's allowed!?


	3. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Hopeful Days)-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students discuss their situation and start planning.

**Cold.**

 

**Blinking.**

 

**I never really noticed how long it took me to sleep in a bed I wasn't use to. Guess I'm lucky I never actually got locked up.**

 

_Huh?_

 

**My eyes rotated around the clean cut room I was staying in. Something felt off for some reason.**

 

_What am I looking at? Um...._

 

*CRASH*

 

_???_

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] The hell was that?!

 

**As I stood up the cold chill from the metallic floor caused me to shudder. Still in a sleepy daze I began to trot out my room to see what was happening.**

 

[Leave Mashiro's Room?]

>Yes

 

*CRASH*

 

_It seems that sound is coming from the Dining Room._

 

_Should I...man why the hell am I so curious._

 

[Leave Hallway?]

>Yes

 

**Entering the dining nearly knocked me back. The bright unnatural shine from several lights immediately caught me off guard.**

 

Mashiro: [Covering eyes] AHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?

 

**Eventually my eyes adjusted just enough to see my surroundings. In front of me Yoshinori, Robun, and Ginko stood over what appeared to be a pile of gears and wires. They were surrounded by several bright box shaped lights.**

 

Robun: [Nervous look] Kunda! Why...why are you up?

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look] You guys are making too much fucking noise that's why?

 

Robun: Well...when everyone got sent to bed Tadamasa told Yoshinori and I to help him with someone. Oh yeah and Ginko's just here because she lost her room key and she doesn't want to be alone.

 

**It took me a minute to remember why. That whole concept of why we were here...to kill each other. I tried my hardest to forget but I knew good and well I couldn't.**

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] She ain't scared of you guys.

 

Ginko: [Teary eyed stare] Well yeah...but I've got nothing else to keep me alive so I guess i have to risk this.

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] You okay?

 

Ginko: It's not fair. Why do I have sleep out here while killing's allowed!?

 

_Because you lost your key...although she does seem rather sad._

 

Mashiro: Um hey Ginko. I guess you can have my room.

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] Can't...the rules.

 

[Cuts to ElectoID]

 

**Rule #3: All students should sleep in the designated rooms in the dormitory area. Students found willingly sleeping in other places will be punished.**

 

[Cuts back to Dining Room]

 

Mashiro: Oh yeah sorry.

 

Ginko: [Looking down] It's okay.

 

Mashiro: [Thinking look] Hey speaking of the rules shouldn't guys be sleeping right now?

 

Robun: [Smiling while chewing gum] Well check again.

 

[Cuts to ElectoID]

 

**Rule #2: The time between 10 pm and 7 am is called “Night Time". During night it is recommended to stay in your personal room.**

 

[Cuts back to Dining Room]

 

Robun: See. It's **recommended** so we're technically allowed to stay up.

 

Mashiro: Oh I see.

 

...

 

Robun: [Nervous smile] So...you going back to bed now?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Can I at least know what your'll doing?

 

**As I tried to talk to the nervous Robun the sound of a pair footsteps began rushing out.**

 

Atsuko: [Angry glare] What the fuck is going on?! Do you bastards have any idea what time it is?!

 

Robun: [Stratching head and chewing gum] Sorry Atsuko. We're just doing Tadamasa a favor.

 

Atsuko: [Pressing hand on face] Tadamasa...oh you poor ape.

 

Atsuko: [Angry glare] Couldn't you fuckers wait till morning?! And why the fuck is the pig getting involved?!

 

_For a CEO you talk like sailor._

 

Robun: [Nervous look] Alright we're sorry, but don't you want to get out of here as soon as possible.

 

Atsuko: How the flying fuck is a pile of scrap metal shit going to get us out of here.

 

???: Great question Atsuko.

 

**Like his previous appearance Tadamasa emerged seemingly out of the shadows.**

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] You're right we failed.

 

Atsuko: [Confused look] Huh?

 

Tadamasa: Yes, quite the failure. If only we had better resources.

 

**As Tadamasa talked he subtly directed Atsuko toward a small napkin on one of the dining tables.**

 

[Cuts to the napkin on the table]

 

**Taking a peek at the napkin while Tadamasa showed it to Atsuko I read:**

 

We're building a machine to ram open the train door. Also don't talk the damn cat is monitoring us.

 

**After a second Atsuko looked up with that same furious glare. She reached into bra and pulled out a pen and began to write on the same napkin.**

 

_Why the hell do you keep that there?_

 

Atsuko: [Angry glare] Why yes I'm glad you understand your mistake.

 

**While continuing to speak she pointed the tip of her pin toward the napkin.**

 

You fucking idiot how the hell do you plan to do that?

 

Tadamasa: I do understand and I apologize.

 

**Almost mirroring Atsuko Tadamasa began scribbling quite crudely on the napkin.**

 

Simple, Yoshinori here knows how to make a small machine usually used to mine small to reach places. We'll have Yoshinori build and use it to bash a hole in the train and escape through their.

 

**After another quick angry glare Atsuko went back to writing.**

 

Fucking idiot! How the hell is a damn hole useful if this fucking train is moving! Also wrong there!

 

**Despite Atsuko's relentless bitching Tadamasa kept his cool expression and silently placed another paper on the table.**

 

_What's this?_

 

**Taking a few seconds to scan the sheet I realized what I was looking at was a schedule.**

 

[Cuts to the schedule]

 

**Hope's Peak Academy Train Schedule**

 

**1\. Drop students in train.**

 

**2\. Tell them about the life of mutual killing.**

 

**3\. Take a bath and read a good book.**

 

**4\. Make sure to make it to the first stop by five days.**

 

[Cuts back to Dining Room]

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while grinding teeth] Well now that you've learned your lesson I guess I should go.

 

Tadamasa: [Smiling] Alright and thank you for the lesson.

 

**With that look of annoyance Atsuko quickly scurried out.**

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Now that that's over with, thief get the hell out.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Huh...um okay.

 

[Cuts to black]

 

**Without any real realization of what was happening I sluggishly limped back into my room.**

 

[Opens back in Mashiro's Room]

 

*DING DONG DING DONG*

 

Kiboneko: [Sitting down on a beanbag on the monitor] Goooooood morning students!

 

Kiboneko: Welcome to you first day on the Rising Hope! Please feel free to get to know everyone and explore the train. So what're you waiting for get up and get your asses to breakfast.

 

_Ugh. I just wanna sleep..._

 

**Knowing everyone would get suspicious if I stayed here I got up and drowsily began my day.**

 

[Leave Mashiro's Room]  
>Yes

 

[Leave Hallway]  
>Yes

 

_Hey, where is everyone?_

 

**In front of my lay a huge banquet of various breakfast foods none of which seemed to have been touched.**

 

???: Hey Kunda!

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Huh? Who's there?

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] How's it going?

 

Mashiro: Well, fine. You?

 

Takuboku: That's great hey how about we take a shower?

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Wha...hell n...!

 

**However before I could give a proper response Takuboku dragged me into the small restroom. Inside I everyone was practically crowded against the wall.**

 

Atsuko: [Angry glare] Tadamasa I still think it's fucking insane!

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] It may be but Yoshinori already started. So we might as well.

 

Atsuko: What if we fail?

 

Tadamasa: We don't get out and we probably die.

 

Robun: [Surprised look] Hold on! You never mentioned that fact!

 

Tadamasa: [Confused look while tilting head] What do you mean? I thought that fact was fairly obvious. Besides I can't see how that can affect. If we fail then the  cat kills us then no one has to kill each other but if we succeed we escape.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Hey guys what's going on?

 

Takuboku: Well there's a plan to use some kind of machine-thingy Yoshinori can build from scraps to break a hole on the side of the train. Then we'll use that hole to escape. 

 

Mashiro: Alright I got that but why are we in the restroom.

 

Ginko: [Looking down] It's the only room without a camera.

 

Atsuko: I still don't believe in this plan of yours! What do you think this is a damn cartoon?

 

Kaiya: [Staring] No it's fanfiction...

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Like I said it may or may not work but I do know it's possible. Believe me, in my profession I've seen much more ridiculous thing. However if you have a better plan please feel free to tell me.

 

Atsuko: If the train's going to stop why don't we just leave then. No fucking hole required.

 

Tadamasa: Well if the cat plans on stopping the train do you think he'll just let us leave? He wants us to kill each other so I doubt leaving will be that easy.

 

Katsuhito: [Hides under hood] *Clears throat* Excuse me. I get that you two are in the middle of an argument but I'd like to intervene. Regardless of your opinions you must keep in mine the rest of us here also need to survive.

 

Tadamasa: Fine what do you think we should do?

 

Kaiya: [Looking down] What about a vote? That way we can decide what to do by majority.

 

Tadamasa: [Sighing] Very well, everyone select a side. Me or Atsuko?

 

Robun: [Nervous look] Um...can you give me a minute?

 

Chinatsu: [Showing handful of insects] I don't decide anything without hearing my colonies opinion first.

 

Suko: [Shy look] Uhh, do I have time to pray?

 

Ippei: [Smiling] What do you think my lady?

 

Sata: [Looking down] I'll have to consult the other side before my decision.

 

Atsuko: [Angry glare] Oh my God! Can you people just vote already?

 

Tadamasa: I agree. We can't afford to wait this long. Do you guys want to go with my plan or not?

 

**Cramped against the walls of the small washroom I we found our sides tasked with deciding the next step. On the one hand the plan is ridiculous, on the other this whole situation is ridiculous.**

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] Can i say something?

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] What is it thief?

 

Mashiro: Look the cat's plan said we stop five days from yesterday. So we have four days starting today, that gives us three days to decide.

 

Atsuko: Are you serious? You really want to stall this stupid vote for three days!

 

Mashiro: Give us that time. That way we wait for the day before the stop.

 

Atsuko: So?

 

Mashiro: When people know there running out of time they're more inclined to make a decision. Besides you guys get more time to get people on your side.

 

Tadamasa: [Sighing] Very well, everyone you have three days to choose a side.

 

 **After that**   **brief announcement Tadamasa left the restroom with an annoyed expression.**

 

_Ugh, whatever Tadamasa it's too soon to choose what makes sense._

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Are we done here? I'm hungry.

 

**Pretty soon everyone flooded out the small room.**

 

[Leave Bathroom?]

>Yes

 

[Talk to Mai]

 

Mai: *Cutting food*

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hey Mai.

 

Mai: ....

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What are you doing?

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Splitting the food evenly.

 

Mashiro: Why?

 

Mai: So everyone eats the same amount.

 

Mashiro: Well where is everyone?

 

Mai: They went to their rooms and Ginko is hiding somewhere.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Oh I see...

 

_I guess they do have a lot on their minds._

 

Mai: You going to eat?

 

Mashiro: Well I'm not really hungry.

 

Mai: I see...okay.

 

Mai: [Saluting] Enjoy your day Mashiro Kunda.

 

Mashiro: Uh...you too Mai.

 

[Leave Dining Room]  
>Yes

 

_Maybe I should talk to Tadamasa and Atsuko. After all I do need to make a choice._

 

[Enter Atsuko's Room?]

>Yes

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

Atsuko: Who's there?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] It's me, can I come in?

 

[Door opens]

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look] We'll talk here.

 

_Alright, guess she doesn't want me in her room but..._

 

Mashiro: The cat...

 

Atsuko: Fine.

 

**Reluctantly Atsuko guided me into the restroom in her room.**

 

Atsuko: There. As long as we whisper and keep the door shut the damn cat won't know we're here.

 

Mashiro: Right...

 

**Despite getting this far we both stood and simply stared at each other.**

 

_God this awkward..._

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] So...why should I side with you...

 

Atsuko: [Angry glare] Isn't it obvious. Unlike Tadamasa I'm not an idiot, I have common sense. There's no way a hole on the fucking side of a train is going to save us.

 

Mashiro: I see your point...

 

Atsuko: That's all I've got to say...now get out of here.

 

Mashiro: Alright I'm going.

 

_Damn if only there was another place without cameras, it's clear that meeting her in her bathroom is a situation she isn't comfortable with._

 

**After having a brief chat with Atsuko I found myself standing in front of Tadamasa's door.**

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Well here goes nothing.

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

[Door opens]

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] It's you thief. Well what is it.

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] We've got to talk in private.

 

Tadamasa: Very well, come in.

 

[Auto-moves to Tadamsa's Restroom]

 

Tadamasa: I suppose you want to here my side.

 

Mashiro: Well yeah.

 

Tadamasa: ...Kunda as a criminal yourself you must of heard about Parkhurst Escapees.

 

Mashiro: Can't say I have.

 

_He called me criminal, guess he doesn't really care if **I'm** on his side. But he is **right**..._

 

Tadamasa: In 1995 three men, Andrew Rodger, Keith Williams, and Mathew Williams, escaped the UK's Parkhurst Prison using scrap metal.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What? How?

 

Tadamasa: Simple, first they stole it from the prison's sheet metal shop. They then used their scraps to make a 25 foot-long ladder to scale the prison fence. Whatever they had left was used to make a makeshift gun using smuggled ammo.

 

Mashiro: A scrap metal gun?

 

Tadamasa: Yes, I couldn't believe myself but that sill isn't their greatest scrap creation. With what little bit they had left they used it to make a key open their cell. By the way as far as the police can tell it was sculpted from memory after seeing the guard's key.

 

Mashiro: Are you serious about this?

 

Tadamasa: Of course I am, anyways I believe it's safe to this was a pretty convoluted escape plan but my point is it worked. It wasn't over there, you see Keith Williams could actually fly a plane so the next step was to hijack one.

 

_Well damn I surprised they just didn't build one!_

 

Tadamasa: Sadly they got caught hiding in a shed four days after the break but that's besides the point. If they can escape using scrap and a cartoonish plan why can't we?

 

**With Tadamasa's words I found myself somewhat convinced.**

 

_If that worked why can't this?_

 

Tadamasa: Now leave I gave you my side.

 

**As I left Tadamasa's room I entered my own. I jumped on my bed and slowly closed my eyes.**

 

_I shouldn't have gotten up last night. I'm too damn tired to think..._

 

[Kiboneko Theater]

 

Kiboneko: When I grow up I'm going to write a book.

 

Kiboneko: A real book not the sappy and pandering shit that comes out nowadays.

 

Kiboneko: The hero will be a cat! A real cat I'm not talking furries.

 

Kiboneko: This cat will lead an army of vicious hope to slay the villainous bear.

 

Kiboneko: Of course the cat will be way stronger than that damn bear!

 

Kiboneko: Man I'm getting excited just thinking about it!

 

Kiboneko: I bet your all excited to read it!

 

Kiboneko: Or you'll be a lazy shit and wait for the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the first chapter begins. Will the group go with Atsuko or Tadamasa, and who will be the first to loose their life.
> 
> Also Free Time will be next chapter so if you still want to vote go ahead.


	4. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Hopeful Days)-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students now have a decision whether or not to attempt Tadamasa's plan.  
> Also Free Time with Mai and Atsuko.  
> 

_What time is it?_

 

**My eyes turned to the wall clock.**

 

_1:09!_

 

**Hopelessly I shut my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.**

 

_Damn't it's no use..._

 

**I got up and began pacing around the room to tire myself up. Eventually I found myself suddenly curious about Yoshinori's contraption.**

 

_I guess I should just check it out._

 

[Auto-moves into Room Hall]

 

**Quietly I slipped out my room making sure to not make a sound.**

 

_Damn, I didn't make a single sound. Maybe that's why I'm the Super High School Level Thief..._

 

**Slowly I paced myself into the Dining Room.**

 

_Now where would Yoshinori hide something the machine._

 

**I began to check every corner of the Dining Room in an attempt to find some kind hint of where it is. Then it hit me...it's in the restroom. Now with a proper location to seek out I sprinted toward the public restroom still trying to be silent.**

 

_Alright where the hell is it?_

 

**Immediately my eyes turned to the bathroom cabinet. Swiftly I opened it and empty out all the cleaning supplies to discover the odd machine. It appeared to be a rusty pile of gears and metal sheets held together crudely with bolts. The size of the thing took up the entire back of the cabinet. The strangest piece however was the two pickaxes attached to the top.**

 

_This...this is it! This is Tadamasa's saving grace! Holy shit it looks the a piece of fucking garbage!_

 

???: Kunda.........hello.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Huh?

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] Oh Yoshinori...hey...

 

Yoshinori: [Emotionless look] ..................hello....

 

_Why's he up so early._

 

Yoshinori: Good............morning......Kunda...

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Morning? It's like 1 AM.

 

Yoshinori: I'm..........used to........getting up early............in the mines....

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] Right, well night.

 

**Awkwardly I tried to rush out the door before Yoshinori interrupted me.**

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] Do you.........not trust....me......Kunda?

 

Mashiro: What? Well...

 

_That and I kind of don't want to tell you my opinions of your "machine"._

 

Mashiro: Kido...I don't really know you.

 

Yoshinori: [Childish stare] Very well.......want to talk?

 

Mashiro: Eh...sorry kind of tired now, so.

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] Alright.......

 

_Geez he's like a little kid._

 

**Nervously I trotted out the restroom trying to not make eye contact with Yoshinori.**

 

[Cuts to black]

 

**With nothing else to do I jumped into bed and eventually fell asleep.**

 

*DING DONG DING DONG*

 

Kiboneko: [Sitting down on a beanbag on the monitor] Goooood morning student!

 

Kiboneko: How was your first day on the Rising Hope? I'm sure it was great! Anyways please enjoy your stay and don't forget your studies!

 

Kiboneko: Oh and sadly I won't be able to see any of you today I have..."family matters."

 

_3 days to make a decision..._

 

[Leave Mashiro's Room]  
>Yes

 

[Leave Room Hallway]  
>Yes

 

_Looks like Mai is the only one who came to breakfast again._

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hey Mai.

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Hello.

 

Mashiro: You splitting food again.

 

Mai: Uh-huh.

 

Mashiro: Well...guess I'll join you today.

 

**I took a seat on the chair directly in front of Mai and silently waited for her to finish her division.**

 

**While I waited I heard footsteps quietly coming from behind. When I turned my head I spotted Zeshin, Suzume, and Ginko entering.**

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] Mornin.

 

Suzume: [Raising hand and smiling] Salutations!

 

Mashiro: I see you're still in character.

 

Zeshin: Anyone else hear the morning announcement? Don't forget our studies? What the hell was he talking about?

 

Mashiro: I don't know?

 

**Standing around Zeshin still felt awkward after our initial encounter.**

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] Um...have any of you made a decision?

 

Zeshin: [Confused look] Huh? Are you talking about the Tadamasa and Atsuko thing?

 

Ginko: Yeah.

 

**Zeshin then began signaling us toward the restroom.**

 

[Auto-moves to restroom]

 

Ginko: [Disappointed look while tugging band-aid] There has to be a better place to meet than this?

 

Zeshin: [Peeks out paper] This is the only place without cameras so we have no choice.

 

Ginko: [Looking down] Alright.

 

Zeshin: Now to respond to your question; I've decided to side with Tadamasa.

 

Suzume: As have I.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Really why?

 

_I get Suzume she's a nutcase but Zeshin despite his quirks doesn't exactly strike me a "risk taker"._

 

Zeshin: Isn't obvious? A group of hyper-talented high school students escape a death train borrowing tactics from an infamous jailbreak! Sounds like a lot of fun to apart of.

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look] I see...so Tadamasa told you the story to.

 

_He's seeing this as a movie or something he can review._

 

Suzume: Same here!

 

Suzume: [Both hands raised with arrow eyes] As sole lady of the Tsukane household I will take any risk in order to continue my family's legacy!

 

Zeshin: Thief, what about you?

 

Mashiro: I still haven't decided. Both sides have a risk but at the same time I see no advantages in either now that I think about it. Atsuko gets us stuck here while Tadamasa might lead us to the middle of nowhere.

 

Zeshin: I see? Now does our resident bandage babe have anything to say about this?

 

Ginko: Me? I haven't made a decision either.

 

Zeshin: Alright, math girl?

 

Mai: Statistically Tadamasa's plan has a lot variables such as the density of the train, size of the hole, and strength of machine. Too many possible outcomes so I've decided to choose Atsuko's side.

 

Zeshin: I guess that's everyone. Okay dismiss.

 

[Auto-moves back to Dining Room]

 

_Now that gave me some food for thought. Perhaps I should talk to others in order to get more opinions and outlooks so I can figure out what I think._

 

[FREE TIME START]

 

[Talk to Mai?]

>Yes

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Hey Mai.

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] What?

 

Mashiro: Are you honestly going to side with Atsuko?

 

Mai: Yes, why do you ask?

 

Mashiro: I don't know, I guess I just want to here everyone's side and why. I mean from what you told you did the math.

 

Mai: Would you like me to show my work?

 

Mashiro: Hell no.

 

Mai: I...see. By the way Kunda would you like to help me with something?

 

Mashiro: Um.

 

[Spend Time with Mai]

>Yes

 

Mai: [Saluting] Thank you.

 

**Mai dragged me off to the train seats.**

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Do you want me to help you count the seats or something?

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] No.

 

Mashiro: Then why are we here?

 

Mai: I need your opinion.

 

Mashiro: On what?

 

Mai: How come the others talk to you so casually?

 

Mashiro: Huh? I don't know it's just, you know talking.

 

Mai: [Thinking look] ...

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Can you help me?

 

Mashiro: What why?

 

Mai: Atsuko, Tadamasa, and the others say I'm tricky to talk to. I've been feeling left out in the conversations.

 

Mashiro: So why do you want me to help you?

 

Mai: You're the only one who talks to me regularly.

 

Mashiro: Well...I guess that's true.

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Alright why not I'll help.

 

Mai: [Saluting] Thank you!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] We'll start with conversation topics. How do you usually start a conversation?

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Question the person's motives for encountering me.

 

_This is going to take a while..._

 

**After spending some time trying to get Mai to properly meet someone she took me back tot he Dining Room.**

 

Mai: That was enlightening, 

 

Mai: [Saluting] my thanks Kunda.

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Don't mention it.

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] I hope we can have another lesson soon.

 

Mashiro: Alright.

 

[YOU'VE EARNED A HOPE FRAGMENT!]  
[You have become acquaintances with Mai however you still find her rather awkward to be around.]

 

_Looks like I got some time left. I should probably continue asking for the other's opinions._

 

[Talk to Suzume]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Suzume!

 

Suzume: [Turned around] ...

 

Mashiro: Suzume?

 

Suzume: ...

 

Mashiro: Huh...Maria.

 

Suzume: [Excited smile] Yes.

 

_Why the fuck is she still in character in this situation!_

 

Mashiro: Well I was just going to ask are you sure about the decision you've made?

 

Suzume: Absolutely. My family didn't gain their success by second guessing themselves.

 

_This is annoying..._

 

Mashiro: Can I just ask Suzume, please!

 

Suzume: [Fake smile with watery eyes] I...see.

 

Suzume: [Smiling and laughing] Alright thief boy...

 

**With that Suzume moved in closer to whisper.**

 

Suzume: To tell you the truth I'm a bit worried. However I, like, Zeshin am willing to take the risk for a chance to make an exciting escape.

 

Mashiro: Alright.

 

Suzume: [Big smile] Alright! Welp gotta run.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Huh what are you doing?

 

Suzume: I've decided to activate my inner detective and snoop around. You wanna join?

 

Mashiro: Um.

 

[Spend Time with Suzume]

>No

 

Suzume: [Fake smile with watery eyes] Oh...kay.

 

[Talk to Zeshin]

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] What is it now?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Zeshin I just wanted to ask how sure you are?

 

Zeshin: Pretty much 100%

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Wow so your choice is pretty much for sure.

 

Zeshin: Like I said it's more exciting this way.

 

**Something about Zeshin's odd presence drew me in.**

 

[Spend time with Zeshin?]

>No

 

Zeshin: [Peeks out paper] You still here?

 

[Talk to Ginko]

 

Ginko:  [Looking down] Aw fuck...fuck...fuck.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Something wrong?

 

Ginko: Nothing really...guess I just started feeling some of wounds again.

 

Mashiro: Listen Ginko, I know you've haven't chosen a side but would you say you're leaning toward one of the sides?

 

Ginko: I guess Tadamsa.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Huh really? No offense but you seem pretty fragile.

 

Ginko: Yeah I know, but I am the Super High School Level Survivor, I think I can make it.

 

Mashiro: Huh I guess that makes sense.

 

Ginko: You...done?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Um

 

_She doesn't sound like she feels safe. Should I leave her alone?_

 

[Spend time with Ginko?]

>No

 

Ginko: Alright...bye.

 

[Leave Dining Room]

>Yes

 

_Guess everyone's still in their rooms._

 

[Talk to Suko]

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

[Suko enters]

 

Suko: [Confused look] Yes?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Uh hey, have you made a decision about the Atsuko and Tadamasa thing?

 

Suko: [Sad look] No...I haven't sorry...

 

Mashiro: Oh it's okay. Well who do you seem to be leaning toward.

 

Suko: I guess Tadamasa.

 

Mashiro: Why is that?

 

Suko: Well to be honest, when comparing the two I prefer Tadamasa.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Uh yeah I get that but why?

 

Suko: [Forceful look while raising hand] I just do okay!

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Wha!

 

Suko: [Confused look] Huh?

 

Suko: [Bowing] I'm so sorry! Eh...I'll make it up to you! What do you want?

 

Mashiro: Whoa! It's alright.

 

Suko: [Sad look] Okay...

 

_Is she alright?_

 

[Spend time with Suko?]

>No

 

Suko: I've gotta go.

 

[Talk to Takuboku]

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

[Takuboku enters]

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Oh hey Kunda.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hello, listen I'll cut to the chase Atsuko or Tadamasa?

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] It's pretty hard to choose...how bout you?

 

Mashiro: I don't know? I'm kind of asking around to hear everyone's opinions before I make my own.

 

Takuboku: [Big smile while yo-yo launches in the air] That seems like a good idea.

 

_He seems a bit too easily impressed..._

 

Takuboku: Need any help?

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] Not really.

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Okay.

 

_Man, he actually seems pretty disappointed. Should I..._

 

[Spend time with Takuboku]

>No

 

Takuboku: Guess I'll see you later.

 

[Talk to Sata]

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

[Sata and Ippei enter]

 

Ippei: [Smiling] Yes?

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Uh why aren't you in your room?

 

Ippei: Isn't it obvious? I'm serving my lady.

 

Mashiro: Alright...

 

Ippei: Now tell me, what business do you have here?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I wanted to hear your sides about the Asuko and Tadamasa thing.

 

Ippei: My opinion doesn't matter. I will agree with whatever my lady says.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] ...Kay...Sata, what about you?

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] ...

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Sata: ...

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Sata: ...

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Sata: ...

 

Mashiro: [Angry look while raising fist] WELL!

 

Sata: [Harsh glare along with doll] GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING JACKASS!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Wha? What's up with you?

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] Huh? Oh it's you. Hello?

 

Mashiro: You...just.

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] You're talking to the dead in front of people again.

 

Ippei: [Furious glare] Do not raise your voice against her.

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] Oh...sorry.

 

_Damn he's livid._

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Anyways Sata, who do you choose Atsuko or Tadamasa?

 

Sata: I'll decide soon enough. First I need to discuss this with some friends on the other side.

 

Mashiro: Right...

 

Sata: Would you like to help? It's always easier to gather spirits when I'm with an untouched soul.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Untouched?

 

Sata: Well I'm assuming you have minimal interactions with the dead.

 

[Spend time with Sata]

>No

 

Sata: Very well, so long.

 

Ippei: One moment.

 

Mashiro: Huh?

 

Ippei: You owe my lady an apology for daring to yell at her.

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] Excuse me...that seems rather pointless since she doesn't seem upset anyway.

 

Ippei: Doesn't matter, apologize.

 

_He's insane._

 

Ippei: [Sighing] If you won't apologize the least you can do is help me clean her room.

 

[Spend time with Ippei]

>No

 

Ippei: [Furious glare] I see thief, very well I won't waste any more time talking to you.

 

[Talk to Chinatsu ]

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

[Chinatsu enters]

 

Chinatsu: [Basic look] Guh

 

Chinatsu: [Happy look while bees circle] Weird guy! Did you change your mind about the ba...

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] No.

 

Chinatsu: [Sighing while cockroaches crawl around her neck] I'll never understand the human colony.

 

Mashiro: Look Chinatsu I'll keep this to the point

 

_Because I don't want to talk to you for longer than I have to._

 

Mashiro: Atsuko or Tadamasa?

 

Chinatsu: [Smiling while blushing and butterflies circle] Well Tadamasa has a smarty vibe to him but Atsuko is way cuter...

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look while ahoge sticks up] Not like that, who do you side with in this life changing debate of theirs.

 

Chinatsu: Oh well the colony decided to fight on so we're willing to go with Tadamasa's idea.

 

_Part of me is somewhat surprised. She seems more like someone who'd rather hide in some kind of bug nest or something._

 

Chinatsu: Hey weird guy! My grasshoppers are curious about you, you willing to answer a few questions?

 

[Spend time with Chinatsu]

>No

 

Chinastu: [Sad look while ladybugs act as tears] Then leave...

 

[Talk to Robun]

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

[Robun enters]

 

Robun: [Nervous look] Wh...what do you want?

 

_This doesn't look good..._

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] You okay?

 

Robun: Ffffine....

 

Mashiro: Listen I think I know the answer but are you siding with Atsuko or Tadamasa?

 

Robun: ....leave....I'm busy okay....

 

Mashiro: Well alright but can you just...

 

Robun: You done yet!

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look while ahoge sticks up] Whoa, calm down!

 

Robun: [Sighing while gum hangs out] Look...sorry but...I can'...won't make a decision. I'll...go with whatever side more people pick...probably.

 

Mashiro: [Shrugging] Whatever.

 

_Don't know why I'm so annoyed part of me was thinking of doing the same thing._

 

Robun: Well...bye now...

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] You sure you okay in your room alone?

 

Robun: Uh...

 

_He seems rather scared of the idea of being alone._

 

[Spend time with Robun]

>No

 

*SLAM*

 

[Talk to Katsuhito]

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

[Kaiya enters]

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Oh hey Kaiya.

 

Kaiya:  [Looks up] Hello.

 

**My eyes were stuck on the bright violet rings around her eyes.**

 

Mashiro: Did you sleep no?

 

Kaiya: No.

 

Mashiro: How come?

 

Kaiya: Katsuhito and I can't sleep in separate rooms so I stay in his room while he sleeps. We're taking shifts so tonight I'll sleep in my room while he stands around or something.

 

_That's right we have to sleep in our rooms but we don't **have** to sleep._

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Wait why do you...

 

Katsuhito: [Points toward the sky] Mashiro Kunda! What buissness do you have with Kaiya!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I'm here to question who's side your on, Atsuko or Tadamasa?

 

Kaiya: [Puffy cheeks] Umm

 

Katsuhito: [Hides under hood] ...

 

Kaiya: [Looking up] Katsuhito...

 

Katsuhito: [Smiling] Don't worry Kaiya. Listen Mashiro, we would love to discuss this with you but I'm afraid we're keeping our mouths shut until the "voting" period.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Any reason? 

 

Kaiya: [Smiling] Don't worry about it Mashiro Kunda.

 

Mashiro: [Awkward look while scratching head] Alright.

 

Kaiya: Wanna hang out or something?

 

_Talk about a subject change..._

 

[Spend time with Kaiya and Katsuhito]

>No

 

Kaiya: Alright...

 

Katsuhito: [Harsh glare] Mashiro Kunda! Stop hitting on Kaiya!

 

Mashiro: [Angry look] What the fuck I...!

 

*SLAM*

 

Kaiya [from behind door] Katsuhito!

 

_Let's see is that everyone._

 

???: ...........Kunda.....

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Wha?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Oh Yoshinori. What're you doing in the hall?

 

Yoshinori: [Emotionless look] ......Exploring.............

 

_Should I even ask, considering he's building the machine for Tadamasa he's most likely siding with him. Oh hell guess I'll make sure._

 

Mashiro: Yoshinori, Tadamasa or Atsuko?

 

Yoshinori: ..........Tadamasa.......

 

_Riveting conversation..._

 

Mashiro: Alright, well better go.

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] Again.......

 

_...Now I kind of feel bad...._

 

[Spend time with Yoshinori]

>No

 

Yoshinori: ............Bye..........Kunda.........

 

_I've asked everyone now, but it seems like I still have some free time. Maybe I 'll talk to someone._

 

[Talk to Atsuko]

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

[Atsuko enters]

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] What?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Well...

 

Atsuko: This better be good I'm busy right now.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Why are you so damn pissed?

 

Atsuko: For your information I'm doing something relatively important so if you wouldn't mind, get to the point?

 

_This Atsuko is a bit different. She's clearly stressed. Could the great Atsuko Noda need help?_

 

[Spend time with Atsuko]

>Yes

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Look you seem on edge, need some help?

 

Atsuko: Why would I need help from a damn pig like you?

 

Atsuko: ...

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Atsuko: [Rolling eyes] Well if you insist.

 

**Atsuko took ran back into her room and grabbed a large box full of papers. After that she forced me over to the Dining Room.**

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] I'll give a job even you couldn't screw up in. Look over the names on the papers in this box. Anyone with a Japanese put stack in a nice alphabetical pile.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Why?

 

Atsuko: [Rolling eyes] Just do it.

 

**Atsuko and I spent the next couple hours looking over names and trying to put them in order.**

 

Atsuko: [Angry face while arms crossed] Damn't pig I said put them in **alphabetical** order!

 

Mashiro: [Angry look] Alright sorry! In my defense however most of these papers are in English and language I can hardly read!

 

Atsuko: [Rolling eyes] Fine pig, but the least you can do is ask me instead of randomly shoveling papers around!

 

 _I would but I know you would bitch_ at _me if I did._

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look while ahoge sticks up] Why are we doing this again.

 

Atsuko: All you need to know is it's for my dad.

 

Mashiro: Any other details.

 

Atsuko: [Angry face while arms crossed] ...

 

Atsuko: Pig, let me ask you a question?

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Okay what?

 

Atsuko: What is a company like Nodata Tech's greatest weakness?

 

Mashiro: [Thinking look] Well that would be...

 

A: Money

B: Public Opinion

C: Manufacturing

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

Answer>B

 

Mashiro: ... public opinion right?

 

Atsuko: [Surprised look] Lucky guess pig.

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Yes, when expanding worldwide we must also be mindful to keep our phones, computers, and various electronics in style with trends. We also have to keep up a good image to the public, really it's all a pain in the ass...

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I see but what does that have to do what we're doing now?

 

Atsuko: [Rolling eyes] Tell you what try to figure it out yourself alright. If you see the connection then come by and tell alright.

 

_Is that her subtle way of saying she wants to hang out again?_

 

Atsuko: [Angry face while arms crossed] Now get loss pig, your inability to speak English is slowing me down.

 

[YOU'VE EARNED A HOPE FRAGMENT!]  
[You have become acquaintances with Atsuko however you're still annoyed by her attitude.]

 

 _Curfews_ _almost here guess I should head to bed._

 

**I rushed into my room and quickly jumped on my bed.**

 

[Kiboneko Theater]

 

[Nothing but a still image of static covers the screen]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that most students have chosen a side, which side do you guys think is a better choice?  
> Also next Free Time will be Ginko and...room for one more. So far Takuboku, Suzume, Zenshin, and Chinatsu all have one vote so I'll most likely randomly pick one of them unless the votes here change anything.


	5. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Hopeful Days)-Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here it is chapter 5.  
> I'll try to get better with updating more often, but for now Free Time with Zeshin and Chinatsu.

*DING DONG DING DONG*

 

[Nothing but a still image of static covers the screen]

 

_What happened to the cat? Oh well doesn't matter, I've got two days to make a choice._

 

[Leave Mashiro's Room]  
>Yes

 

[Leave Room Hallway]  
>Yes

 

**As I entered the Dining Room I was surprised to see everyone here. They were all circling an odd brown object.**

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What's that brown thing everyone's staring at?

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Oh hey Kunda! Well we're not really sure but...

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] I'm currently checking it out, now will everyone back off already.

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] Oh right, sorry Tada.

 

**Everyone began to slowly step back as Tadamasa began to glare at the strange brown object. While everyone backed off I noticed the odd almost abstract shape of the brown lump.**

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Hey! Do you see anything or not!

 

Tadamasa: ...

 

Tadamasa: ...

 

Tadamasa: ...

 

Tadamasa: ...

 

Atsuko: Hey fucker I'm talking to you!

 

Chinatsu: [Confused look while ants crawl on her face] Why do you think Tadamasa is taking so long?

 

Kaiya: [Looks up] Tadamasa?

 

Katsuhiro: [Hides under hood] Tadamasa?

 

Kaiya: Tadamasa?

 

Katsuhiro: Tadamasa?

 

Kaiya: Tadamasa?

 

Katsuhiro: Tadamasa?

 

Robun: [Nervous look] Jesus, you people have the patience of children!

 

Tadamasa: It...

 

Atsuko: Well!

 

Tadamasa: It seems to be made out of the same metal Kiboneko is made out of.

 

Robun: S...so what do we do?

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Should we simply smash it?

 

Robun: Are you mad! If it's made out of the same shit the cat's made out of it probably belongs to him!

 

Tadamasa: I think we still need to figure out exactly what it is.

 

???: Woo...f

 

**Suddenly the odd lump began vigorously twitching. As it flailed vigorously on the train floor we all marched further away.**

 

[Cuts to sequence off the brown object]

 

**The lump slowly curled over to look more like an oval. Soon after it popped its way into the air and sprouted arms, legs, and what appeared to be the head of a dog.**

 

[Cuts back to Dining Room]

 

_What the hell!_

 

Robun: Aghh!

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] Katsu!

 

Katsuhiro: [Teary eyed] It's okay Kaiya!

 

dog....thing: [Basic look] What?

 

dog....thing: [Scared look] Do..don't be scared!

 

Atsuko: Shit! Another one!

 

Tadamasa: Everyone! Remain calm!

 

Zeshin: [Smiling] *laughs*

 

Robun: [Angry stare] What the hell's so funny!

 

Zeshin: C'mon this and the green kitty. It's kind of comical!

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] *clears throat* Sorry held that in for a while.

 

Mai: [Saluting] Tadamasa! Permission to smash it?

 

familiar voice: Don't hurt my brother!

 

[Kiboneko emerges]

 

Robun: [Nervous look] Where'd you come from?

 

Kiboneko: [Basic look] Not important. Now Kiboinu where have you been? Your older brother has been worried you know!

 

Kiboinu: Nii...I know but...

 

Kiboneko: We have a mission to spread hope to these students!

 

Kiboinu: I know....

 

Kiboneko: Remember our plan? I'm the principle/teacher/cook/janitor/train conductor/head of security/kuma-hunter while your the guidance counselor. Now I can provide everything else but who will provide these poor hopeless, stupid, incompetent, and overall pitiful brats with guidance!

 

Kiboinu: ...Nii...alrighty. I apologize for running away again...

 

Kiboneko: [Annoyed look] How the hell did you even find your way back?

 

Kiboinu: Enoshima...

 

Kiboneko: [Confused look] ...

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Enough, now let's go set up you office.

 

Kiboinu: [Looking down] Alright...

 

**And with that Kiboneko and Kiboinu disappeared from the scene.**

 

_Um..hello._

 

Atsuko: What the fu

 

*DING DONG DING DONG*

 

Kiboneko: [Sitting down on a beanbag on the monitor] Goooood morning student!

 

Kiboneko: Sorry for the late announcement but now I've got super special news. The academy's guidance counselor has finally arrived. He can be found everyday right next the classroom. 

 

Kiboneko: That's all I've got to say now, but please try to pay a visit to counselor whenever you feel you may need it he's my brother after all.

 

_...._

 

_What are they?_

 

Tadamasa: [Thinking] Enoshima...

 

Atsuko: Hello!

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] What? Oh um everyone dismissed. I need private time.

 

**After his quick words Tadamasa scrambled away immediately.**

 

Atsuko: Ugh, jackass.

 

**Everyone else soon followed after. Right before I could make it out of the room however I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to discover Takuboku standing way too close.**

 

Takuboku: [Serious glare while tugging yo-yo] Kunda.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] What?

 

Takuboku: Come with me to check out the counselor.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Eh why?

 

Takuboku: Because I don't want to go alone.

 

Mashiro: Why do you want to go?

 

Takuboku: Well I want to do my part.

 

Mashiro: Hm?

 

Takuboku: Everyone else seems to providing something so I wanted to help by checking out the cat's brother. Maybe we can learn a thing or two about them.

 

???: Can I help?

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] What who's there?

 

**Our eyes turned to see Suko and Mai sitting at a dining table cutting fruit.**

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] 8897...8898...8899

 

Suko: [Bowing] Um me.

 

Mashiro: Suko...why do you want to help?

 

Suko: Like Takuboku said, I want to provide help...too the um "class".

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] No.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Eh?

 

Suko: [Sad look] Wh..why?

 

Takuboku: Just...no, no.

 

Suko: Um, alright.

 

_This is odd._

 

Mashiro: [Angry glare] Can I talk to you in a bit Takuboku.

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] Yeah what's up?

 

Mashiro: Why are you being an ass to Suko?

 

Takuboku: I'm not, I just don't want her around.

 

Mashiro: Well wouldn't it be more helpful to have more people around?

 

Takuboku: Why do you care?

 

Mashiro: Well you know, I just don't like you being so cruelly blunt with her.

 

**I couldn't bring myself to tell him I want her around simply because she's one of the few people here I was willing to get along with and also one of the few legitimately nice to me without any weird baggage.**

 

Mashiro: C'mon just let her come along.

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] ...

 

Takuboku: Fine, mission girl you can come.

 

Suko: [Confused look] Wha...

 

Suko: [Smiling] Th..thank you.

 

Takuboku: Yeah...um anyways let's just go.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hey Mai, you wanna come?

 

Mai: 9056....9057....9058

 

Mashiro: ....

 

_What the hell is she counting?_

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] Hey hey hey! Do you plan on bringing everyone.

 

Mashiro: Alright let's just go.

 

Suko: Kay, Mai I'll be back soon.

 

[Leave Dining Room?]

>Yes

 

[Leave Room Hallway?]

>Yes

 

**Standing in the middle of the Passenger Room stood the hulking figure of Yoshinori. It was only now we realized that he wasn't with the rest of us in the Dining Room.**

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] Yoshi? Why weren't you with the rest of us?

 

Yoshinori: [Emotionless look] .......hello.

 

Suko: [Confused look] Um, are you alright?

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Don't worry he just talks like that...

 

Yoshinori: Kunda what's with the creepy look.

 

Mashiro: Just feeling kind of...off.

 

**Still thinking about our last talk I couldn't help be feel awkward around him.**

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] Do I.......upset you........Kunda?

 

Mashiro: What! *awkward laugh* No, no, no! I'm just....

 

_freaked out by you..._

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] Where were you earlier?

 

Yoshinori: [Emotionless look] ................................here..........................

 

Suko: [Nervous look] Did you here the announcement?

 

Yoshinori: Yes........I did.

 

_This is going nowhere._

 

Mashiro: Hey guys shouldn't we head to the guidance counselor.

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Huh alright. Well see ya later Yoshi, Kunda let's go

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] you to mission girl.

 

Suko: Al...alright,

 

Suko: [Bowing] Have a nice day Yoshinori.

 

Mashiro: Bye.

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] ..........see....ya.....

 

_Why do I feel bad every time I leave him?_

 

[Leave Passenger's Room?]

>Yes

 

**We finally arrived at the door of the room we all woke up in.**

 

Suko: [Shy look] Um, shouldn't he be here?

 

Mashiro: [Thinking look] He should be.

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] You think it ran away again?

 

[Kiboinu emerges]

 

Kiboinu: [Nervous look] He..hello students.

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Oh there you are.

 

Kiboinu: *nods*

 

Suko: [Bowing] He..hey there.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hey.

 

Kiboinu: What's wrong children?

 

Takuboku: We just wanted to ask, what's going on with you and your brother?

 

Kiboinu: [Surprised look] Huh?!

 

Takuboku: You know, why exactly did you run away?

 

Kiboinu: That's irrelevant...

 

Takuboku: [Annoyed look while spinning yo-yo] Come on tell us!

 

_Takuboku couldn't you have dropped the question more smoothly?!_

 

Kiboinu: I'm suppose to talk to you about your problems!

 

Takuboku: Well the fact that you and your brother don't get along is affecting me emotionally, so help me deal with it by explaining to me why?

 

Kiboinu: [Nervous look] Hey, Nii and I get along extremely well!

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Then why did you run away?

 

Kiboinu: ...

 

Suko: [Nervous look] Hey.

 

Kiboinu: Hm, what is it dear?

 

Suko: Are you okay Kiboinu?

 

Kiboinu: [Surprised look] Eh?

 

Suko: You...alright.

 

Kiboinu: Well...

 

**Kiboinu took this opportunity to lean forward and whisper to Suko. At the same time I moved toward Takuboku.**

 

Mashiro: [Angry look while raising fist] What the hell man?

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] What do you mean?

 

Mashiro: Can you be a little more subtle in your accusations? I mean the cat can hear and see us remember?

 

Takuboku: We..well, I mean the dog's a bit of a wimp, so I figured if I was assertive he'd give us the the answers we needed.

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] Just...just, don't mess with the cat or dog again.

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] You mad at me?

 

Mashiro: [Shrugging] Naw, let's just move on...

 

Takuboku: [Big smile while yo-yo launches in the air] Thanks.

 

Suko: [Smiling] Done.

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] How? Where's the dog?

 

Suko: [Nervous look] He left.

 

Mashiro: [Curios look] What'd he say?

 

Suko: He's uncomfortable with his brother's job and went to talk to him about it.

 

Takuboku: Did you get anything about what they are or why they're doing this?

 

Suko: Mostly he gave me more ramblings about hope.

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] So you got nothing and let him leave?

 

Suko: [Sad look] Well...

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] At least you tried...

 

_What the hell did you say to him to get him to confront the cat?_

 

Takuboku: I guess that's it, maybe we should head back.

 

[Automoves back to Dining Room]

 

Suko: [Bowing] I'm sorry for not getting the answers you wanted Takuboku.

 

Takuboku: You already said that.

 

Mashiro: Hey at least we got SOME information.

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] What's that exactly?

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] The dog is against what the cat's doing. That may help us in the future.

 

Takuboku: ...

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] I guess your right. I mean if one of those things is against it maybe that conflict could hurt their relationship. So..

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Thanks mission girl.

 

Suko: [Shy look] Um, th..thanks.

 

Takuboku: For what?

 

Suko: Thanking me?

 

Takuboku: Whatever, see ya Kunda.

 

**With that Takuboku headed for his room.**

 

Suko: Mashiro Kunda.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Huh? What is it?

 

Suko: [Smiling] Thanks for letting me come.

 

Mashiro: [Embarrassed look] Huh?

 

Suko: Well Takuboku didn't want me to come but you talked him into it right?

 

Mashiro: Yeah.

 

Suko: I mean if I didn't come I would've felt like I wasn't helping the group but I'm just glad it feels like I did something.

 

Mashiro: [Blushing] ...

 

_She's acting like I actually did something. I mean all I did was let her talk to the cat! I didn't even help!_

 

Suko: Well, I promised to go help Mai so later Mashiro.

 

Mashiro: ......La...later.

 

_Now I'm talking like Yoshinori!_

 

**As Suko walked away I remembered what I was originally going to do today. I decided to spend some time with people to get to know them better so I could properly pick a side.**

 

[FREE TIME START]

 

[Leave Dining Room?]

>Yes

 

[Talk to Zeshin]

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

[Zeshin enters]

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] Hello, oh Kunda.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Um hey.

 

Zeshin: Yes, what is it.

 

Mashiro: I just figured we got off on the wrong foot so I came to get to know you batter.

 

Zeshin: [Raises eyebrow] What are you referring to?

 

_What the fuck does he mean? He licked me!_

 

Mashiro: Look, you wanna hang out or not?

 

Zeshin: So despite having a problem you still want to "hang out".

 

_Well..._

 

[Spend Time with Zeshin]

>Yes

 

Mashiro: Yeah why not?

 

_I'm going to regret this..._

 

Zeshin: [Peeks out paper] Interesting character this one is...

 

**Zeshin decided to take me to the Passenger's Room and began rambling about the other students.**

 

Zeshin: Strange girl Suzume is, the character she chooses to imitate is both annoying and unoriginal.

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] If you don't like her why are you always with her?

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] She follows me because she wants to her my opinion on her favorite shows and movies.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Well I guess you are the Super High-School Level Critic.

 

Zeshin: ...

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Zeshin: ...

 

Mashiro: ...Hello.

 

Zeshin: What?

 

Zeshin: [Peeks out paper] You still here?

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Yeah...

 

Zeshin: Interesting.

 

Zeshin: [Thinking] Why is this character still here?

 

Mashiro: Are you alright?

 

Zeshin: Is he planning something? Does he wish to harm me? Will he reveal his dramatic back story to me? What planet does he come from?

 

_What the fucking hell?_

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look while squeezing forehead] Listen Zeshin do you want me to leave?

 

Zeshin: No that's not it, it's just I need to know what you want?

 

Mashiro: Like I said earlier let's just talk.

 

Zeshin: [Raises eyebrow] I've BEEN talking.

 

Mashiro: I mean about yourself, you've been talking about literally everyone else.

 

_Including me..._

 

Zeshin: [Thinking] Ugh..

 

_Hey he's speechless._

 

Zeshin: [Panicked expression] Ku...kunda..I um, well....

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Maybe I should start.

 

Zeshin: If...you so please.

 

**I told Zeshin the story on how I ended up going to Hope's Peak.**

 

Zeshin: [Thinking] This Satori character intrigues me. While your father on the other hand is a fucking ass.

 

Mashiro: Thanks.

 

Zeshin: I get what you mean now however. You want to here MY story.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Yeah.

 

Zeshin: [Staring at papers] Very well I'll call you back when I'm ready.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look[ Wait what.

 

Zeshin: [Panicked expression] Do...n't....question me. I..I simply must....prepare my...story.

 

**Almost instantaneously Zeshin sprinted away. With nothing left to do I went back to the Dining Room.**

 

_That was odd..._

 

**Despite his strange nature part of me felt intrigued to hear whatever Zeshin's story is whenever he chooses to call for me.**

 

[YOU'VE EARNED A HOPE FRAGMENT!]  
[You have become acquaintances with Zeshin however you still find him irritating at times.]

 

_Looks like I got some time left. I should probably spend some time with others._

 

[Leave Dining Room?]

>Yes

 

[Talk to Chinatsu]

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

[Chinatsu enters]

 

Chinatsu: [Basic look] You...

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Hello.

 

Chinatsu: [Showing handful of insects] We've been waiting.

 

_Shit should I do this?!_

 

[Spend Time with Chinatsu]

>Yes

 

Mashiro: Chinatsu, let's spend some time ........................................................................together.

 

Chinatsu: [Smiling while blushing and butterflies circle] Ahh

 

_I regret this..._

 

**Chinatsu and I went to the classroom to stare at bugs together.....this is indeed an activity she does for fun.**

 

Chinatsu: [Smiling while looking at bugs] Ehehehe...

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What are we looking at?

 

Chinatsu: The roaches.

 

Mashiro: What exactly about them.

 

**As I stared at them all I could see was the black spots circling around the metal floor.**

 

Chinatsu: They're having fun.

 

Mashiro: Really?

 

_It looks like they're scrambling for food..._

 

Chinatsu: I love watching insects enjoy life.

 

Chinatsu: [Scared look while ants scurry] Hm?!

 

Chinatsu: [Sad look while ladybugs act as tears] Wh...why?

 

Mashiro: What is it?

 

**Chinatsu gently pointed forward to what appeared to be a headless cockroach.**

 

Chinatsu: It only has...has...It's...life....Only...

 

_Wait I know this..._

 

How long can a cockroach live without a head?

 

A: 2 hours

B: 7 days

C: 9 days

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

Answer>C

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] It's got 9 days to live, right.

 

Chinatsu: [Sighing while cockroaches crawl around her neck] Yes. Tragic isn't it?

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] Well.

 

Chinatsu: Think about it. He has to walk around knowing death is coming upon him as his friends and family just stare...

 

Chinatsu: [Scared look while ants scurry] I hate this. What a cruel world. A young one has to walk around as life drains from them...

 

Mashiro: Chinatsu...

 

Chinatsu: [Happy look while bees circle] Sorry, back to the bugs!

 

**As quickly as the mood changed before she went back to cheerfully staring at the insects. After some time passed we returned to the Room Hallway.**

 

Chinatsu: That was fun!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I guess.

 

Chinatsu: We need to go back in our room now, so bye!

 

Chinatsu: [Winking] Unless you want to come in?

 

Mashiro: [Scared look] Fuck no!

 

Chinatsu: [Basic look] Fine but we should do this again.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Alright, why not.

 

**So Chinatsu then disappeared into her room. Despite being creeped out by her bug love and her attempts to come on to me I still found myself thinking about that odd moment she had. For a moment she seemed...human.**

 

[YOU'VE EARNED A HOPE FRAGMENT!]  
[You have become acquaintances with Chinatsu however you're still terrified by her odd antics.]

 

_Curfews_ _almost here guess I should head to bed._

 

**When I entered my room something immediately caught my attention.**

 

[Cuts to picture of letter]

 

**There was a green letter with a cat shaped sticker closing it.**

 

_What the fuck is this now?!_

 

**The cat obviously wanted us to take the bait. It was this moment I was glad being the Super High-School Level Thief because thankfully my crimes have taught me to have restraint on what to touch and or examine.**

 

[Cuts back to Mashiro's Room]

 

**Ignoring the obvious bait, I slipped the letter on top of the desk and jumped into bed. The thought hadn't yet occurred to me that the others most likely got strange letters as well.**

 

[Kiboneko Theater]

 

Kiboneko: I'm back!

 

Kiboneko: Sorry for wasting days looking for my brother.

 

Kiboneko: But back to tonight's topic.

 

Kiboneko: Have you ever been lied to?

 

Kiboneko: I have and it pissed me off!

 

Kiboneko: Luckily I pelted the fucker with bullets!

 

Kiboneko: To think he tried to convince ME he was just a nice guy!

 

Kiboneko: Yeah fucking right!

 

Kiboneko: So in conclusion; don't trust anyone!

 

Kiboneko: Not even me, who knows I could've made up this entire story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those were the last Free Times.  
> Hope you enjoyed the update and again I'll try to update more frequently.  
> Also here's a random note. Does anyone want to see a character description page that some other stories like this have or do you guys not care? Please tell me in the comments.


	6. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Hopeful Days)-Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 6, I don't really have anything to say here so just enjoy.

*DING DONG DING DONG*

 

Kiboneko: [Sitting down on a beanbag on the monitor] Goooood morning student!

 

Kiboneko: I've noticed some of you are already taking using our new counselor.

 

Kiboneko: Also just a little heads up. Pretty soon we will get to experience new terrain!

 

_Okay we're left with one more day... No matter what everyone has to be sure._

 

**As I rose from my bed my eyes again turned to the odd letter. After contemplating once again I decided it wasn't worth checking it.**

 

[Leave Mashiro's Room]  
>Yes

 

[Leave Room Hallway]  
>Yes

 

Suko: [Smiling] Good morning Mashiro. You want breakfast?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Sure I guess.

 

_It's been a while since I had the usual three meals a day hasn't it..._

 

Suko: Just give us a minute.

 

Mashiro: Mai's counting and dividing again isn't she.

 

Suko: Yes, it takes a while but she enjoys it.

 

Mashiro: How many people are eating today?

 

Suko: Just us three, unless Takuboku changes his mind.

 

*BANG BANG*

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Come on! What the hell who's still in the bathroom.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] You alright?

 

Takuboku: Yeah I just really have to go. I mean I got up like an hour early but the restroom's been occupied since then! Worst part is whoever's in there won't respond.

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Well eh hang in there?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] So Suko where is everyone else?

 

Suko: [Shy look] Atsuko's hiding somewhere I think, Tadamasa is somewhere with Ginko, Robun, and Yoshinori, and the others are in their rooms.

 

Mashiro: I see.

 

???: Wait, come on give me your opinion on how Maria could've developed better!

 

???: No, it's impossible she's isn't a character she's a plot device.

 

Suko: [Smiling] Oh Zeshin, Suzume you two want breakfast.

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] Sure.

 

Suzume: [Raising hand and smiling] Why thank you Suko-chan, that would be wonderful.

 

_I see she's still playing as Maria. I'll give her credit she's cheery despite our situation._

 

Suko: [Shy look] Honorifics?

 

Mashiro: Just go with it.

 

Suko: Alright, Mai there's five of us now.

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Alright.

 

**As I sat down I remembered the odd letter found on my bed.**

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] Hey guys, did you find letters in your rooms as well.

 

Suko: [Shy look] Um...yeah.

 

Zeshin: [Peeking out paper] Yes.

 

Suzume: As did I.

 

Mai: I did.

 

Mashiro: So uh what'd you find?

 

Suko: [Nervous look] Nothing really...it was just a picture.

 

Mashiro: Of what?

 

Suko: Of me and on the back was a picture of a little girl.

 

Mashiro: Hm?

 

Suko: I don't really get it.

 

Suzume: [Confused look] Weird. I got the same thing, just a pic of me and a little girl.

 

Zeshin: As you can imagine I received something similar, me and young boy.

 

Mashiro: Is that it? Anything written on it or anything?

 

Suzume: Nope, just me and a little red haired girl on the back.

 

Suko: Um, if it ma..matters my little girl looked different it would seem. Sh...she had blonde hair.

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Hm, that's odd...

 

_So everyone got a picture of themselves and with a child on the back. What the fuck does that mean?_

 

Mashiro: I guess Tadamasa's probably thinking over it right now.

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] Doesn't matter. It's most likely pretentious symbolic bullshit that the cat's trying to use to manipulate us.

 

Suko: May...maybe he's right. W...we shouldn't think too much ab...about it. At..at least until Tadamasa can discuss it with the group.

 

Suzume: [Big smile] Right, let's just focus on breakfast! Mai-chan how much longer.

 

Mai: [Looks around] Who?

 

Suzume: You Mai-chan.

 

Mai: [Contemplating] Mai-chan...Mai-chan...

 

Mai: [Saluting] Thank you for the nickname Suzume.

 

Suzume: It's not Suzume

 

Suzume: [Raising hand and smiling] I am the one and only Maria Tsukane! Heir to the Tsukane throne!

 

_There she goes again..._

 

[Talk to Takuboku]

 

*BANG BANG*

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Damn't hurry up already!

 

_He doesn't look like he's in a mood to talk..._

 

[Talk to Suzume]

 

Suzume: [Raising hand and smiling] Hello there Kunda!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Suzume...

 

Suzume: Eh, it's Maria.

 

Mashiro: Alright um Maria, how long do you intend to act like this?

 

Suzume: [Surprised look] What is something the matter?

 

Mashiro: No it's just that we're kind of in a serious situation and your kind of...

 

_Scaring me with how fucking dedicated you are to your costume._

 

Suzume: [Fake smile with watery eyes] Ugh..

 

Mashiro: Maria...

 

Suzume: Do..not fear! I....am well...aware of our pre...dicament.

 

Mashiro: Maria?

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] Come on Maria it's alright.

 

Suzume: ...>0<...

 

Suzume: [Big smile] Yes, do not fear I, Maria Tsukane, will always triumph not matter how grave the situation.

 

Mashiro: Um, alright?

 

Suzume: [Smile with light drool and star eyes] Thank you Kunda!

 

Mashiro: For what?!

 

Suzume: I'll be honest, I needed that reminder of the current trap were in. Now that you reminded me I will do everything I can to break us from this God forsaken hell hole!

 

Mashiro: What!

 

Suzume: Thank you!

 

**And with that Suzume ran toward Zeshin to scream to him about freedom, work, and other random bullshit.**

 

_What the fuck just happened?_

 

[Talk to Zeshin]

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] ...

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hey Zeshin.

 

Zeshin: Do you need something?

 

_I see he's still indifferent even when we're this close to the deadline._

 

Mashiro: I just wanted to check if you we're sure about your choice.

 

Zeshin: I'm always sure.

 

_Guess that's a good thing._

 

Mashiro: Well alright then.

 

Zeshin: [Peeking out paper] Are things awkward again?

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] N...no.

 

_Shit he's going to lick me again._

 

**I quickly rushed away from Zeshin before he could "break the ice".**

 

[Talk to Suko]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Suko

 

Suko: [Bowing] Sorry if the foods taking too long.

 

Mashiro: It's not that, I just wanted to check if you were sure.

 

Suko: [Shy look] Sure about...

 

Suko: [Smiling] Oh! Yes I've made my decision.

 

Mashiro: [Smiling] That's good.

 

Suko: Have you?

 

_No...._

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Yeah...

 

Suko: [Shy look] My biggest fear however is whether this has a point.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What?...Oh.

 

_I get what she saying, if the group is still divided over what we want then it doesn't matter if one choice has the majority there will be some people really against it._

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I'm sure it'll all end up okay.

 

Suko: [Nervous look] Uh-huh

 

Suko: [Smiling] I have faith that we'll end up okay.

 

Mashiro: [Smiling] That's good.

 

[Talk to Mai]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Mai.

 

Mai: [Contemplating] Mai-chan...Mai-chan...

 

Mashiro: Mai.

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] ....

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Mai?

 

Mai: ....

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] .......Mai....chan

 

Mai: [Saluting] Hello Kunda.

 

_Damn you Suzume for calling that._

 

Mashiro: Have you made up your mind on your choice?

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Yes.

 

Mashiro: Well that's a relief.

 

_It seems I'm the only one still split...damn't!_

 

Mai: Kunda, how do you like your eggs?

 

Mashiro: Oh, scrambled.

 

Mai: You've got something on your mind?

 

Mashiro: Um, yeah just thinking about our scenario.

 

Mai: I see, I'm sure we're all thinking about it in some way.

 

Mashiro: I guess...

 

**After talking to everyone I continued to wait until breakfast was finally done.**

 

Mai: It's done.

 

Suzume: [Smile with light drool and star eyes] Hooray! Thank you Mai-chan.

 

Suko: [Bowing] Hope you all enjoy.

 

Zeshin: [Peeking out paper] We'll see.

 

**As we sat around the table we began to dive straight in to the food.**

 

_Fucking hell it's horrendous..._

 

**The toast was straight up black and had too much butter smeared on it. The eggs tasted overcooked yet somehow has a watery texture. The bacon was beyond burnt and crudely broken into shard like chunks.**

 

Suzume: [Fake smile with watery eyes] Ugh..

 

Suko: [Smiling] How is it?

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] It's...it's...

 

Mai: What?

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] This is one of the w...

 

**Before Zeshin could finish I tackled him to the ground.**

 

Mashiro: [Angry look while raising fist] Stop right there!

 

Zeshin: [Confused look] Why?

 

**I couldn't believe this guy once again, I began to whisper to him.**

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] Don't you dare tell them how shitty there food is.

 

Zeshin: Why?

 

Mashiro: Because it's common courtesy and Suko's pretty sensitive.

 

Zeshin: But if there bad at cooking shouldn't someone tell them so they can improve.

 

Mashiro: Well yeah...but again I don't trust you to tell them. You are the Super High-School Level Critic so your bluntness may upset Suko.

 

Suko: [Nervous look] You guys alright?

 

Mashiro: Eh?

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Yeah we're alright.

 

**Zeshin and I got to see three girls giving us rather odd looks.**

 

Mashiro: Sorry about that I just...

 

Zeshin: [Staring at paper] It's fine.

 

Mai: Okay, let's just finish breakfast.

 

Suzume: Oh...yeah...

 

**We then spent the rest of breakfast silently choking the shitty mess down.**

 

Mashiro: Well that's it.

 

_Thank God!_

 

Suzume: Thanks Suko and Mai-chan...for trying.

 

Suko: [Smiling] Your welcome.

 

Mai: [Saluting] Hope you enjoyed.

 

Zeshin: One can only hope.

 

*BANG BANG*

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Come on already!

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Really it's till occupied?

 

Takuboku: Damn't hurry up!

 

Zeshin: [Peeking out paper] Takuboku, at this point I don't think it's quite worth it. I'd suggest just using your room bathroom.

 

Takuboku: I can't!

 

Suko: [Nervous look] Why?

 

Takuboku: My key's missing!

 

Mashiro: What! How?

 

Takuboku: I don't know, it just kind of disappeared! I don't really care right now because I just wanna pee!

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Calm yourself Takuboku.

 

Takuboku: I've been calm too long! HOWEVER THE HELL IS IN HERE GET OUT!

 

???: Aghh!

 

Everyone: Eh?

 

**From behind a panicked Kiboinu rushed in.**

 

Suko: [Confused look] Kiboinu?

 

Kiboinu: [Scared look] There!

 

**He pointed his paw toward the Passenger's Room. The atmosphere of our simple breakfast had suddenly changed.**

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What is it?

 

Mai: Did you try to run from your brother again?

 

Kiboinu: Agh...agh...there.

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] What is it already!

 

Kiboinu: The....classroom! Please go! I can't tell you!

 

**I suddenly realized he was trying to tell us to go see it ourselves.**

 

Suko: [Nervous look] Wh...why can't you...

 

Zeshin: [Peeking out paper] His brother most likely won't let him tell us, so he's trying to get us to see it.

 

Suzume: [Chewing wig] Okay let's just go then.

 

[Automoves to Classroom Door]

 

**The six of us reached the area where Kiboinu resided. The whole way here he wouldn't stop his panicked howls. I noticed the usually half open door was now shut.**

 

Kiboinu: In...side.

 

Suko: [Sad look] Wha...should....we...

 

Takuboku: [Scared look while flinging yo-yo] Maybe....we should wait for everyone else.

 

Kiboinu: INSIDE!

 

_What's up with him!_

 

Kiboinu: INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE!

 

Zeshin: [Panicked expression] Alright! I guess we'll see what you're so worried about.

 

Mai: Um...

 

Suzume: Who get's the door?

 

**Looking around the room no one seemed to want to get near the door. It was mostly because Kiboinu's constant shouting of inside panicked us.**

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] I'll do it.

 

Zeshin: Al...alright.

 

**I stepped forward and placed my hand on the knob. Slowly I turned the knob and pushed forward.**

 

[Cuts to black]

 

**Inside....**

 

**Inside..**

 

**Inside.**

 

[Cuts to picture]

 

**On the floor of the ancient  classroom was thin streaks of blood. The desk were pushed against the walls. The chalkboard at the front of the room was slightly tilted and just under it was the body of the Super High-School Level CEO, Atsuko Noda.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it was, hope you enjoyed this, and well that's all I'll say until next time.


	7. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Hopeful Days)-Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsuko body has been found?  
> It appears it's time for an investigation.  
> Note, evidence will be underlined.

**Inside....**

 

**I couldn't believe what we had just what witnessed...**

 

**Someone....someone went and did it...**

 

**Someone killed Atsuko...**

 

Suko: [Sad look] Atsuko!

 

Suzume: [Chewing wig] ...

 

Takuboku: [Scared look while flinging yo-yo] Wai...wait? Wait!

 

Zeshin: [Panicked expression] It...seems someone..

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] Atsuko?

 

Kiboinu: [Scared look] I'm sorry Atsuko.

 

Mashiro: Don't just stand there, someone do something!

 

Suko: Wh...wh...w

 

Mai: [Twitching] He's right. The rules remember.

 

[Cuts to ElectoID]

  
  


**Rule #7: After three people or more discover a dead body, a “body discovery announcement” shall be made so everyone knows of the death. The culprit is not counted as a witness until he or she reemerges with a group. Witness of the murder who are not involved are counted in the three discoverers.**

 

[Cuts back to Classroom]

 

Mashiro: There's a chance!

 

**I reached over to Atsuko's arm. I immediately felt a pulse.**

 

Mashiro: She's hurt but not dead.

 

Zeshin: Al...right *CLEARS THROAT*

 

Zeshin: [Serious glare] Now we've got to focus on saving her. Suzume, Takuboku get everyone here now.

 

Takuboku: Yeah. Suzume come on move!

 

Suzume: Eh.....yeah, okay.

 

**Takuboku and Suzume rushed out of the room as the remaining us attempted to tend to Atsuko.**

 

Suko: Atsuko. 

 

Mai: What do we do? She's got a pretty bad head injury.

 

Mashiro: Well she's breathing alright so we need to stabilize her head and neck by placing your hands on both sides of the her head.

 

Suko: Okay.

 

Mashiro: Avoid putting pressure on her wound. We also need to gauze her wound as fast a we can.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Dog, is their a medical kit or something near.

 

Kiboinu: Ye..yes. However I need to get Nii to give it t...to me.

 

Mashiro: Try!

 

Kiboinu: ....yes.

 

**Kiboinu disappeared as Suko, Mai, and I tried to keep Atsuko alive.**

 

Zeshin: This is odd.

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] Hey! What are you doing?

 

Zeshin: Looking around for clues.

 

Suko: [Nervous look] Huh?

 

Zeshin: Atsuko didn't walk in here like this, someone did this to her.

 

Suko: Wha?

 

Mashiro: Yeah, you're probably right about that.

 

**No one wanted to believe it but it was true. One of us attempted to murder Atsuko, one of us attempted to play the cat's game.**

 

Katsuhito: [Hides under hood] We're here.

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] What happened?

 

**Takuboku and Suzume returned along with Katsuhito, Kaiya, Sata, Ippei, and Chinatsu.**

 

Chinatsu: [Ducking] I...guess it was true.

 

Ippei: [Concerned look] Atsuko Noda

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] is alive. I can't sense her presence on the other side.

 

Mai: We know. We...we're trying to help her now.

 

Mashiro: Also we're waiting for the dog to grab a medical kit. As long as we get that she shoul

 

*DING DONG DING DONG*

 

Kiboneko: [Sitting down on a beanbag on the monitor] Attention all students!

 

Kiboneko: A body has been discovered! You have one hour to investigate before the class trial.

 

Kiboneko: I would like to personally thank the victim for displaying their inner hope! That's all for now, see you all soon!

 

**I paused as the cold sweat fell down my forehead. Scanning the room I could see everyone's confused faces.**

 

Suko [Sad look] B...but?

 

**Suko reached her lowered her palm to check Atsuko's pulse.**

 

Suko: She's still breathing.

 

Sata: It...it's someone else.

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light swear] Who?

 

**Before Sata answered we heard the rushing of footsteps from down the hall.**

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare with watery eyes] Guys! F..follow me!

 

**Without much hesitation we sans, Mai and Suko who kept attending Atsuko, followed Ginko.**

 

[Automoves to Dining Room]

 

**When we reached the room I noticed the once shut door was now creaked open. In the corner of my eye I saw Robun backed into a corner. Ginko gives a slight point toward the restroom...**

 

**Inside we were met with yet another surprise...**

 

**My vision became blurred....I didn't want to see this...**

 

**The floor of the bathroom was smeared with blood. The carpet once in the center was scrunched up along with the machine that was originally suppose to get us out of here. Right on top of the machine was a body. It's legs were mangled and bloodied while the rest of the body was at an angle with the head resting on the sink. The head a had large bruise with blood leaking out. My eyes finally cleared and I saw the body was, Yoshinori Kido.**

 

Kaiya: Oh God!

 

Katsuhito: [Teary eyed] It's.....

 

Suzume: [Chewing wig] Ugh...

 

Mashiro: Yoshinori? Yoshinori?

 

**I couldn't believe it. Just a couple nights ago I talked to him. This guy, who spoke like a shy child, who never seemed to want to pick a fight, who we cruelly ignored, now lied before us dead.**

 

Takuboku: [Scared look while flinging yo-yo] This isn't real. Yeah this...

 

???: I'm afraid you're mistaken.

 

**A familiar deep voice announced from behind us.**

 

Takuboku: Tadamasa?

 

Tadamasa: [Stoic glare] You're mistaken Takuboku. Yoshinori Kido is dead.

 

Takuboku: B...

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Silence! We can't lie to ourselves, he's dead and there's nothing we can do about it. All we can to do is find the culprit.

 

Takuboku: ...

 

Takuboku: [Crying while dropping yo-yo] Man...

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Yep! It's true. Isn't nice someone's hope got to shine through!

 

Suzume: You...

 

Ippei: I don't know what to say. Milady do you sense Yoshinori?

 

Sata: W...

 

Tadamasa: This isn't time for your fucking nonsense!

 

Ippei: Do not yell at her!

 

Kiboneko: Nyayaya! Now isn't the time for conflict students. Like Sherlock over there said you need to worry about finding the killer, it can be anyone of you.

 

Tadamasa: You damn cat...

 

Kiboneko: Welp, since 14/15 of you aren't detectives I'll be sending you each special info on your ElectoID!

 

Mashiro: What?

 

**I pulled the device from my pocket and sure enough there was a recent message sent to us.**

 

[Cuts to ElectoID]

 

**Mashiro Kunda**

 

**Kiboneko File #1**

 

**Victim: Yoshinori Kido**

 

**Height: 6' 7"**

 

**Weight: 143 lbs**

 

**Blood Type: A**

 

**Birthday: May 1st**

 

**Corpse Details**

**The victim's body was found in the Dining's Room restroom. The estimated time of death was around 7:30 am. The cause of death was the result of a severe blow to the victim's skull causing him to become unconscious and eventually succumb to his wounds. Other body wounds include his mangled legs and scratches all over his body (which may be from his time in the mines). There's no sign of any toxic substances in his body.**

 

[Cuts back to Dining Room Restroom]

 

Kiboneko: Alright, you guys got it? Good, you have one hour to investigate.

 

Kiboinu: [Crying] Eh...eh..

 

Kiboneko: [Basic look] Um bro, you doing alright?

 

Kiboinu: Agh!

 

**And with that Kiboinu sprinted down the hall.**

 

Kiboneko: [Annoyed look] Huh that brother of mine, always trying to run away!

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] So, get going you only got 59 minutes and 37 seconds left!

 

**As always, as quickly as that cat appeared he vanished.**

 

Tadamasa: Enough staling, spread out!

 

_I guess he's right....someone did kill Yoshinori and I intend to find out who._

 

**We all spread out throughout the train though I stayed here to check out the body.**

 

[INVESTIGATION START]

 

???: Ma...Mashiro!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Hm?

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Suko! What are you doing here? Atsuko needs people to hold her up!

 

Suko: [Sad look] Sa...Sata wanted to t...take my place...

 

Suko: ...

 

Suko: [Crying while clenching side] It...'s rue....Yoshinori...

 

Mashiro: [Baiting lip] Ye...yeah, anyways you shouldn't be here go and...

 

Suko: No, I want to help investigate.

 

Mashiro: Why?

 

Suko: So...someone kill...ed Yoshinori....and that isn't right...so I want to help him.

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Suko: If...I don't help now....

 

Mashiro: Yeah I get it. You just want to contribute, alright you can follow me.

 

_I get that she wants to help but she clearly isn't a fan of gory shit._

 

[Examine Yoshinori's corpse?]

>Yes

 

**Getting close was as hard as I thought it'd be. His face had the same stoic stare he always had while blood was oozing out of his bruised forehead.**

 

Suko: [Shy look] Th...that's weird.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What?

 

Suko: His helmet is missing...

 

Mashiro: You don't think he just didn't wear it today?

 

Suko: No, ever since we got here I never saw him without it.

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] I see.

 

_I guess that lead his head to be vulnerable but where did the killer move his helmet._

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] His machine seems to be the cause of his mangled legs.

 

Suko: What? Tha...that's what that thing is...

 

Mashiro: Yeah, I caught a peek of it one night when I got up.

 

Suko: I...it doesn't seem well m...made there's gears scattered every....everywhere.

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] Maybe, it was made out of discarded crap.

 

**I looked over and saw the scattered gears also had bits of blood on them. Through my search I saw something shining amongst all the gears near his leg.**

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What's this?

 

Suko: Hm?

 

**I reached over an picked up what appeared to be a room key.**

 

Suko: Is that h..his room key?

 

Mashiro: I guess...but...

 

**Still a bit skeptic I put the mysterious room key into my pocket.**

 

Suko: Wait! Th..there's some...something else.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Wh...oh.

 

**It just hit me, Yoshinori who was usually covered in dirt and pebbles was completely clean discounting his wounds.**

 

Mashiro: What the hell? Did the killer clean him?

 

Suko: Ugh...

 

**After checking a bit I couldn't find anything else notable so I decided to move on.**

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Suko.

 

Suko: [Praying] ...

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Suko: ...

 

_I guess I'll give her a minute._

 

Suko: [Sad look] Alright, I'm done.

 

Mashiro: Okay, let's go.

 

[Talk to Ginko]

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare with watery eyes] He...

 

Suko: [Shy look] Ginko?

 

Ginko: Yes?

 

Suko: Can you tell us what you found if anything?

 

Ginko: A bunch of bloody gears...and a key.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] A key?

 

**I pulled out the key I found earlier and showed it to her.**

 

Mashiro: This?

 

Ginko: [Looking down] No, this.

 

**She dug into her pocket and pulled out another room key.**

 

Suko: [Confused look] Hm?

 

Mashiro: Wait, you lost a key on the first day right?

 

Ginko: Uh-huh.

 

Suko: [Shy look] Come to think of it, didn't Takuboku loose his key too.

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Yeah, but who knows one of these keys could be Yoshinori's or maybe even the killers.

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] It could also be mine or Robun's...

 

_What?_

 

**Ginko leaned over and handed me her key.**

 

Ginko: Go check the doors to see who the keys belong to.

 

Mashiro: Alright, thanks.

 

Suko: Ginko, can I ask you something real quick.

 

Ginko: What is it?

 

Suko: Wh...who found Yoshi....Yoshinori's body first.

 

Ginko: [Tilting body and confused eyes] Why does that matter?

 

Suko: It...it may help to know who the order on who fou....found the bo...body.

 

Ginko: Oh.

 

Ginko: [Looking down] Well, I was with Tadamasa and Robun...

 

[Cuts to picture of Tadamasa and Ginko wandering toward bathroom door]

 

We were in Tadamasa's Room discussing things about the choice and our situation. Robun had to use the restroom so he headed out. After a while we went to go check on him. We found him shaking in the corner pointing toward the restroom, so we checked it out and...

 

[Cuts back to Dining Room Restroom]

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare with teary eyes] That was three...

 

Suko: [Sad look] Oh...

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Ginko.

 

Ginko: What now?

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] I'm sorry but you mentioned Robun lost his key  **aswell?**

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] Yeah, he lost it this morning.

 

_What's with all the missing keys? Damn't I can't help but feel this has something to do with the murder._

 

Mashiro: Thanks for your help Ginko.

 

Ginko: Welcome.

 

**As Suko and I stepped away I made sure to keep Ginko's Testimony in mind.**

 

[Talk to Chinatsu?]

 

Chinatsu: [Basic look] Totally weird!

 

Suko: [Confused look] Chinatsu?

 

Chinatsu: Eh?

 

Chinatsu: [Happy look while bees circle] Oh hello humans!

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] Hello...

 

_Damn't what's she doing now!_

 

Suko: We just wanted to ask if you found anything?

 

Chinatsu: Well we found two bottle caps, a pebble, some dirt, some hair, drops of juice, dust, a rug, random gears, a seed...

 

Mashiro: No...um about the murder.

 

Chinatsu: [Ducking] Oh!

 

Suko: [Shy look] Chinatsu! Are you alright?

 

Chinatsu: Yeah, we just...really hate death. Poor miner guy some of my dug beetles really liked him...

 

Suko: It's alright, we...we can't mourn now. We ne...need to find Yoshinori's killer now, so please tell us something you know or found ab...about the murder.

 

Chinatsu: Okay...this.

 

**Chinatsu gently handed over to Suko what appeared to be a napkin.**

 

Chinatsu: There.

 

Suko: A napkin?

 

[Cuts to napkin]

 

**Upon closure inspection I read:**

 

We're building a machine to ram open the train door. Also don't talk the damn cat is monitoring us.

 

You fucking idiot how the hell do you plan to do that?

 

Simple, Yoshinori here knows how to make a small machine usually used to mine small to reach places. We'll have Yoshinori build and use it to bash a hole in the train and escape through their.

 

Fucking idiot! How the hell is a damn hole useful if this fucking train is moving! Also wrong there!

 

[Cuts back to Dining Room Restroom]

 

Chinatsu: My flies found this on the miner's corpse...

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] I know what this is, Tadamasa and Atsuko wrote this so they could discuss matters the cat couldn't hear.

 

Suko: [Confused look] When did this happen?

 

Mashiro: It was another night they were working they woke me up and I saw them write this.

 

Chinatsu: One more thing.

 

[Cuts to the schedule]

 

**Hope's Peak Academy Train Schedule**

 

**1\. Drop students in train.**

 

**2\. Tell them about the life of mutual killing.**

 

**3\. Take a bath and read a good book.**

 

**4\. Make sure to make it to the first stop by five days.**

 

[Cuts back to Dining Room's Restroom]

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] This is the cat's schedule!

 

Suko: How can you know that?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Tadamasa stole it from him.

 

_Man, Yoshinori held on to this napkin and the cat's schedule, why the hell would he do that?_

 

Chinatsu: That's all we got.

 

Mashiro: Well thanks for this stuff Chinatsu.

 

Chinatsu: [Smiling] We're glad to help!

 

[Talk to Tadamasa]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hey.

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] What do you two want?

 

Suko: [Shy look] Just asking what you find.

 

Tadamasa: Sorry, I'm going to honest I refuse to share my findings, after all you of the thief could be the killers.

 

_Blunt as usual._

 

Suko: Can you at least tell us something we normally wouldn't be able to see on his corpse.

 

Tadamasa: No, sorry.

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look] ...

 

Suko: Tada...

 

**Suko waited to see if he would do anything but instead he ignored and continued his investigation.**

 

Suko: [Sad look] Hmm

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Suko, quickly let's go...um check other rooms.

 

Suko: Huh? wait!

 

**Swiftly I dragged Suko out the restroom, unbeknownst to Tadamasa at the moment I've taken some of his notes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it off there because the chapters getting long.  
> What will Mashiro discover in Tadamasa's notes. Also, who do you think killed Yoshinori?


	8. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Hopeful Days)-Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tadamasa's notes in hands Mashiro and Suko continue their investigation to find Yoshinori's killer.  
> Also hooray early release!

**Swiftly I dragged Suko out the restroom, unbeknownst to Tadamasa at the moment I've taken some of his notes.**

 

[Automoves to Dining Room]

 

_I should wait till we're further away before I check out his notes._

 

Suko: [Confused look] Why'd you drag me out like that?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Nervermind that now, we should just continue the investigation.

 

Suko: Al...alright.

 

[Talk to Robun]

 

Robun: [Nervous look] *breathing heavily*

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Robun?

 

Robun: What!

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Huh!

 

_Fuck, guess he's pretty spooked._

 

Suko: [Shy look] Um...we wanted to ask if you fou...found anything about the murder.

 

Robun: Um...

 

**An odd period of silence hit us as Robun attempted to answer that question.**

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Well if you have nothing for us now could you at least answer me a quick question.

 

Robun: What?

 

Mashiro: Ginko said you found Yoshinori's body when you wanted to use the restroom, is that true.

 

Robun: Yes.

 

Mashiro: Okay.....um.

 

_I guess he gave us something..._

 

Suko: Hey Robun, is it true that you lost your key?

 

Robun: Yeah.

 

Suko: [Confused look] How'd you loose your key and leave your room?

 

[Cuts to zoom in of door knob]

 

Suko: The door locks from the inside with a push-button while you use your key to open and lock it from outside right? Then what'd you do?

 

Robun: Well I locked it from the outside and it went missing.

 

Mashiro: You sure you just didn't drop it or something?

 

Robun: Well...I don't know but I checked everywhere. Besides I wouldn't just drop my key when I'm not with Tada I lock myself in my room remember...

 

Mashiro: Are you implying you think someone took it?

 

Robun: ...Kind of.

 

[Cuts back to Dining Room]

 

Suko: [Confused look] Wh...why the keys though?

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] The killer probably wanted to use the rooms for something.

 

_We've got to check those rooms._

 

Robun: Are we done here?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I guess so.

 

Suko: [Awkward smile] Any...anyways th...

 

**Before Suko could say thanks however Robun ran straight into the Dining Room Restroom, most likely to talk to Tadamasa.**

 

Suko: [Sad look] Was it something I said?

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] I'm sure it's fine...

 

_I'm thinking he thinks **I'm** the one who stole his key. Well I guess I am the Super High-School Level Thief... Anyways I've got to keep in mind  Robun's Testimony._

 

[Talk to Katsuhito and Kaiya]

 

Suko: [Shy look] Hey you two.

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] Hey...

 

Katsuhiro: [Hides under hood] How's it going...

 

_Damn, their energy is completely gone._

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] You guys going to be alright.

 

Kaiya: This sucks...

 

Mashiro: Huh?

 

Kaiya: Yoshinori, we should've talked to him more Katsu. After all we were just like him, lost in our own interest and like him we have no friends. Well if we don't count each other.

 

Katsuhito: It's going to be alright Kaiya...

 

Suko: [Sad look] Kaiya, there's nothing you could've done, I mean we couldn't have done any...anything.

 

Suko: [Crying while clenching side] Yoshi...Yoshinori's dead....an...and we couldn't ha...have done any...anything.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Suko?

 

_Damn this killer, everyones crying because of this bastard!_

 

Suko: All we can do is find the culprit.

 

Katsuhito: Huh?

 

Suko: Now please, tell us if you know or found anything!

 

Kaiya: Uh...

 

Kaiya: [Smiling] Uh-huh, alright. We'll find the culprit for the guy we should've befriended.

 

Katsuhito: ...

 

Mashiro: [Smiling] Good job Suko.

 

_For a girl who can barely talk right now she still manages to motivate people._

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Kaiya did you or Katsuhito find anything?

 

Kaiya: [Scratching head] Um we found a couple more gears.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] There's gears out here still!

 

_How many fucking gears are there around! I guess the scattered gears gives us an idea of what happened._

 

Kaiya: Um, oh yeah this is pretty odd.

 

**Kaiya stretched out her palm and released  a small red remote control button.**

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] You sure this ain't from one of your toys?

 

Kaiya: I'd recognize the piece if it was.

 

Katsuhito: ...

 

Suko: [Confused look] Katsuhito?

 

Katsuhito: Suko...Suko...Suko Ki.

 

Suko: Um?

 

Katsuhito: [Points toward the sky] Suko Ki! I must thank you!

 

Suko: Huh?

 

Katsuhito: You've helped Kaiya get her energy back!

 

Suko: We...

 

Katsuhito: [Stands up and points] You're an angel!

 

Suko: [Shy look] You're scaring me.

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Katsuhito, what the hell are you doing!

 

Katsuhito: [Rolling eyes while tugging hood] I'm not talking to you Kunda.

 

Katsuhito: [Stands up and points] Anyways my angel, I'm sure Yoshinor...

 

Kaiya: [Staring] Katsu.

 

Katsuhito: [Hides under hood] What is it Kaiya?

 

_Now he stops..._

 

Kaiya: Do you have anything to tell them?

 

Katsuhito: Hm...oh right!

 

Suko: [Confused look] What is it?

 

Katsuhito: Follow me!

 

**Katsuhito and Kaiya then ran down the train.**

 

Suko: Should we go after?

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] I think we should check the rooms first.

 

Suko: Alright.

 

[Leave Dining Room?]

>Yes

 

???: I...just.......need....

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Um?

 

**Before us stood Takuboku and Suzume.**

 

Suzume: [Chewing wig] Yo...

 

Takuboku: [Crying while dropping yo-yo] Mashiro, hey.

 

Suko: [Sad look] You two...

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] ....Damn't....

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Look guys, I know this fucking sucks but please keep it together. We need to find the killer so please comply with us just for a moment.

 

Takuboku: Right...*sighs*....damn this cat am I right. Anyhow, how can we help.

 

Mashiro: Just tell us if either of you found any clues.

 

Takuboku: Clues? Sorry man out of luck.

 

Suzume: We've just been here trying to open Yoshinori's door.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Why?

 

Suzume: In case he had anything personal that lead to someone wanting to kill him.

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Yeah, that makes sense. Can I ask you something Takuboku?

 

Takuboku: Sure.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] How'd you lock your door then loose your key.

 

Takuboku: Well I left my room, locked the door, and then my key kind of just disappeared.

 

_Same as Robun..._

 

Suko: [Forceful look while raising hand] Mashiro, the keys!

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Huh? Oh that's right! One of these **could** be Yoshinori's.

 

Suzume: Eh?

 

**I trotted over toward the Yoshinori's door. Looking at the key and the knob however felt odd. There was something familiar about them. However I didn't have time to worry so I placed the key into the door and then...**

 

*click*

 

_Bingo._

 

Suko: [Shy look] Is that the right key?

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Yeah..

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Alright, guess we're lucky.

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] What is it?

 

Mashiro: It's just...this odd key and doorknob.

 

Suko: [Confused look] What's so odd?

 

Mashiro: I....I don't know.

 

_Damn't! I'm the fucking SHSL THIEF! I should be able to examine this but..._

 

Suzume: His room...

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What is...

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] What the hell?!

 

Suko: Um...

 

[Cuts to a picture of Yoshinori's Room]

 

**Yoshinori's room floor was covered in scraps of metal and gears. His bed and dresser were torn apart and his floors had missing tiles. There was a pile of torn sheets in the corner that I guess he used as a makeshift bed. Just next to that was an odd little box.**

 

[Cuts back to Room Hallway]

 

Takuboku: I knew he was a sloppy guy but damn...

 

Mashiro: What?

 

Suzume: ...

 

Suko: [Shy look] Should we check it out?

 

Mashiro: I guess...

 

[Automoves to Yoshinori's Room]

 

Suko: [Confused look] Um, why would he do this to his room?

 

Suzume: Maybe he likes it better this way or something.

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] D...do you think the culprit did this somehow?

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] ...

 

**I walked toward the pile that was once his bed.**

 

Mashiro: No, he did this...

 

Takuboku: How can you tell?

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] He needed scrap metal right...

 

Takuboku: Um...

 

Mashiro: He must've used his own bed screws to use on his contraption...

 

Takuboku: I...

 

Suzume: [Crunches wig in hand] You mean....he took apart his fucking to help the group.

 

Mashiro: I guess so.

 

Suko: [Sad look] He...he was very kind...

 

**My eyes gazed around the room.**

 

Mashiro: It looks like he went through a lot of pieces of scrap to find the right pieces as well.

 

**I pulled out a handful of screws that I gathered over the investigation and sure enough one of them matched the ones used in our beds.**

 

_Yoshinori Kido, what exactly were you doing._

 

[Flashback to Part 2]

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] Do you.........not trust....me......Kunda?

 

Mashiro: What? Well...

 

_That and I kind of don't want to tell you my opinions of your "machine"._

 

Mashiro: Kido...I don't really know you.

 

Yoshinori: [Childish stare] Very well.......want to talk?

 

Mashiro: Eh...sorry kind of tired now, so.

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] Alright.......

 

[Cuts back]

 

_He talked and acted like a child but it seems like he really wanted to save everyone. Shit, shit, I should've, I should've at least gotten to know him better, I should've._

 

Takuboku: [Crying while dropping yo-yo] He really did all this.

 

Suko: [Crying] W...we..can...can't...Yoshi....Yoshi...the...killer.

 

Mashiro: Right, we have to find the culprit.

 

Suzume: I can't....

 

Takuboku: Suz...

 

**Suzume ran out of the room covering her face.**

 

Takuboku: I'll check on her.

 

**As Takuboku followed my eyes turned to the little box. Slowly I moved toward it and placed it into my palm. As Suko quietly came closer I opened it.**

 

[Cuts to open box]

 

**Inside there was Yoshinori's Hope's Peak acceptance letter, a picture, a couple rocks, and a note.**

 

**Looking at the picture it seemed to be the same odd photo the cat gave everyone, one side had Yoshinori while the other side had a picture of a young boy.**

 

Suko: What is it?

 

Mashiro: One of those odd pictures from the cat.

 

Suko: Anything else?

 

Mashiro: Yeah.

 

**I placed Yoshinori's picture in my pocket as I checked the acceptance letter. As I expected it was practically identical to mine. Next was the rocks which were....normal rocks.**

 

Suko: Is that all?

 

Mashiro: No, one more it's a note.

 

**I picked up the note and began to read it out loud:**

 

**Dear Yoshinori Kido,**

**If you've received this note, then you know what must be done. Time is almost gone as the first stop is about to happen and you must fulfill your duty. If your still not done then I COMMAND you to finish your job. After all you know what must be done.**

**From Boss**

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Suko: What is that?

 

Mashiro: I don't know.

 

[Cuts back to Yoshinori's Room]

 

Suko: [Confused look] I...it must be im...important. Everything else in this box looks pr...pretty important.

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Yeah, that makes sense.

 

**I placed the odd note in my pocket as Suko and I left the room.**

 

[Automoves to Room Hall]

 

Suko: [Sad look] Hm..

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Hey, you've got the box?

 

Suko: Yeah, it's something to remember him by...

 

Mashiro: Oh ri...

 

**Our eyes turned to Takuboku and Suzume:**

 

Takuboku: It's alright Suzume...I mean....I....man this is hard.

 

Suko: Suzume?

 

Suzume: [Crying into wig] You don't get it.

 

Suko: I...

 

Suzume: I thought if I stayed optimistic....this whole thing would just end. They say it's good to stay positive. I just....I....I....can't FUCKING DO THIS!

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] Suzume...

 

Suzume: I CAN'T!.....I wasn't prepared to deal with death. Murder scares the hell out of me. Yoshinori, he...he just wanted to save us. I....I can't....I can't handle the  **despair** of loss.

 

Suko: We...we...the kille...

 

Suzume: THEN WHAT! The fucking cat...he's just going to...to. Someone else is going to die....I can't handle this.

 

Suko: I...

 

Suko: [Crying] I know...but...but..

 

Takuboku: ....man...

 

Mashiro: Takuboku.

 

Takuboku: Yeah?

 

Mashiro: Take them to the Passenger's Room or something.

 

Takuboku: Huh?

 

Mashiro: I think you guys have had enough...

 

Takuboku: ....right...

 

**The trio walked forward ahead. I just realized, Takuboku, Suko, and Suzume were different then the rest of us. They saw the world positively and honestly believed no one would kill. Now that someone has committed murder, there peaceful world has been crushed. With the image of Takuboku, Suko, and Suzume crying in mind I decided to continue my investigation.**

 

_Where to now..._

 

**Reaching for the second key Ginko handed me I decided to check another door. After some debating I decided to check Robun's room.**

 

_I guess this is Robun's key, this door knob it's also odd..._

 

[Automoves to Robun's Room]

 

**His room was still rather messy from when he trashed it when he first arrived. I quickly scanned the room making sure to check every crack just in case Robun's Room had anything to do with the murder. After a few minutes of searching I discovered another key hidden behind a ripped opening in the wallpaper.**

 

_Why is this here?_

 

[Automoves to Room Hallway]

 

**Scanning the key gave me the same feeling that Yoshinori's key gave but again I couldn't remember exactly what's wrong with it. Without much left to do I decided to check another door, this time being Takuboku's.**

 

_Takuboku's key...right?_

 

[Automoves to Takuboku's Room]

 

**Again I searched through the room and once again discovered another key?**

 

[Automoves to Room Hall]

 

_The hell is going on! Why are the keys scattered in rooms they shouldn't be in?_

 

**I let out a deep sigh as I tried to make sense of what was happening.**

 

_Yoshinori had his key, Robun's key was found near his corpse, Takuboku's key was in Robun's Room, and Ginko's key was in Takuboku's Room unless someone ELSE lost their damn key._

 

**While scratching my head I decided to check Ginko's Room. As I expected the key was Ginko's key.**

 

_Huh?_

 

**Directly in the center of the clean and empty room lied Yoshinori's helmet. The dirtied hardhat had some blood on the top.**

 

_This is new._

 

**I reached over and held the helmet. It was oddly heavier than I expected but I dropped it almost immediately due to the dirt loosening my grip. I then put on one of my gloves and successfully picked up the evidence. After that I searched the room only to find nothing** **else of interest.**

 

[Automoves to Room Hallway]

 

_This helmet..._

 

**I suddenly remembered the time limit and the fact Tadamasa could come from behind so I didn't have much time to think so I moved on. However before I left I looked down and saw what appeared to be an odd metal plate.**

 

_What's this?_

 

**Before I could do anything I heard footsteps so I panicked and moved on.**

 

[Leave Room Hallway?]

 

**As I entered the Passenger's Room I noticed Suko was waiting for me.**

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Suko?

 

Suko: [Shy look] I sti...still want to contribute.

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] Listen Suko...

 

Suko: I want cry an...anymore ple...please, Yoshinori he...he deserves as much help as he can get.

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Suko: I...will help.

 

Mashiro: Fine, but you better not cry again.

 

Suko: [Smiling] Thank you.

 

Katsuhito: [Points toward the sky] Be thankful Kunda! This angel truly smiles upon you!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What are you?

 

Kaiya: [Staring] I guess she is your angel in a way.

 

Mashiro: Huh? wait?

 

Suko: [Shy look] ...

 

Katsuhito: Anyways your info that you asked for.

 

**Katsuhito made a dramatic point toward the back of the Passenger's Room.**

 

Katsuhito: [Harsh glare] I kept my  **HeroRobot Mark Guyver** figure back there, however it seems someone has stolen it.

 

Mashiro: ....That's it?...

 

_A fucking toy..._

 

Katsuhito: What do mean that's it! That figure was a limited edition, one of five in a set!

 

Kaiya: [Scratching head] There's more...

 

Mashiro: What?

 

Kaiya: There's more, not only is  **HeroRobot Mark Guyver** missing but the seats seem off.

 

Suko: [Confused look] How so?

 

Kaiya: In the pouches in the back of the seats I stored some tools, however it seems everything is a seat off from where I put them.

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] I see.

 

Katsuhito: [Hides under hoods] Kaiya needs her tools, there important to her.

 

Kaiya: And Katsu needs to find his missing  **HeroRobot Mar** **k** **Guyver** ,after all it's important to him and they only made so many.

 

Katsuhito: [Smiling] Thanks for caring Kaiya!

 

Kaiya: [Smiling] Thank you Katsu!

 

Katsuhiro: Kaiya!

 

Kaiya: Katsu!

 

_There doing it again..._

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Thanks guys, let's move Suko.

 

Suko: [Confused look] Huh?

 

Mashiro: There getting weird again move!

 

[Talk to Suzume and Takuboku]

 

_Actually I don't think they'd want to be involved._

 

[Leave Passenger's Room?]

>Yes

 

[Leave Hallway?]

>Yes

 

[Talk to Zeshin]

 

Zeshin: [Serious glare] This.

 

Suko: [Confused look] Zeshin, what is it?

 

Zeshin: These streaks of blood on the ground. It doesn't really fit.

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Hm...

 

Suko: Anything else?

 

Zeshin: They're gears all over the place.

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] They're everywhere.

 

Zeshin: I guess I can't do much here, sorry gotta run.

 

**Zeshin sprinted off to check other parts of the train.**

 

[Talk to Mai, Sata, and Ippei]

 

Mai: [Confused look while sticking pencil up] Atsuko

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] is alive.

 

???: Fuck this!

 

Mashiro and Suko: Huh?!

 

[Cuts to Atsuko with a blooded head and upset glare]

 

Mashiro: You...you're awake?

 

Suko: It's a miracle.

 

Atsuko: Like hell it is! Ugh damn't what are the fuck are you doing!

 

Sata: Keeping you steady, if you tilt your head you could fall into a coma and die. Trust me I've talked to ghosts that experienced this.

 

Atsuko: Ugh.

 

Mai: Atsuko, are you feeling okay?

 

Atsuko: I got hit in the fucking skull! When we find the bastard that tried to kill ME I'm going...

 

Mashiro: Calm down! If you keep moving you might slip up!

 

Atsuko: How do you know this shit!

 

Mashiro: I've had a "history" of helping injured people.

 

Atsuko: What a couple of your gang members got shot up or something?

 

[Cuts back to Classroom]

 

Suko: [Smiling] Well, I'm still glad you're okay.

 

Mai: [Thinking look] Atsuko is okay, she's okay, she's okay, she's ...

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Damn't everyone shut the hell up!

 

_Still swears more than a business woman should..._

 

Atsuko: Anyways...

 

Atsuko: [Angry face while arms crossed] It seems someone offed the miner.

 

Mai: [Twitching] Yes, that's true.

 

Atsuko: *sighs* He was filthy, a dumbass, and super weird however....he was a hard worker I can respect that.

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] So that trial bullshit is starting soon.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Yeah.

 

Atsuko: Ugh.

 

Sata: Anyone have a drink for her?

 

Ippei: [Raising hand] Right her lady Sata.

 

Sata: Thank you Ippei.

 

Suko: Atsuko, do...do you remember how you got struck?

 

Atsuko: Nope, all I remember is waking up at night for some reason and then it was lights out again.

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Alright, not much but still something.

 

_Atsuko's Testimony , gotta keep that in mind._

 

Sata: Ippei, hold her up.

 

Ippei: [Smiling] Yes, of course.

 

Sata: Now to complete the true reason I came here.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What's that.

 

Sata: [Harsh glare along with doll] There!

 

**Sata then kicked the wooden door of the classroom to reveal...**

 

Suko: [Shocked look] It's scary.

 

Atsuko: [Scared look while hair stands] Agh!

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] What the HELL!

 

**Behind the apparently thin wall hid several swords in what appeared to be a blank area.**

 

Sata: That you Leonardo for telling me about this and I hope you see your grandmother soon, also sorry about the car accident.

 

Ippei: [Smiling with star eyes] Lady Sata that's an amazing discovery.

 

Suko: What is it!

 

**Sata pulled out her ElectoID.**

 

[Cuts to ElectroID]

 

**Rule #5: You cannot harm the school’s headmaster, Kiboneko, nor can you destroy any of the surveillance cameras.**

 

[Cuts back to Classroom]

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] When I saw this rule I was a bit confused about the consequences. I asked Ippei to ask the cat and he said that breaking this rule would lead to punishment. That made me more curious so I contacted the Spirit World and this guy Leonardo told me about the hidden things in wall. So because of my curiosity Ippei and I wandered the halls checking these out until we came here.

 

Ippei: [Closing eyes and tilting head] It was quite odd considering our circumstance.

 

Sata: It didn't stop there every day more stuff vanished but the swords remained. I then sent Ippei to ask the dog about it.

 

Ippei: Apparently the floors are covered in dormant pressure plates under the flooring and if anyone were to break a rule the cat would activate the one the person was standing on sending those swords to impale them.

 

Sata: It's rather odd that all that stuff went missing or why the person who emptied it would leave the swords.

 

Suko: Ugh?

 

Mai: This is odd...

 

Atsuko: Stupid fucking cat.

 

_So there's missing stuff in the walls added into the equation._

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Wait, shit!

 

**I suddenly remembered the notes I stole from Tadamasa.**

 

Mashiro: The notes!

 

Suko: [Confused look] Mashiro?

 

**As I the scan through the notes I quickly realized...they're blank.**

 

???: You're truly odd Thief.

 

_!_

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Odd, you tried to steal my notes however I prepared for that possibility.

 

_Shit!_

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Why would you want that dumbass's notes.

 

Suko: [Confused look] Why would you steal his notes Mashiro?

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] ...

 

Mashiro: [Angry look while raising fist] Well, I wanted to get as much information as possible but this bastard refused to share information.

 

Tadamasa: Again I had no reason.

 

Mashiro: There's plenty reason, someone killed Yoshinori and we could use as much information as we can get to find the culprit.

 

Atsuko: I'll side with the thief, this bastard is an unreasonable jackass.

 

Tadamasa: Nice to see your awake Atsuko.

 

Atsuko: Fuck you.

 

Suko: [Shy look] I get what you mean Mashiro but it won't help if everyone gets mad at each other.

 

Mashiro: Yeah, but...

 

*DING DONG DING DONG*

 

Kiboneko: [Sitting down on a beanbag on the monitor] Attention all students!

 

Kiboneko: Times up, I **hope** you gathered all you needed nyayayaya!

 

Kiboneko: Anyways the Class Trial begins now!

 

Kiboneko: See ya there!

 

_Now?_

 

**Almost** **instantaneously smoke burst into the room.**

 

[Cuts to black]

 

**....**

 

**...**

 

**..**

 

**.**

 

Satori: Mashiro?

 

Satori: Are you alright?

 

Satori: What do you think you're doing?

 

MASHIRO KUNDA!

 

_Eh?_

 

**My eyes opened to see everyone standing a metal room. The walls and floor were vibrating and everything was colored grey.**

 

Takuboku: [Big smile while yo-yo launches in the air] Hey looks like you're always the last one to wake up.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Um yeah.

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] ....man..this is happening...

 

Mashiro: Yeah....

 

Takuboku: ....

 

Mashiro: You alright?

 

Takuboku: I...I'm going to check on Suzume, I mean I've been watching her up till now so why not.

 

Suko: [Shy look] Y...you...al..alright...

 

_She's panicking.._

 

Mashiro: [Shrugging] I've been better.

 

Mai: [Saluting] Your welcome.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Huh?

 

Mai: I woke you.

 

Mashiro: Oh, thanks.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Suko.

 

Suko: [Crying] Y...yea...yeah...

 

Mashiro: [Smiling] It's alright...it's going to be fine.

 

Suko: O...O...Okay...

 

[Cuts to a picture of the room]

 

**15 of us total, it was nerve-wracking knowing that one of us committed murder. Suko and Mai stood near me while I noticed Chinatsu creeped behind me. I noticed Tadamasa, Zeshin, and Atsuko, who was bandaged on her head,  leading in the front of the group. In the back Robun and Ginko cowered in opposite corners. Katsuhito and Kaiya seemed to staring at Sata's doll while Sata and Ippei sat down discussing something. Takuboku wasn't far behind me as he tried to talk to the terrified Suzume. All of seemed eager and scared at the same time. As we waited for what appeared to be hours the rumbling room suddenly stopped. Before we could notice the front burst open.**

 

[Cuts to Trial Room]

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Hello students!

 

Kiboinu: [Scared look] Hello...

 

**The room in front of us had a black and white floor tiles. In the center was 16 podiums connected in a circular shape. Upon closer inspection the podiums had the kanji for "hope" engraved in them. There were green curtains hanged against the walls and on the ceiling was a four sided tv. The walls were a goldish rusted color and appeared to be made from old train parts. Behind the podium and against the walls stood two thrones that also seemed to be made out of old train parts but instead one was painted white and red while the other was black and red. The oddest part of the room was on the opposite side of the thrones was a poster of a black and white bear thing with a bunch of darts, utensils, knives, swords, spears, and bullet holes on it.**

 

Kiboneko: Alright just take a look around.....good?.....good?....great! Now without further a...

 

Suzume: [Crying into wig] Why?

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Suzume!

 

Suzume: Why?

 

Kiboneko: [Confused look] ???

 

Suzume: Why are you making us do this!?

 

Kiboneko: ???

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Nyayayaya! How can you students not get it yet! Have you not been studying? All I do is for the sake of **hope**.

 

Suzume: How is this hope?!

 

Kiboneko: [Sighing] Ugh so naive. You kids may not get it but the world is consumed by a lot of  **despair** and what it really needs is some hope.

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Don't you get it? That's where you come in! You children, you students, you Super High-School Levels are the examples of hope for the world! If they see your hope even in these dark times it may inspire hope in them aswell.

 

Suzume: Wha?

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What do you mean by "consumed by  **despair** "?

 

Kiboneko: Like I was saying let the Class Trial begin!

 

**Reluctantly we all walked toward a podium to begin the trial. Kiboneko and Kiboninu then trotted to their thrones.**

 

_"consumed by **despair** "?_

 

**I looked around at the room, we all looked at each other with fear and nervousness.**

 

**I thought back to Yoshinori, someone like him murdered...**

 

**I tried to recall the evidence as I feared if it was enough.**

 

**Yet through all this...I felt we could find the culprit.**

 

**Is this the hope Kiboneko was talking about?**

 

**[CLASS TRIAL]**

** >START<**

**"all rise"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the investigation is done the first trial can finally begin.  
> With knew evidence are previous theories changed? How was Yoshinori murdered? Who killed him?   
> Also thank you all for commenting and waiting, I know this took awhile but I''m excited it's finally starting. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Class Trial)-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here the first Class Trial, so of course time for a tutorial.
> 
> First off Non-Stop Debates. Every Non-Stop Debate will give you certain Truth Bullets at the beginning. Words or phrases that are wrong will be bolded while ones you can agree with will be underlined. The goal is to match the Truth Bullet to the with the correct Testimony.
> 
> Second, Rebuttal Showdowns are well basically the same.
> 
> Ex. 1:
> 
> Truth Bullets: TB1-Red,TB2-Pink,TB3-Green
> 
> Guy A: [Smiling] Isn't it great how the (strawberries) are blue.
> 
> Guy B: [Confused look] Aren't they red like (blood)?
> 
> Girl A: [Angry look] No you morons, (cherries) are red
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Solution: TB2>T2
> 
> Protag Guy: [Pointing] THAT'S WRONG! Blood is clearly pink!
> 
> Guy C: [Confused look] Shouldn't we be talking about Girl G's murder?
> 
> Third, occasional Mashiro will have to remember something. Simply select the correct answer.
> 
> Ex. 2:
> 
> Protag Guy: What color is the sky?
> 
> A: Brown  
> B: Green  
> C: Blue
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Solution: C
> 
> That's all for now, so let the Trial begin!

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Now let's begin with a quick explanation of the Class Trial.

 

Kiboneko: During the Trial it's the innocents job to use evidence to uncover the culprit.

 

Kiboneko: Then the whole class votes, if the majority vote for the culprit the culprit will be executed...however

 

Kiboneko: [Laughing] if the class chooses wrong then everyone except the culprit will be executed.

 

Kiboneko: Then the culprit would have successfully proven that their hope was not in vain and get to graduate.

 

Kiboinu: [Sad look] *pant pant*

 

Kiboneko: [Basic look] Bro?....Anyways any questions?

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] What's that?

 

**Takuboku awkwardly raised his hand and pointed toward what appeared to be a black and white picture of Yoshinori with a crude blood x over it.**

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] All students are to be involved in a Class Trial regardless if they're alive or not.

 

Kiboneko: Well if that's all, please begin debating among yourselves.

 

Takuboku: Al..alright.

 

**The Trial Room fell into silence. All of our eyes turned to Tadamasa who was going over his notes, we had no idea how to start.**

 

Kiboneko: ...

 

Kiboneko: [Confused look] ...

 

Kiboneko: [Annoyed look] ...

 

Kiboneko: Goddamn't someone start!

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] Give us a break...we don't know what to do...

 

Katsuhito: [Looking down] Kaiya...

 

Katsuhito: [Stands up and points] Fine I shall start, for Yoshinori Kido!

 

Katsuhito: [Hides under hood] Let's establish the crime scene first.

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Very well.

 

_Looks like things are getting started..._

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-odd note,TB2-scattered gears,TB3-metal plate

 

Suko: [Shy look] Ok, Yoshinori was fou...found in the bathroom...

 

Katsuhito: His legs were obliterated and his head had a **significant** strike on it.

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare with watery eyes] He apparently died at around  **7:30 am.**

 

Suko: B...but if...he was killed then...doesn't that mean the killer must've made some...pr...preparations **the night before** judging b...by how the cri...crime scene was so complicated.

 

Katsuhito: That may be true...also it seems his machine was somehow involved as it was around his legs.

 

Robun: [Nervous look] That machine of his? Oh that thing he kept in the restroom.

 

Katsuhito: In the restroom? So that means that clunky thing was **always in the restroom**.

 

Suko: Y...yeah, one more detail we should no...note is the various  **items** he had with h...him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB2>T4

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] WAIT THAT'S WRONG!

 

Atsuko: [Angry face while arms crossed] Ow my ears dumbass!

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look while lightly sweating] Oh....sorry.

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while pressing hand on face] Whatever just continue.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Anyways, there is evidence that the machine left the bathroom.

 

Katsuhito: [Surprised look] Really?

 

Mashiro: Yeah, there were gears identical to the ones around Yoshinori scattered all over the train.

 

Zeshin: [Serious glare] I can vouch for that, there were gears around Atsuko.

 

Atsuko: [Surprised look] Huh? Around me?

 

Robun: What's wrong?

 

Atsuko: Don't you get it? If the same gears were around me I guess that means the same fucker that bashed me killed Yoshinori.

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] Hmm?

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] What is it?

 

Sata: I don't think it's enough.

 

Atsuko: What?

 

Sata: Is that enough to prove the attacker and killer are the same?

 

_It seems we have some doubt in the room. I mean it just makes sense for the killer and attacker to be the same right?_

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-Robun's key,TB2-odd key and doorknob,TB3-Atsuko's Testimony

 

Sata: I mean we can't know for sure that **the killer and attacker are the same.**

 

Atsuko: What don't you fucking get!

 

Takuboku: Sata, do you have **any evidence?**

 

Ippei: [Smiling] Do not doubt milady, she knows what she's doing.

 

Ippei: Now milady will you please explain.

 

Sata: It has to do with the **how he was killed.**

 

Atsuko: What about it?

 

Sata: Both him and Atsuko were bashed on the head, however Yoshinori **clearly got attacked more.**

 

Sata: Why is that exactly?

 

Takuboku: Maybe **he got attacked first** and the killer was eventually planning to do the same to Atsuko.

 

Sata: But why? Most of the violence seems **unnecessary**.

 

Atsuko: [Angry face while arms crossed] Maybe the killers just a sick fuck, how does this prove anything?!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB3>T5

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] NO THAT'S WRONG!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Yoshinori most likely wasn't attacked first.

 

Takuboku: Why do you say that?

 

Mashiro: According to what Atsuko told me, she was attacked at night. However Yoshinori was killed at 7:30 in the morning.

 

Suko: But how does that prove it, what if Yo...Yoshinori was at...attacked first and to...took awhile to d...die.

 

Ginko: [Looking down] Depends, head injuries can take anywhere from a second to a couple days to kill someone.

 

Sata: We're still ignoring all the extra damage done to Yoshinori.

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] I have to agree with Sata.

 

_It is quite odd, why go through all the trouble. Looks like it be easier to cross out possibilities first._

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-Kiboneko File #1,TB2-metal plate,TB3-odd note

 

Atsuko: I'm sticking with the killer's just a **sick fucker.**

 

Katsuhito: [Hiding under hood] That doesn't help Atsuko...

 

Robun: Maybe it was an **accident?**

 

Takuboku: Robun, how would it be an accident?

 

Robun: I...I don't know!?

 

Suko: Maybe that's what delayed his death, did he **bleed out.**

 

Ginko: Possibly...however bleeding out doesn't take that long.

 

Zeshin: Maybe the killer set it up as a **trap.**

 

Kaiya: [Staring] A trap?

 

Zeshin: To hold Yoshinori in place.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB1>T3

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] WAIT THAT'S WRONG!

 

Mashiro: The Kiboneko File #1 clearly stated he died from head injury.

 

Suko: [Confused look] Hm?

 

Ginko: [Curious stare] You sure the cat ain't lying?

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] I wouldn't dare! That File is the only thing that helps make these Trials interesting, after all you'd be helpless without them.

 

Ginko: Oh...

 

Robun: [Confused look] Okay, so he didn't bleed out but does this really prove Yoskinori's killer and Atsuko's attacker are different people.

 

Suko: [Shy look] Sata, is there anything else you can add?

 

Sata: [Looking down] *inaudible whisper*

 

Robun: [Surprised look while gum bubble pops] Hey! Pay attention, you're the one who brought up the possibility.

 

Sata: ...

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] I'm certain now the attacker and killer are separate.

 

_She seems confident this time, what could she be talking about?_

A: Atsuko and Yoshinori's injuries

B: The meat on the bone

C: Atsuko and Yoshinori's body positions

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: C

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I SEE NOW!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Sata, you're referring to how there bodies were right?

 

Sata: Yes, Atsuko was lying on the ground however Yoshinori was at angle.

 

[Cuts to a picture of Yoshinori's corpse]

 

Sata: His head was resting on the sink and his legs were stuck to his machine giving him an angel look. Now does it really make sense for the killer to place his body like that?

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] Huh I guess that's something.

 

Katsuhito: Wait alright I see that they're different but...

 

Kaiya: what if the killer struck both of them and they simply fell like that?

 

Suko: But that doe...doesn't explain the whole l...leg si...situation.

 

Robun: I just don't get it! Is there anything else?

 

Suko: You still doubt Sata's the...theory?

 

Robun: We've got to be sure of everything right?

 

Robun: [Nervous look] Besides, I still see problems.

 

_More of this? Wait there's got to be something else, Sata seems to have the right idea so far._

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-scattered gears,TB2-metal plate,TB3-streaks of blood on the ground,TB4-completely clean,TB5-small red remote control button

 

Robun: First of all isn't it a bit of a **coincidence** that two people would strike two others around the same time?

 

Kaiya: Also how do we not know the killer **wasn't trying to kill Atsuko** and she just got in the way?

 

Suko: Wh...what do you mean?

 

Kaiya: The leg thing...

 

Kaiya: That could've been set as a trap and the killer might of panicked and struck Atsuko out of desperation.

 

Suko: That seems a bit odd.

 

Katsuhito: I'm sticking with they were both initially struck and **left to die.**

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] If that's true, what about the machine?

 

Katsuhito: Yoshinori hid it in the bathroom right?

 

Katsuhito: What if the killer simply **set it off on accident?**

 

Mai: [Thinking while biting pencil] Is there **proof** of that?

 

Robun: [Surprised look while chewing gum] There's too many factors!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB3>T3

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] NO THAT'S WRONG!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] There's no way Atsuko was simply struck and left there.

 

Katsuhito: [Surprised look] Oh really now?

 

Mashiro: Yes, because according to Atsuko she simply woke up and went to black.

 

Kaiya: [Thinking was chewing hair] What if she just doesn't remember? She was hit pretty hard after all.

 

Mashiro: There's more proof she was moved. Next to her in the classroom was not only the previously mentioned gears but also were streaks of blood.

 

Ginko: [Tilting body and confused eyes] Wait, if there's streaks there how come there isn't anymore around the train?

 

Suko: [Eyes open wide] Wait it's...it's the floor.

 

Ginko: What about?

 

Suko: The floor the t...train's floors are me...metal, but the class.....classroom's are made of old wood. The kil...killer would've easily cleaned the streaks off the clear steel...how..however the old wood would've pr...proved difficult.

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] ...

 

Ginko: I get it, Atsuko was struck and dragged off to the classroom trailing her blood.

 

Mai: [Contemplating] ...

 

Suko: [Confused look] Mai?

 

Mai: I see now. The killer and attacker are most definitely different.

 

Robun: [Nervous look] How?!

 

Zeshin: Look at the methods, Atsuko was struck, dragged, left on the ground, and attacked hidden in the night while Yoshinori had his legs mangled, struck on the head, put at in angle, and killed in the morning.

 

Ginko: There's more as well, looking a the woods again they're noticeably different. Atsuko had the top of her head bashed open, while Yoshinori had a dent on his forehead. The wounds are also shaped completely different.

 

Suko: [Shy look] Both scenes are also rather odd, Atsuko body had an obvious at....tempt to hind its inj....injuries like clean...cleaning blood, while Yosh....Yoshinori left a large bl...bloody mess with the only attem...attempt to hide was a lo....locked do...door.

 

Zeshin: Now why does one scene have next to no evidence while the other is a bloody mess.

 

Robun: ...

 

Robun: [Back turned] Guess I was wrong sorry for wasting time...

 

Mashiro: [Thinking] Actually I think you did the opposite.

 

Robun: [Surprised look while gum bubble pops] Really how?

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] Well now we know two of us attempted murder.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] So now we've got to make sure we don't mess up the separate pieces of evidence.

 

Robun: Alright...now what?

 

Zeshin: Let's focus on the big one, how were they each attacked.

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Let's start with the simpler one, Atsuko's attack.

 

_Atsuko was struck on head and dragged to the classroom. We should start by finding the attack weapon._

A: Yoshinori's helmet

B: metal plate

C: Yoshinori's machine

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: A

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I'VE GOT IT!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I think I know what the murder weapon is.

 

Zeshin: What then?

 

Mashiro: Yoshinori's helmet, I discovered it while searching the rooms. When I picked it up I noticed how fucking heavy it was, not only that it hat a tint of blood on the top.

 

Mai: [Thinking look] Yoshinori Kido's helmet?

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] Doesn't that contradict an earlier resolution?

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] What do you mean?

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Dumbass pig that can't be right. We just established my attacker and the killer are different people. So how the fuck is the attacker suppose to get their hands on Yoshinori's helmet, you know the filthy hat he never took off even though it smelled like shit?

 

Mashiro: Eh?

 

_Fuck that's a good point..._

 

Kaiya: [Thinking was chewing hair] Shit! So are the attacker and the killer the same or not?

 

Katsuhito: Kaiya! Language.

 

Kaiya: [Looking down] Oh...sorry.

 

Suko: Well....it's not imp....impossible.

 

Takuboku: What do you mean...

 

Katsuhito: Takuboku! Don't be rude to the angel!

 

Ippei: [Closing eyes and tilting head] Let the missionary talk, lady Sata brought up the possibility so it **can't** be wrong.

 

Atsuko: Aren't you fucking confident.

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] Guys whatever! Anyways Suko you were saying?

 

Suko: It's possible. Someone would just have to take Yoshinori's helmet without him knowing it.

 

Atsuko: But he always wore it!

 

Suko: Not always...there's some....something that shows he mi...might have took it off.

 

_I thought hard, what was she talking about?_

 

A: Yoshinori's picture

B: seats seem off

C: completely clean

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: C

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I SEE NOW!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Suko is referring to the state of Yoshinori's body.

 

Takuboku: What about it?

 

Mashiro: Didn't you see?

 

[Cuts to Yoshinori's corpse]

 

Mashiro: Disregarding the injuries something about Yoshinori's body was noticeably different. For the first time since we got here his body was clear of dirt and dust. In fact he was completely clean.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Takuboku: What are you saying?

 

Mashiro: I'm saying our miner friend finally took a bath and someone took his helmet while he was in there.

 

Atsuko: [Cut-in] HOLD IT DUMBASS!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Atsuko what are you doing?

 

Atsuko: [Angry face while arms crossed] I'm not listening to your shit anymore. There are many problems with what your saying right now!

 

_What the hell is she talking about? Guess I have no choice but to hear her out._

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 

Truth Blades: TB1-napkin,TB2-odd key and doorknob,TB3-schedule

 

Atsuko: Are you even fucking listening to yourself?

 

Atsuko: Your big claim is Yoshinori took a bath?

 

Atsuko: Do you even know why he would

 

Atsuko: or are you just making up bullshit!

 

Atsuko: He never minded his scent one damn bit!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] He may have not minded it.

 

Mashiro: However, he cared about what everyone else thought.

 

Mashiro: it wouldn't be unbelievable for him to clean himself so others would better stand his presence.

 

Atsuko: Hm, well how would the killer even steal his helmet?

 

Atsuko: Even if he took a shower he'd most likely do it in his room.

 

Atsuko: Do you even know?

 

Atsuko: Face it, there's **no way the killer could get into Yoshinori's room** and get his helmet.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB2

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I'LL CUT YOUR CLAIM TO PIECES!

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] Atsuko there **is** a way.

 

Atsuko: How so?

 

**I remembered what I saw now. My mind turned toward the keys and doorknobs again.**

 

Mashiro: Around Yoshinori's corpse were many keys, those keys belonged to either Takuboku, Robun, Ginko, or Yoshinori. So I spent time to investigate each room, and throughout that I discovered clues in each of their rooms.

 

Takuboku: Are you saying the killer stole our keys and hid evidence in our room?

 

Kaiya: [Staring] I get it, the killer stole Yoshinori's key and entered his room to swipe his helmet.

 

Katsuhito: Then they must have dropped the keys near Yoshinori's corpse to dispose of any evidence connected to them.

 

Mashiro: They didn't need to...

 

Takuboku: Hm?

 

Atsuko: What the hell are you talking about?

 

**I pulled out the keys once again and finally decided it was true.**

 

Mashiro: They did enter Yoshinori's room to steal his helmet while he was showering. However they didn't need to steal any keys to get in because...

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Oh, he's got it.

 

Mashiro: all of are keys and door locks are identical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new shocking revelation. An attacker and killer who could enter any room without much trouble.  
> Hope you all enjoyed and hope I did well for the first trial so far.  
> As usual, now that its begun any predictions for the attacker and the killer?
> 
> Random note: Anyone else see New Daganronpa V3's trailer? The Debate Scrummage mechanic is either going to be interesting or a fucking mess but we'll see.


	10. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Class Trial)-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for the major delay, I've been rather busy with life but without further adieu the trial continues, so now a tutorial.
> 
> Hangman's Gambit, basically your given a question and the answer has its letters mixed up...huh guess that's it...
> 
> Ex. 3:
> 
> The opposite of dog is?
> 
> ATC
> 
> Solution: Cat.

Kaiya: [Staring] Mashiro?

 

Mashiro: As I said, the keys are identical as are the locks on our doors.

 

Mai: [Thinking look] Is that so?

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] Huh?! Ho...how'd you figure that?

 

Mashiro: It has to do with the four keys I got my hands on.

 

[Cuts to zoom in of the four room keys]

 

Mashiro: During Suko and I's investigation we discovered Yoshinori's key, also Ginko handed us a key we found. With those keys we were able to access Yoshinori's and Robun's rooms. Oddly enough however inside Robun's room was another key. Using that I accessed Takuboku's quarters, which led to the discovery of another key which allowed me to enter Ginko's room.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Mashiro: Now think about that, what are the odds that I would find the right keys to enter the rooms in the right order? Also what why and how would Takuboku's key be in Robun's room and the same can be said about Ginko's key in Takuboku's room.

 

Katsuhito: [Hides under hoods] That does sound pretty odd..

 

Kaiya: Yeah.

 

Suko: [Confused look] When did you check all those other rooms Mashiro?

 

Mashiro: It's when I sent you off with Suzume and Takuboku to calm you off.

 

Suko: I...I...see.

 

Robun: [Nervous look] *breathing heavily* Wait.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Robun?

 

Robun: [Shaking and pointing] It's you!

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Huh!

 

Robun: You did it! Yo..you guys g..get it right! He...he's...the SHSL Theif! He...he took our keys!

 

Mashiro: What?

 

Robun: N..now you're trying to...to trick us, yeah that's it! 

 

_What's up with this guy?_

 

Mashiro: [Serious look] Robun calm down. You have no evidence to your claims.

 

Robun: So you went looking into our rooms and in there you just so happened to find our keys. Sounds like bullshit to me! You probally took our keys so you could hide all the evidence in our rooms!

 

Takuboku: C'mon...that can't be right..

 

Suko: I..it isn't. Yeah...no...Mashiro showed me, Takuboku, and Suzume Yoshinori's room. If he was really hiding evidence in the rooms he wouldn't have shown us any of them.

 

Takuboku: Yeah that's right! Especially Yoshinori's room since his looked the most like a crime scene.

 

[Cuts to Yoshinori's Room]

 

Takuboku: His bed and mattress were ripped up and overall the room was messy in general.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Robun: [Nervous look] So! Yoshinori was a sloppy person in general, he probably kept his room like that! Doesn't prove the coincidental key findings in the rest of the rooms! 

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] Ugh!

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Hm...

 

Robun: What? That's right he sent you off to "investigate" the other rooms. That's suspicious right!

 

Zeshin: [Serious glare] He'snot wrong. That's a coincidence that you have no way of proving.

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare with teary eyes] Wait! He's not wrong I did give him the key that I found. I also saw him discover the one on Yoshinori.

 

Robun: That doesn't explain the other two!

 

Mai: [Twitching] Mashiro Kunda, please explain. Why should we believe your story.

 

_Ugh, damn they really think I did it...there has go to be a way to explain my innocence...how?_

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 

ONIYEGKSK

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: Ginko's Key

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] THAT'S IT!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Robun you saying that I robbed all of your keys is impossible.

 

Robun: How so?

 

Mashiro: Because, back on the first say here Ginko lost her key before I was conscious.

 

Robun: Hm?

 

Ginko: [Surprised look while hair sticks up] That's right, you found me trying to get in my room. When you first met me I had already lost my key.

 

Robun: So, what about the other keys you had?

 

Mashiro: Exactly, your accusation I stole all the keys are different and I simply used them to enter everyone's rooms. However as I said, the key I found on Yoshinori allowed me enter his room and the one Ginko found allowed me to enter your room. This leads to the odd coincidences when opening the rooms.

 

Mai: [Staring] Mashiro, the issue is no one saw you check those three rooms.

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] Oh right.

 

Zeshin: That's true, how do we know you're not faking the discovery of the last two keys.

 

_That's true, I need to show them that I didn't steal any of the keys...but how?_

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-Robun's key,TB2-metal plate,TB3-odd note

 

Mai: Mashiro, do you have anyway to prove you checked the rooms or that you didn't steal the keys?

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] I see you guys' point, however I'm not prepared to just simply just say he did it this early.

 

Mai: But most of his point requires us to  **simply take his word for it.**

 

Robun: Yeah, he has no point!

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] How would I even steal your keys?

 

Robun: Simple! Yo...you would just **pickpocket us.**

 

Mashiro: Just pickpocket? Isn't that a detailed explanation...

 

Zeshin: To be fair, you are the SHSL Thief. It would be a **non issue robbing** **us.**

 

Suko: [Sad look] Y..your...all ma..making assumptions though.

 

Zeshin: The **assumption has credence though** , as I said as a thief who's to say he won't use that talent to his advantage here.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB1>T2

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] THAT'S IT!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Robun I couldn't have pick pocketed you because I was never able to be near you!

 

Robun: [Surprised look while gum bubble pops] What do you mean?

 

Mashiro: I was never able to get close to you since you avoided me or locked yourself in your room. How can I pick pocket someone I could never get near.

 

Zeshin: But, as the SHSL Thief there's the possibility of you sneaking up on him and pick pocketing him whenever he was out of his room.

 

Suko: [Forceful look while raising hand] No way! Mashiro had no chance, cause he's spend his days with other people around and I can safely say he never got near Robun while I was with him,

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] That's right! Same here, never got near ya.

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] To further add to that, not many people have scene much of Robun in general. He only ever hangs out with Ginko, Tadamasa, and Yoshinori.

 

Ippei: [Smiling] Well put, milady.

 

Zeshin: [Thinking] Well that's that, even a talented thief can't rob someone they never got near.

 

Robun: [Nervous look] That's not completely true..we ran into that night...

 

Ginko: But still...he stayed back and we never took our eyes off him. He couldn't taken your key then either.

 

Robun: I...I...I suppose so.

 

Mai: [Thinking while biting pencil] But that only proves three out of the four keys weren't stolen, what about Takuboku's.

 

Zeshin: True, as said he spends a good amount of time around him giving him the perfect opportunity to rob him.

 

_Ok doing good, but to fully prove I didn't steal the keys I just need to show em I didn't take Takuboku's with..._

 

A: the location

B: the time

C: the witnesses

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: B

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I SEE NOW!

 

Mashiro: [Baisc look] I couldn't have done taken Takuboku's key because I had no time to do it.

 

Zeshin: [Raises eyebrow] How so?

 

Mashiro: Because the day before he lost his key I spent the day with him and Suko.

 

Zeshin: Doesn't that prove you had a chance to take it?

 

Mashiro: It actually does the opposite. Takuboku, you had his key to enter your room that night right?

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] Yeah?

 

Mashiro: That's just it.

 

[Cuts back to Flashback of Mashiro waking up]

 

Mashiro: He spent the day with me and still had his key to enter his room at night, however by the time I woke up he had lost his key.

 

[Cuts back to Flashback of Takuboku waiting in front of the Bathroom]

 

Mashiro: [Surprised look] Really it's still occupied?

 

Takuboku: Damn't hurry up!

 

Zeshin: [Peeking out paper] Takuboku, at this point I don't think it's quite worth it. I'd suggest just using your room bathroom.

 

Takuboku: I can't!

 

Suko: [Nervous look] Why?

 

Takuboku: My key's missing!

 

Mashiro: What! How?

 

Takuboku: I don't know, it just kind of disappeared! I don't really care right now because I just wanna pee!

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Mashiro: There's no way I could've taken his key if I was asleep.

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] That's right! I must of lost my key that morning because i definitely had it the night before.

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] What now Zeshin, there's no way Mashiro could've stolen my key.

 

Zeshin: Hm.

 

Zeshin: [Serious glare] Alright, I admit it you didn't take the keys Mashiro.

 

Mai: [Saluting] My apologizes for the accusations Mashiro Kunda!

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] It's fine Mai.

 

Mai: It is not.

 

Mashiro: ...okay.

 

_Glad that's over with._

 

Robun: Ok,....gu...guess I was wrong...but how can we be sure about the matching key thing. We prove...proved that you didn't steal em but I'm not buying the matching key thing quite yet.

 

Zeshin: Also you still have to convince us you found the keys in those rooms.

 

Katsuhito: [Stands up and points] We can solve one of those mysteries rather easily actually!

 

Zeshin: [Raising eyebrow] Which one?

 

Katsuhito: Kaiya!

 

**Dramatically Katsuhito tossed over his room key to Kaiya. Swiftly she pulled out her own and examined the two objects.**

 

Kaiya: [Surprised look] Yeah they're the same!

 

Katsuhito: [Smiling] Ahahaha, there ya go! As the SHSL Toy Make Kaiya knows her molds, if anyone can physically see they're the same it's her.

 

Mashiro: [Angry look] Why didn't you bring that up earlier?

 

Katsuhito: ...

 

Kaiya: ...

 

Katsuhito: [Looking down] I'm sorry...

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] Me too...

 

Mashiro: [Sighing while squeezing forehead] Whatever, thanks anyways.

 

Zeshin: That leaves the room findings, we still need to be convinced on that.

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] Oh, *sigh* alright.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-napkin,TB2-schedule,TB3-Yoshinori's picture,TB4-Yoshinori's helmet,TB5-missing stuff in the walls

 

Zeshin: You really something big if you want to convince me what your saying is true.

 

Mashiro: I know...

 

Kaiya: [Staring] What if the **killer put the** **keys in the room to hide evidence?**

 

Zeshin: Perhaps, but that's assuming what Mashiro is saying is true. He still needs to prove it.

 

Mai: [Thinking while biting pencil] He needs evidence that the killer was **other rooms.**

 

Robun: I..is there any **proof** that he was in other rooms?

 

Zeshin: **Being in other rooms doesn't necessarily show** **he found the keys there.**

 

Mashiro: Isn't it enough that you at least know I checked all four rooms? Since I had the keys for em.

 

Zeshin: Nope, again being able to enter the room doesn't show you found the keys there.

 

Suko: Wh...where els..else could he find them?

 

Sata: Perhaps the **other side** could help in this dilemma.

 

Zeshin: I don't that...

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Well why would he lie about where he found the keys?

 

Mai: **How would the keys end up in those rooms either?**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB4>T4

 

Mashiro: [Cut in] I'VE GOT IT!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Zeshin that isn't necessarily correct.

 

Zeshin: [Raises eyebrow] How so?

 

Mashiro: You said entering the rooms doesn't prove that I found the key's there which may be true. However I can prove I did indeed find things in the rooms that weren't suppose to be there. For instance, I found Yoshinori's helmet there and as we established that helmet was used to strike Atsuko.

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Wait I thought we established my attacker and the killer were different.

 

Mashiro: Exactly, we were thinking along the lines that the killer was entering the rooms however that shows the attacker was the one with the room access.

 

Zeshin: And this proves?

 

Mashiro: This means that not only we know that the evidence from the room applies to the attacker and not the killer I can use this to prove the keys were in the room. Think about it...

 

[Cuts to zoom in of Yoshinori's helmet]

 

Mashiro: The attacker obviously had access to the rooms somehow. Either they found all or stole all the missing keys or the more likely answer is they found that the keys were identical. They used the extra rooms to hide evidence like Yoshinori's helmet and the various keys.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Zeshin: So? I'm not getting it, you're just making assumptions.

 

Mashiro: This all adds up to my findings. As we established I didn't steal the keys and clearly we couldn't find them outside of the train. However as you see, I have the keys with me. The only place where I could've suddenly found them is the places we couldn't access, i.e. the locked rooms.

 

Zeshin: [Thinking] I see.

 

Mai: Interesting, so your using what you found in other rooms to show you not only entered the rooms but you managed to get your hands on the items that vanished.

 

Mai: [Saluting] I can see that, you have convinced me what again Mashiro Kunda!

 

Mashiro: [Awkward smile] Again, thanks...

 

Zeshin: [Serious glare] Ok, guess that make sense for now.

 

Takuboku: [Serious glare while tugging yo-yo] Ok, let me see what we got here. The attacker had our keys and used our rooms to hide them and the evidence. We know the attacker used Yoshinori's helmet as a weapon and may have used our keys or figured out that the keys were identical. That's great an all...but we really need info on the killer...

 

Suko: [Shy look] U...um..ma...may I b..bring something up?

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] *Sigh* You have something to say?...

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] Yeah Suko, what is it?

 

Suko: N...now that we're over.....t...the keys...is...issue so...something came to mind.

 

Mashiro: Yeah, go on?

 

Suko: ...Ro..Robun

 

Robun: [Surprised look while gum bubble pops] Me?!

 

Suko: Y..y..you said...yo..you left...Ta..Tadamasa's room...to use the res...restroom...why..why didn't you just use Tadamasa's room bathro...bathroom?

 

Robun: [Nervous look] O..oh ], that's just cause Tadamasa woul...wouldn't let me.

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] I can tell you telling the truth.

 

_Huh, now?_

 

Atsuko: So the dumbass suddenly decides to speak.

 

Tadamasa: Simply put no one but me is allowed to use my restroom. It's a privacy thing.

 

Suko: O..oh...okay then.

 

Tadamasa: Anyways now that I have all my thoughts together I can finally solve this case.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Eh?

 

Tadamasa: You were all wasting your fucking time dealing with the attacker when you should focus your thoughts on the real case. That being the murder of Yoshinori Kido.

 

Mashiro: Wouldn't say it's a waste...

 

Atsuko: My fucking life jackass, I wanted to know who would attack me.

 

Tadamasa: And I'm sure Yoshinori would rather be alive right now.

 

Atsuko: Well aren't you suddenly talkative.

 

Tadamasa: Unlike you dear Atsuko, I like to put my thoughts together before I start spouting things.

 

Atsuko: Huh too little too late, the thief has done a shit more then you so far Mister Detective.

 

Tadamasa: As I said I have been thinking; Robun, Ginko.

 

Robun: Huh? Yeah.

 

Ginko: Tada?

 

Tadamasa: Prepare to follow my lead, just remember what we've discussed.

 

Robun: O..ok.

 

Ginko: Alright?

 

Tadamasa: [Serious glare] Now as I said, I've got this case solved.

 

_What is Tadamasa thinking?_

 

Tadamasa: As you all know one of us has killed Yoshinori Kido and I'm certain I know exactly who it is.

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] As a fair man I'll give the killer one last chance to confess.

 

**With Tadamasa's cold and serious words announced the Trial Room fell silent. During the period of calm awkwardness everyone looked around at one another prepared for the sudden reveal of the killer.**

 

Tadamasa: I see...

 

Tadamasa: [Serious glare] So you've decided to go down fighting; very well. Ladies and gentlemen I present you the killer of Yoshinori Kido:

 

Tadamasa: [Angry glare while pointing] Kaiya Okajima!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details of the attacker's plan has been revealed and an accusation has been made. Does our Super High-School Level Detective solve this case?
> 
> Hope that was a good return, I apologize for the rustier aspects as it has been a while. As always thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Class Trial)-Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues, also a new element added to the Non-Stop Debates. Now you can use Truth Bullets to agree with and prove someone else's statements. That's right, that thing I mentioned off hand in the first tutorial now comes into play! Now without further adieu, the trial...

Tadamasa: [Serious glare] So you've decided to go down fighting; very well. Ladies and gentlemen I present you the killer of Yoshinori Kido...

 

Tadamasa: [Angry glare while pointing] Kaiya Okajima!

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] Huh?!

 

Katsuhito: [Surprised look] Huh?!

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] That's quite a bold accusation.

 

Chinatsu: [Sighing while cockroaches crawl around her neck] Uh-huh, he's sooo weird huh.

 

_Kaiya? He thinks it's Kaiya?!_

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Tadamasa, are you sure?

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Told you he was a dumbfuck.

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] I assure you, I have the evidence to prove it.

 

Kaiya: Wh..why? I...I didn't do anything.

 

Tadamasa: [Serious glare] The evidence speaks for itself.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-scattered gears,TB2-off seats,TB3-Yoshinori's machine,TB4-ElectoID,TB5-room keys

 

Katsuhito: Ugh...how, dare you!

 

Katsuhito: [Angry glare while slamming hands down] How dare you accuse Kaiya of murder!

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Of course, she's the's the killer.

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Well, what's your evidence?

 

Robun: Well...Kaiya, as the SHSL Toy Maker, she has access to tools so she could've easily messed with his machine.

 

Katsuhito: Dumbass! She makes toys, not fucking mining tools!

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] Also, she only spent her time with Katsuhito. No one knows where she really was most days....

 

Suko: [Shy look] Tha..that's not comp..completely true. Sh...she would ta..talk with Ma..Mashiro once in awhile.

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look while lightly sweating] That's true.

 

Tadamasa: Hm also, she's the only one who has an extra room key.

 

Katsuhito: Liar, she only has one like everyone else.

 

Kaiya: Ugh...ugh! I didn't do it!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB4>T5

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I CAN AGREE WITH THAT!

 

Mashiro: No, Katsuhito you're wrong. Kaiya did have access to at least two keys.

 

Katsuhito: Bullshit!

 

Kaiya: Huh?!

 

Mashiro: Surely you guys realize it. You have access to at least two keys because you and Katsuhito share a room each night.

 

Kaiya: ...

 

Mashiro: You told me, every other night you guys switch rooms so the other can sleep. Giving you plenty of access to Katsuhito's key whenever he's asleep and you two are in his room.

 

Chinatsu: [Smiling while blushing and butterflies circle] Wow they share rooms. You guys are kind of like a pair bedbugs...how intimate.

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look] I don't think it's like that...

 

Katsuhito: You...you're making assumptions! Kaiya would never steal from me!

 

Chinatsu: [Happy look while bees circle] Isn't that in it's own right an assumption.

 

Katsuhito: I missed it when you weren't talking.

 

Chinatsu: I was talking though, just not to you guys to the hive.

 

Tadamasa: Whatever, bug lady clearly has nothing important to bring up. The fact of the matter is Kaiya had access to two keys.

 

Kaiya: Why...why does that even matter! So what that have two keys available to me, doesn't change anything! 

 

Tadamasa: On the contrary, it gives you significant advantage that the thief brought up earlier.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Huh?

 

Zeshin: [Thinking] Go on.

 

Tadamasa: Fool, have you already forgotten? The keys are all identical; and with two she could compare them and see that fact.

 

Zeshin: Ah, and when she saw the keys were identical she knew she could access any of the rooms.

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look while lightly sweating] I see...

 

_It can't be Kaiya right? She..she's too innocent..._

 

Mai: [Twitching] Yes, that is a possibility.

 

Mashiro: But I can't accept it.

 

Tadamasa: [Stoic glare] Why is that?

 

Robun: [Shaking and pointing] What gives, didn't you just help prove Tada's point?

 

Mashiro: Yeah...but I can't accept it.

 

Katsuhito: [Teary eyed] Eh? Mashiro...

 

Mashiro: I can't believe it, Katsuhito and Kaiya are far too close. Neither would commit murder here cause that would force them to sacrifice the life of the other...

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Hm, it's true there is a lot of emotional factors when it comes to cases that involve two dependent people.

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Hey, detective dumbass; you're one to talk about memory.

 

Tadamasa: [Stoic glare] Atsuko, must you bless me with your dear voice at  **this** moment.

 

Atsuko: Sorry the cut the sappy friendship power shit but I can disprove Tadamasa right here.

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] Wait, how? 

 

Atsuko: [Proud look while raising hand] Wow pig you forgot as well, we really fucked if you people can't keep track so start taking notes. The pig proved that the attacker was the one entering rooms, not the killer remember?

 

Atsuko: [Angry face while arms crossed] If anything, you showed me the little bitch was the one who struck me.

 

Tadamasa: Oh, well Mashiro was wrong.

 

Takuboku: [Scared look while flinging yo-yo] Huh? Wh..what are you saying?

 

Mashiro: Yeah, how am I wrong?

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] I suppose "wrong" is the incorrect term. More like "undershot".

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Undershot?

 

Tadamasa: While it is true that the attacker had access to the rooms...it's also true that the killer had the same amount of access to the rooms.

 

Ma: [Thinking while biting pencil] Is that possible?

 

Zeshin: [Thinking] Doesn't seem right, are you saying two people figured out the key secret.

 

Robun: Well...Mashiro figured it out.

 

Chinatsu: [Showing handful of insects] Stupid, we already know he didn't do it. Yes, I know my roaches he's a dummy.

 

Robun: I know! I'm just saying it's possible for others to notice it.

 

Tadamasa: Precisely, however the attacker didn't have to figure it out.

 

**Tadamasa paused as if he was trying to see us figure it out.**

 

_Umm...it's.._

 

A: they were told about the keys

B: they found a key

C: they stole a key

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: A

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I SEE NOW!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] What Tadamasa is saying is, the killer could've been told about the identical keys.

 

Chinatsu: [Basic look] You think the bedbugs revealed it?

 

Mashiro: [Annoyed look while squeezing forehead] No.

 

Chinatsu: [Sad look while ladybugs act as tears] How upsetting...there goes my theory...

 

Mai: Then who?

 

Tadamasa: Simple, it was Kaiya the killer herself.

 

Kaiya: What did you say?

 

Tadamasa: I'm saying you told the attacker about the keys.

 

Zeshin: Then who would the attacker be?

 

Tadamasa: Simple: Katsuhito.

 

Katsuhito: Eh?

 

Tadamasa: It's as Mashiro said, their bond.

 

Zeshin: How would that prove their bond. If anything it does the opposite as one tried to sacrifice the other?

 

Tadamasa: You've got the wrong idea on how that worked.

 

Zeshin: Hm?

 

Tadamasa: Their bond drove them to kill. The way I see it worked is like this:

 

Tadamasa: [Serious glare] The two of them, Kaiya Okajima and Katsuhito Ogura, share an inseparable bond so the two of them shared a room. Every other night they'd switch rooms so the other could sleep, because the rule wouldn't allow them to sleep in rooms other then their own. Eventually as the killing game we we're forced into progressed, they must have realized their chances of survival began to come into question. So they devised a plan, using her skills as the SHSL Toy Maker she noticed the room keys we're all identical. She shared her information with Katsuhito; they then schemed to murder together.

Tadamasa: However, knowing the rules only allows one winner they came to an agreement: because they care about each other so much they we're willing to sacrifice themselves for the other's survival. The idea was they would both attempt murder and whoever managed to kill first would be free, while the other would gladly die for the sake of their friend. That fateful night, they put their plan to work. Katsuhito stole Yoshinori's helmet and broke into Atsuko's room where he struck her with the helmet while Kaiya used her skills malfunctioned Yoshinori's machine to ram into his leg and preceded to bash him in the skull. As you can see, Kaiya was far more successful; so as per their agreement for the sake of their bond Katsuhito was now willing to sacrifice himself so she could live on.

 

_Can I..._

 

Zeshin: Intriguing...seeing those two..

 

Kaiya: Bullshit...bullshit...

 

Katsuhito: How dare you, stop...

 

Zeshin: [Serious glare] Silence!

 

Chinatsu: They are pretty close...

 

_Can I..._

 

Suko: [Crying while clenching side] It's...it's..

 

Takuboku: [Crying while dropping yo-yo] Man...

 

_Can I..._

 

Kaiya: No...bullshit...bullshit...

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Do any of you need more proof?

 

_Can I...accept this?_

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare with teary eyes] So that's it...

 

Robun: ...

 

Tadamasa: It seems so, after all: who else has two keys? who else could mess with machinery so easily? who else could discover the keys are identical so easily? how else can you explain the similarities between Yoshinori's murder and Atsuko's attack?

 

Atsuko: Hm...

 

Kaiya: You...you can't do this please!

 

Suzume: [Crying into wig] ....Is this finally over?

 

Kaiya: [Crying] Please help!

 

Tadamasa: I believe this is over now, Kiboneko.

 

Kiboneko: [Laughing] Nyayaya! are you all ready to vote?

 

Tadamasa: Ye..

 

Mashiro: [Intense glare while hair stands] Wait!

 

Tadamasa: [Stoic glare] What?

 

Mashiro: This...it isn't over.

 

Tadamasa: What's this? Are you really trying to defend her?

 

Mashiro: [Curious look] No...well yes.. kind of..

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I just think there's more to this case.

 

Tadamasa: How so? Typical of a criminal to defend one of their own.

 

Mashiro: [Intense glare while hair stands] There's something you forgotten.

 

Tadamasa: Hm, is that so? Fine thief, I'll hear you out.

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-scattered gears,TB2-off seats,TB3-HeroRobot Mark Guyver,TB4-small red remote control button,TB5-odd note

 

Mashiro: There's something else...

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Can you be more specific?

 

Suko: ...Mashiro?

 

Mashiro: Something...something we're forgetting!

 

Tadamasa: **What would this element even prove**?

 

Suko: Something to prove...

 

Ginko: [Looking down] Prove that they didn't do it?

 

Mai: Be more specific.

 

Ginko: Proof that they couldn't do it?

 

Tadamasa: There is none.

 

Zeshin: Wait, what about proof that they wouldn't do it?

 

Chinatsu: Huh...maybe proof that doesn't make sense?

 

Tadamasa: What you said doesn't make sense.

 

Chinatsu: You're so mean....

 

Atsuko: [Angry face while arms crossed] Do you mean, proof that points to someone else?

 

Mashiro: Something...something...something!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB1>T5

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] THAT'S IT!

 

Chinatsu: I'm right?

 

Tadamasa: [Stoic glare] What's this now?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] There's proof that doesn't match up with Kaiya and Katsuhito.

 

Tadamasa: And what is this proof?

 

Mashiro: The scattered gears. They we're randomly planted all over the train for no apparent reason.

 

Robun: Wait, shouldn't it be obvious that the gears we're left by Kaiya? She messed with Yoshinori's machine so she could've been holding on to some gears and accidentally dropped them around the train.

 

Mashiro: Except that's inconsistent with where they are.

 

Robun: [Surprised look while gum bubble pops] How so?

 

Mashiro: Gears where found in various locations: near Yoshinori's corpse, the room where the stuff where hidden, and near Atsuko's knocked out body. That last one in particular is odd. If Katsuhito really did attack Atsuko and Kaiya held on to the gears, how did the gears end up near Atsuko?

 

Robun: Well...

 

Atsuko: Hey wait our we another obvious thing you dumbasses forgot, the gears. Seems like a pretty sloppy mistake to leave that many gears scattered around.

 

Zeshin: Aw...yes. One thing to leave one or two, but there were literal dozens in plain view.

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Hm, whatever, I never said their plan was well thought out.

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Well fuck face, that isn't exactly an argument.

 

Tadamasa: How odd, as a CEO you must be taken seriously however your constant swearing comes off as rather childish.

 

Atsuko: [Angry look with arms crossed] Now you're taking pot shots!

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] See...we didn't do it.

 

Katsuhito: Now apologize to Kaiya, right now!

 

Mai: Hold it, we can't say that still.

 

Katsuhito: Now what?

 

Mai: The gears are rather odd, but does that doesn't exactly dismiss Tadamasa's theory.

 

_Maybe she's right, but there has to be something more._

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-Yoshinori Kido,TB2-Atsuko Noda,TB3-Suko Ki,TB4-Kaiya Okajima,TB5-Tadamasa Ui

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Interesting find, but **irrelevant non the less**.

 

Mai: I wouldn't say that either...

 

Tadamasa: How so: doesn't disprove the fact that **Kaiya killed Yoshinori** and **Katsuhito tried to kill Atsuko**.

 

Zeshin: It's still an odd finding... **no sign of it even bothering to attempt to clean it**.

 

Tadamasa: And? The acts were most likely done at night so they probably didn't even notice.

 

Robun: [Nerous look] You also can't forget, **Kaiya could figure out the keys were identical**.

 

Mashiro: Wait, but she told us here. Why would she, that does nothing but hurt her if we know.

 

Robun: Well...maybe she just cocky...

 

Kaiya: That doesn't make any sense, and as I've said earlier you're just assuming I could work on that thing!

 

Tadamasa: Please, you're talent implies some degree of mechanical knowledge.

 

Kaiya: On small toys, not mining mechanisms. **There's no way I could work on that thing**!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB2>T3

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] WAIT THAT'S WRONG!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Tadamasa that doesn't make much sense.

 

Tadamasa: [Stoic glare] ...

 

Mashiro: If the attacker truly wanted to kill Atsuko, why didn't they. She was attacked in her room and after knocking her out why wasn't she just killed? Infact she was dragged out still alive, and that made her much more obvious to discover.

 

Atsuko: That is a rather shitty attempt...there's no way anyone can be that dumb, especially if the plan was to kill me.

 

Tadamasa: ...

 

Robun: What if he stopped his attempt cause Kaiya was successful first.

 

Mashiro: How would they know who was done first? Also why drag her out of her room then?

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Very well, I'll concede and say that the fact that Atsuko was dragged out and the attempt on her life seems fairly poor.

 

Katsuhito: Uh-huh, now say sorry to Kaiya! You hurt her feelings!

 

Tadamasa: [Angry glare while pointing] I'm not done yet!

 

Katsuhito: Ugh?

 

Tadamasa: Katsuhito's side may be lacking but Kaiya is definitely a person of suspect still!

 

_He won't quit..._

 

Atsuko: Shouldn't a detective know when he's wrong? You were calling me unprofessional...

 

Tadamasa: Rest assured I'm certain Kaiya is the killer, there's too much pointing toward that conclusion!

 

Kaiya: Jerk!

 

_We know he's wrong, hell he probably know's he's wrong, but we've gotta show it. Something to prove he's wrong._

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 

SFSOAEFT

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: off seats

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I SEE NOW!

 

Mashiro: [Intense glare while hair stands] Tadamasa, your theory. It's impossible.

 

Tadamasa: Why you...

 

Mashiro: The seats are off, right Kaiya.

 

Kaiya: Ye...yeah.

 

Mashiro: That's it, you see Kaiya couldn't mess with Yoshinori's machine because before the investigation her tools we're unavailable.

 

Tadamasa: How?!

 

Mashiro: They were in the back pocket of one of the train's seats. However it wasn't the one she placed them in so she couldn't find them there.

 

Tadamasa: So?!

 

Mashiro: If she couldn't find her tools how could she mess with Yoshinori's machine?

 

Tadamasa: That means nothing, how do you know she's not lieing? And even if that was true it shouldn't take long to find the tools again if they were just in a different pocket of a seat in the same room.

 

Mashiro: Normally yes, but the tools weren't there until that night.

 

Tadamasa: Eh?!

 

Mashiro: You see, many things were taken from those seats like Katsuhito's HeroRobot Mark Guyver.

 

Tadamasa: Yeah so?!

 

Mashiro: So, I theorize that the tools were taken and put back later. Thus explaining how she couldn't find them before and why they we're in a new pocket.

 

Tadamasa: Who would take em?!

 

Mashiro: SImple...

 

**MAKE AN ACCUSATION**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mashiro: [Cut-in] IT CAN ONLY BE YOU!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another revelation: the tool thief! Who can it be...for some it may be fairly obvious honestly. Still until next time dear readers.
> 
> Random note: Saw Mirai-Hen Ep 3...my favorites never make it...


	12. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Class Trial)-Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back, will my updates ever become consistent?

Mashiro: [Cut-in] IT CAN ONLY BE YOU!

 

Mashiro: [Intense glare while hair stands] The victim himself, Yoshinori Kido must've taken Kaiya's tools.

 

Tadamasa: [Angry glare while pointing] What?

 

Robun: [Nervous look] Are you sure about that.

 

Mashiro: It has to be true. Given the situation we're in we must've been to distracted to notice this but did anyone question how Yoshinori managed to build his contraption?

 

Kaiya: [Staring] Wait I get it. He must've borrowed my tools in order to build his machine, that's why they went missing.

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Seriously can that be it? It makes sense yeah, but how do we know he didn't have his own tools at his disposal?

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] The evidence lies in his room. I searched the whole area and there were no tools to be found.

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] What if the tools we're hidden in the restroom.

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] None to be found, the area where Yoshinori's corpse lied also had no corpses in the area.

 

Katsuhito: [Angry glare while slamming hands down] That does it, Kaiya's innocent now apologize.

 

Mai: [Saluting] That's fair, I ask for forgiveness for the accusations made of you.

 

Robun: ...sorry...

 

Takuboku: Ok so Kaiya's off the list but then who did it?

 

Chinatsu: [Sad look while ladybugs act as tears] I was right, there is no answer. It appears we're going to die. Kiboneko please spare my colonies.

 

Kiboneko: [Laughing] No promises! I tend to not get along with pest.

 

Chinatsu: No please save them!

 

Tadamasa: You be quiet!

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Don't be mad simply because you were proven wrong.

 

Tadamasa: Shut up!

 

Zeshin: [Serious glare] So now what. We know attacker and the killers are in coo-hoots, we know they had access to the rooms, we know it isn't Kaiya and while we're at it we can scratch out Katsuhito because he's always with her, also as Atsuko is the one who was attacked she appears to be innocent and we know for sure Mashiro never had access to the rooms before the investigation so he's safe. Do we have anything else to help find an answer?

 

Suko: [Shy look] We...well...maybe we can fur...further establish...who's inno...innocent and narrow down from there.

 

Zeshin: Fair enough, let's get started.

 

Chinatsu: [Confused look while ants crawl on her face] How will we do that?

 

Zeshin: Everyone whom we know didn't do it sit back and watch, now everyone else state where you were and what you were doing. Any contradictory statements will reveal your crime.

 

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-napkin,TB2-Ginko's Testimony,TB3-Robun's Testimony,TB4-Kiboneko File #1,TB5-metal plates,TB6-school rules

 

Zeshin: I'll start.

 

Zeshin: During the time of Yoshinori's murder **I was in my room reading and taking notes over the material I was observing**.

 

Mai: **I was counting the tiles in my room**.

 

Takuboku: [Annoyed look while spinning yo-yo] Well **I was in my room trying to sleep** , but I couldn't cause I was too stressed...

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] I was **with Robun and Tadamasa discussing matters**.

 

Robun: That's true, we were all there.

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] **....**

 

Chinatsu: [Happy look while bees circle] I was in my room **collecting cockroaches** , they were so friendly!

 

Suko: I...I...was... **was praying**.

 

Suzume: [Chewing on wig] **I was also trying to just sleep**.

 

Ippei: [Smiling] **I was in Milady's room watching over her**.

 

Sata: **I was chatting with ghosts**.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB6>T8

 

Mashiro: I GOT IT!

 

Mashiro: [Intense glare while hair stands] Ippei, I have a question for you.

 

Ippei: [Concerned look] Yes?

 

Mashiro: You claim to have been in Sata's room, however according to the school rules.

 

[Cuts to ElectroID]

 

**Rule #3: All students should sleep in the designated rooms in the dormitory area. Students found willingly sleeping in other places will be punished.**

 

Mashiro: This implies you must've been awake at this time. Now isn't it a little suspicious that you and Sata were in the same location the night Yoshinori died, given the information we know about the attacker and killer.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Ippei: What a bland accusation. On a normal occasion I would let it slide.

 

Ippei: [Empty glare] But you're saying Milady is involved the murder of an innocent man. Please go on with your reasoning.

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look while lightly sweating] Ri..right.

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Look, I just want to hear more details on what you were doing that night.

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] This sad. Do you honestly believe it could be us?

 

Ippei: [Smiling] I was doing as my title would imply; serving. I cleaned Milady's room, organized her items, and provided conversation during my work.

 

Suko: So..so...you didn't sl...sleep...that night?

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] That's a bold assumption. He didn't say he stayed there all night, he could've returned to his room to sleep later in the night.

 

Ippei: But I didn't, I stayed.

 

Mai: Oh.

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] Seriously? So you didn't sleep?

 

Ippei: Indeed, as the SHSL Butler I put Milady's safety over my comfort. Sleeping in my room would leave her vulnerable in this situation.

 

Mashiro: That doesn't help your point! If anything it raises more flags.

 

Zeshin: That is quite a bit of signs that point toward the killer and attacker. Two people together, two available keys, two people extremely loyal, and Ippei needed to be awake during the time of the murder.

 

Sata: Don't be so gloomy, I'm sure your wife will forgive you for getting remarried.

 

Suko: Sata?

 

Sata: Oh, sorry was talking to someone else.

 

Ippei: Who was it Milady?

 

Robun: [Nervous look] You're avoiding the subject!

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare] Can you please give us an actual reason why it can't be you two?

 

Ippei: Very well, I shall reveal the obvious: Yoshinori's corpse. How could either of us caused him to look like that? We were not aware of the machines existence let alone manage to use it against him.

 

Ippei: [Smiling] In fact with that in mind, it would lead me to believe the true culprits Robun and Ginko.

 

Ginko: Huh?

 

Robun: Hm?

 

Robun: [Surprised look while gum bubble pops] What?

 

Robun: [Surprised look while chewing gum] How the fuck can you come to that conclusion? I..I couldn't kill a guy, and Ginko wouldn't either?!

 

Ippei: How so? The evidence can easily apply to you two as well. Two people always together, access to two keys that way.

 

Ginko: [Scared look while crying] You're wrong! We both lost our keys remember?

 

Ippei: There is a way, Tadamasa and Yoshinori also had Room Keys. You could have easily taken their keys given the amount of time you all spent together.

 

Zeshin: Interesting idea...however is there any true evidence pointing toward that possibility.

 

 

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Ippei that's wrong. First as they said neither had their keys, another point is Ginko found a key near the crime scene. If she truly had used that key to perform this act wouldn't it have been safer to keep the key to herself since we all would've still been under the impression that her key was lost?

 

Suko: Also....we fo..found a key near Yoshi's...corpse.

 

Mai: I see, between the four their should've been 3 keys, since Ginko lost her key day one.

 

Mashiro: She also lost it before the Killing Game started so you can't say she pretended to loose it either to act out a murderous scheme. Considering there'd be no reason to act like you lost your key when we first got here.

 

Mai: Take away another key from the one Robun, that leaves two.

 

Mashiro: Suko and I also found Yoshinori's key near his corpse so they clearly couldn't have taken it.

 

Ippei: [Concerned look] How about the possibility that they could've replanted the key on him to avoid suspicion?

 

Mashiro: Doubt it. We found the key in the pile of gears around his legs. If they actually wanted to plant the key on him to make it look like he always had it, then why wouldn't they actually put it with him?

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] I also till have my key in hand, so that gets rid of that possibility.

 

Chinatsu: Oh my, he speaks again!

 

Tadamasa: Shut it you. Despite my previous outburst, I'm still a detective so I still desire to seek the truth.

 

Chinatsu: [Showing handful of insects] Yes yes, he's sooo weird.

 

Tadamasa: ...Anyways, Ippei your theory is flawed at best. Now back to you, convince us that Sata and you were not involved in the murder of Yoshinori.

 

Sata: [Harsh glare along with doll] Very well, if you so desire I shall now prove our innocence.

 

Robun: You actually have something? What took you so long to bring it up?

 

Sata: The source of our innocence behold!

 

_What could this be? She sure seems positive that this is it._

 

Tadamasa: Well go on.

 

Sata: The incompetence here is rather alarming. Have you forgotten your basic human abilities?

 

Robun: What?

 

Sata: Seriously? Your incompetence is truly amazing!

 

Zeshin: This suspense is truly intense, if the payoff is bad however then-

 

Sata: LOGIC!

 

_What?_

 

Zeshin: Excuse me?

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] Use your fucking head.

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] This bitch that dumb? This is her defense.

 

Sata: Logic. Logic. Logic. Use it on Atsuko's injury, figure out the details.

 

_Huh? The details with Atsuko? Um let me see here..._

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 

What is a detail of Atsuko's injury that has not been brought up?

 

TRAOKOTHTNMSRTWIWHEAERENIEECKEOOTHORYHWSNNO

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: How the attacker knew when to enter Yoshinori's room?

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I SEE NOW!

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look while lightly sweating] You're referring to the beginning of the case. When we determined that the helmet was used to bash Atsuko in the head.

 

Takuboku: [Surprised look while yo-yo shoots up] What about it? Yoshinori took a shower and took off his helmet while doing it. However the attacker entered his room while he showered and stole his helmet which they later used to attack Atsuko.

 

Mashiro: But the whole thing doesn't add up...we don't have any idea on how the attacker would've known when or if Yoshinori was showering.

 

Suko: Wha...wha..well then...

 

Takuboku: Hm? Oh shit you're right!

 

Sata: Logic. Logic. Logic.

 

Mashiro: More?

 

Sata: Use it, and you can easily figure out who the attacker is. it's fairly obvious once you put thought into it

 

_Ok logic, what do I see around here? Who did it...just gotta use logic_

 

**MAKE AN ACCUSATION**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mashiro: [Cut-in] IT CAN ONLY BE YOU!

 

Mashiro: I get it now....the attacker...the attacker is none other then:

 

Mashiro: [Intense glare while hair stands] Yoshinori Kido himself!

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] Huh?

 

Tadamasa: [Angry glare while pointing] What are you trying to spout!

 

Suzume: [Chewing on wig] No way...

 

Ginko: But...Yoshinori was the victim..

 

Mashiro: Of the killer, that doesn't mean he couldn't have been the attacker. Think about it, there is no way anyone would of known if he as going to remove his helmet never mind when.

 

Ginko: But how can you say he did it?

 

Mashiro: Only one with access to the helmet.

 

Robun: Then how did he end up dieing?

 

Mashiro: What most likely happened is he worked with the killer and near the end of the scheme the killer turned on him...

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare with watery eyes] Ugh...How? How are you taking this so easily...Yoshinori is dead, now you're saying he's the attacker.

 

Tadamasa: [Cut-in] YOU'RE WRONG!

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Tadamasa?

 

Tadamasa: Shut the fuck! I'm tired of your bullshit Kunda! There is no way that Yoshinori is the attacker!

 

_Damn...he really hates me huh._

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 

Truth Blades: TB1-completely clean,TB2-doorknob,TB3- missing helmet,TB4- metal plate,TB5- odd note

 

Tadamasa: Shitty thief! So you think you've got it all figured it out?

 

Tadamasa: Well tell me this: is there anything that shows Yoshinori attacked Atsuko?

 

Tadamasa: I suppose you could technically narrow it down, but you can't be sure without true proof!

 

Mashiro: When we narrow it down then that should be proof enough.

 

Mashiro: Do you have anyone else who could fit the bill?

 

Tadamasa: What about those who have been staying back and not getting involved; such as Suzume and Chinatusu.

 

Mashiro: Nothing points at either of them, that's just suspicion for the sake of suspicion.

 

Mashiro: Face it! You have nothing!

 

Tadamasa: Neither do you! **Is there anything that points exclusively to Yoshinori!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB5

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I'LL CUT YOUR CLAIMS TO PIECES!

 

Mashiro: Oh but there is something Tadamasa.

 

Tadamasa: Bullshit!!

 

Mashiro: Here!

 

[Cuts to note]

 

Mashiro: I found this note in Yoshinori's room.

 

**Dear Yoshinori Kido,**

**If you've received this note, then you know what must be done. Time is almost gone as the first stop is about to happen and you must fulfill your duty. If your still not done then I COMMAND you to finish your job. After all you know what must be done.**

**From Boss**

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Tadamasa: [Serious glare] You don't...

 

Mashiro: "First stop", "finish the job", what could this all mean? ...I think I see...

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Oh my! My little thief you're so smart!

 

Takuboku: See what?!

 

Sata: [Looking down] The note must be from Kiboneko.

 

Kiboneko: She did it! She figured it out!

 

Sata: Not really, just put it together from your happy reaction to the words Mashiro pointed out.

 

Kiboneko: [Sad look] Oh...that sucks...

 

Ippei: [Smiling with star eyes] You're amazing Milady!

 

Tadamasa: ...

 

Tadamasa: [Frustratingly smokes fake pipe] Ugh...ugh..

 

Ginko: What does this mean...

 

Kiboneko: [Laughing] Isn't it obvious; Yoshinori was a traitor!

 

Robun: But...

 

Kiboneko: Secretly he worked for me. His job was to kill one of you in order to kickstart the Killing Game if no one else started it.

 

Ginko: ...Then how did...then how did he die...

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] That's what this trial is for!

 

Kiboneko: [Basic look] In any case please focus on the lesson here. When Yoshinori died you all had the impression that he was a good guy. However in the end he was out to make sure you all start killing each other. Don't take this betrayal as a sign of despair but instead use the hope that you had that he was a pure heart in order to build a foundation for the future of hope!

 

Takuboku: [Crying while dropping yo-yo] What does that even mean...

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] I thought...he was innocent...

 

Mai: [Twitching] How...alarming

 

Suzume: *deep breathing*

 

Zeshin: [Angry look while biting lip] ...

 

_This is real._

 

**I remembered running into Yoshinori that night again.**

 

[Cuts to image of Yoshinori]

 

**He seemed like a child in a giants body. Pausing between words, never quite fitting in. Could he really have been working for this tragedy that we are locked in.**

 

[Cuts to Flashback]

 

Yoshinori: Good............morning......Kunda...

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Morning? It's like 1 AM.

 

Yoshinori: I'm..........used to........getting up early............in the mines....

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] Right, well night.

 

**Awkwardly I tried to rush out the door before Yoshinori interrupted me.**

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] Do you.........not trust....me......Kunda?

 

.....

 

....

 

...

 

..

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] Do you.........not trust....me......Kunda?

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] Do you.........not trust....me......Kunda?

 

Yoshinori: [Looks down with hat off] Do you.........not trust....me......Kunda?

 

_Come to think of it, never said I trusted him. Never said I ever wanted to..._

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] Now what...

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] We...we figure out the killer...

 

Suko: [Crying] Mashiro...

 

Mashiro: Suko?

 

Suko: Wh..who's the...the killer..

 

**Suko cried and shivered, she continually saw the best in people...hearing of Yoshinori's true nature must've struck her hard. The mood of the Trial Room had always been cold and awkward but now it seemed tragic. Everyone went silent, the room seemingly began to spin slowly as if a clock was ticking on us to figure out the case at hand. I simply stared at Suko, I watched her cry.**

 

Mashiro: [Smiling] It's ok.

 

Suko: Mashiro.

 

Mashiro: We have to...we have to keep going...for Yoshinori and for our sake.

 

_For Yoshinori, what the fuck am I spouting....traitors don't get vengeance...yet she stopped crying._

 

Suko: ..O..ok..

 

Zeshin: Mashiro Kunda. You've been figuring this out. Any idea on who killed him.

 

Mashiro: [Biting lip] ...nothing

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] Excuse me!

 

Mashiro: Yes?

 

Sata: I still have more to share on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sata is now attempting to prove her usefulness. The attacker has been revealed and yes next time I swear the killer shall be revealed! Until then hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Random note: V3 talents really kind of match a lot of the ones commonly used in DR fanfic huh.


	13. Chapter 1: Tracks and Trails Toward the Unknown (Class Trial)-Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial reveal, Chapter 1 finally ends, there is hope in heaven!
> 
> Also new mechanic (sorta) Desperation Sequence, just form four parts of a word or phrase to finish off the culprit.
> 
> Ex. 1:
> 
> Culprit: [Smiling] I love you.
> 
> Culprit: [Confused look] Bad touch!?
> 
> Culprit: [Angry look] Not for you!
> 
> GO
> 
>  
> 
> TOU CH
> 
>  
> 
> OD
> 
>  
> 
> Solution: hood touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry....starting to play DRV3 now, kind of got inspired to come back to this. Also noticed Magorgle returned so that's another reminder...
> 
> Anyways, again I'm sorry, now on to the trial.

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] Excuse me!

 

Mashiro: Yes?

 

Sata: I still have more to share on the case.

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Go on then Sata. What do you have to share?

 

Chinatsu: [Showing handful of insects] My termites are getting impatient, we best get on with it.

 

Sata: [Looking down] ...

 

Zeshin: [Peeks out paper] Sata?

 

**An aura of confusion clouded the room as we all gazed at Sata. She lightly raised her hands from the frilly cuffs of her sleeves drawing them slowly to cheeks. Lightly she began patting and pinching them slowly.**

 

Robun: [Confused look] Well?!

 

Sata: [Grasping cheeks] Ippei.

 

Ippei: [Smiling] Yes Milady?

 

Sata: I want Jasmine tea later tonight.

 

Ippei: Why of course anything for you.

 

_What's her problem?_

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look while lightly sweating] Talk already.

 

Atsuko: [Annoyed look while twirling hair] You stalling or something?

 

Sata: [Looking down] Tell me this, who is this room is ready to die?

 

**WHAT!**

 

_Huh?_

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] Ready?

 

Robun: [Surprised look while gum bubble pops] Urgh?

 

Suzume: [Chewing on wig] Wha..what are you saying we're all gonna die? This your way of saying it's helpless?!

 

Sata: No.

 

Sata: [Pinching cheeks] But someone must die here today. Again, who here is ready to die?

 

_This girl..._

 

Mashiro: What do you know? Just tell us already.

 

Sata: *sighs*

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] You know something, just fucking spill it already.

 

Sata: [Serious glare] The ground.

 

_Ground?_

 

Ginko: [Scared look while crying] Ground?

 

Sata: The killer's weapon was....was on the ground.

 

Mashiro: On the ground?

 

Tadamasa: [Angry glare while pointing] The weapon was on the ground?

 

Mai: I suppose Yoshinori's machine was on the ground, is that what you mean?

 

Sata: No.

 

Mashiro: Sata, what was on the ground?

 

_There's something about the ground, something we need to remember._

 

_Ok doing good, but to fully prove I didn't steal the keys I just need to show em I didn't take Takuboku's with..._

 

A: the metal plate

B: Yoshinori's key

C: scattered gears

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: A

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I SEE NOW!

 

Mashiro: [Baisc look] The metal plate, or more specifically one of the pressure plates.

 

[Cuts to flashback]

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] When I saw this rule I was a bit confused about the consequences. I asked Ippei to ask the cat and he said that breaking this rule would lead to punishment. That made me more curious so I contacted the Spirit World and this guy Leonardo told me about the hidden things in wall. So because of my curiosity Ippei and I wandered the halls checking these out until we came here.

 

Ippei: [Closing eyes and tilting head] It was quite odd considering our circumstance.

 

Sata: It didn't stop there every day more stuff vanished but the swords remained. I then sent Ippei to ask the dog about it.

 

Ippei: Apparently the floors are covered in dormant pressure plates under the flooring and if anyone were to break a rule the cat would activate the one the person was standing on sending those swords to impale them.

 

Sata: It's rather odd that all that stuff went missing or why the person who emptied it would leave the swords.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Mashiro: Some time during our stay here, Sata and Ippei discovered various hidden pressure plates under the grounds and walls. The plates were meant to activate various swords to puncture anyone who breaks any of the school's rules. However, they noticed that each time they checked many of the pressure plates began disappearing while the swords remained.

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] Ok, so what exactly does this mean for the case?

 

Mashiro: I found one of the missing plates...on the ground of the Room Hallway.

 

Zeshin: How could you tell it was one of the missing plates?

 

Mashiro: It was above ground for one thing, and secondly it didn't do anything when I stepped on it.

 

Zeshin: Interesting find but what does it...

 

Suko: [Surprised look] No!

 

**A sudden cry from Suko emerged from the corner of the room.**

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Suko?

 

Takuboku: The hell's wrong?

 

Suko: [Crying] *panting* *panting* Nah...no..no no no no no no no no. *panting*

 

Mashiro: Suko?!

 

Robun: [Nervous look] *breathing heavily* She? What...what's going on...

 

Sata: [Looking down] Shes figured it out.

 

Mai: [Twitching] I'm uncomfortable.

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Damn...

 

**More cries and sighs broke out as everyone surrounding either realized or questioned what was happening.**

 

Tadamasa: Figure this out Thief, who do you think is the killer?

 

_Tadamasa? Has he figured it out too..._

 

Mashiro: The killer is...is...

 

_Gotta figure this out step by step._

 

 

_The victim was Yoshinori Kido._

 

_Yoshinori Kido was also a traitor and Atsuko's attacker._

 

_The weapon is the metal plate._

 

_The weapon was used to kill Yoshinori by..._

 

A: beating him with it

B: throwing it at him

C: activating the plate

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: C

 

Mashiro: [I SEE NOW]

 

_The killer activated the pressure plate._

 

_The pressure plate activated..._

 

A: the swords beneath the tiles

B: Yoshinori's machine

C: bathroom door

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: B

 

**!!!!!**

 

_Yoshinori's machine! The pressure plate activated Yoshinori's machine._

 

_The only one who could connect the pressure plate to the machine was..._

 

A: Kaiya Okajima

B: Katsuhito Ogura

C: Yoshinori Kido

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: C

 

**.....**

 

_Yoshinori himself..._

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look while lightly sweating] Yoshinori himself.

 

Tadamasa: Grr...

 

Ginko: Yoshinori set up his own murder weapon?

 

Katsuhito: [Hides under hood] That doesn't make any sense? How or why would he set the machine to activate by plate?

 

Tadamasa: To fuck us over.

 

Katsuhito: Fuck us over?

 

Kiboneko: [Laughing] Nyayayayayayayaya!!!!!

 

Kiboinu: [Crying] Nii, is it almost over.

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Patience Kiboinu, this will be over one way or another soon enough.

 

Kaiya: What's going on, Katsu help?

 

Katsuhito: I don't know....I...

 

**Soon enough, everyone's confusion dissipated as we all slowly began accepting the truth.**

 

Suko: *panting* *panting* Ma....Mashiro...*panting*

 

Mashiro: I know. Everyone, how do I say this...the killer is...

 

Sata: [Staring while hair sinks] Nothing more then an innocent bystander.

 

**Acceptance shattered soon enough, as desperation in the air once again rose.**

 

Robun: Innocent? How is the killer innocent.

 

_The killer is innocent because..._

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 

Ti SWA NA EDTCIACN

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: it was an accident

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I SEE NOW!

 

Mashiro: The killer is innocent, because they had no intention of killing Yoshinori.

 

Ginko: How does one kill by accident?

 

Robun: Impossible! N...No..No!

 

Robun: [Clawing at head] Killing by accident? How do you prove something like that?!

 

_Robun doesn't want to hear what I have to say, looks like I gotta explain it to him more clearly._

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-scattered gears,-TB2-HeroRobot Mark Guyver,TB3-odd note,TB4-pressure plate,TB5-missing helmet

 

Robun: Don't you know what killing is?

 

Robun: **The intentional taking of another's life!**

 

Zeshin: Definitions have nothing to do with this.

 

Ginko: I'm still stuck on why he would set up his own murder weapon.

 

Ginko: I mean there is **no reason for Yoshinori to do such a thing.**

 

Mai: He was the attacker, perhaps he had the intention of using it but it was used against him.

 

Zeshin: Certainly possible...yet then the question is why he would set the machine to activate by a pressure plate?

 

Robun: Back on topic!

 

Robun: How is the killer innocent?!

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB4>T2

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] WAIT THAT'S WRONG!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Robun have you forgotten the odd note?

 

[Cuts to note]

 

**Dear Yoshinori Kido,**

**If you've received this note, then you know what must be done. Time is almost gone as the first stop is about to happen and you must fulfill your duty. If your still not done then I COMMAND you to finish your job. After all you know what must be done.**

**From Boss**

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Robun: The note? What about it?

 

Mashiro: Yoshinori was instructed to kill by Kiboneko to start the Killing Game, in fact he was commanded to get it done before our first stop.

 

Robun: How does this mean the killer is innocent?

 

Mashiro: ...

 

Mashiro:  [Nervous look while lightly sweating] His job was to start the Killing Game, right Kiboneko?

 

Kiboneko: That is correct! Gold star for you Kunda for remembering!

 

Mashiro: Start the Killing Game, to start it he himself didn't have to kill...rather he chose to die instead.

 

Mai: [Twitching] What?

 

Robun: [Nervous look] Chose to die?

 

Zeshin: Meaning...

 

[Cuts to Room Hallway]

 

 

Mashiro: Remember how the pressure plate was found in Room Hallway.

 

Takuboku: Yeah yeah, you mentioned that a while ago.

 

Mashiro: Consider this, the reason the plate was placed in the hallway. The only reason for it would be it was set with the intention of someone stepping on it right?

 

Zeshin: That is the entire point of a pressure plate, to have pressure placed it to activate something else...

 

Mashiro: What would the plate be meant to activate you may be thinking.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Only one explanation given our circumstance...

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look while lightly sweating] Yoshinori's machine.

 

Takuboku: [Confused look while yo-yo swivels] Huh!

 

Robun: [Surprised look while bubble pops] But why!

 

Mashiro: To set up the first killer in the Killing Game,

 

[Cuts to Yoshinori's corpse]

 

Mashiro: Remember his mangled legs? The fact that his head landed against the sink? His machine pressed against him.

 

Mashiro: Now, if he was the one the one that set his machine to be activated the pressure plate..

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Mashiro: I can safely assume what happened. Yoshinori had set his machine to activate by the pressure plate, placed the plate in the Room Hallway, locked himself in the restroom next to his device, then all he would have to do is....wait till one of us stepped on the plate then...

 

Tadamasa: One of us would have been responsible for killing him.

 

Takuboku: EH!

 

Suzume: Wha...why would he...

 

Suko: Ma..Mashiro...*panting*

 

Tadamasa: His job was to start the Killing Game yes? If he killed someone on his own; we may have discovered him during the Class Trial.

 

Tadamasa: [Serious glare] The problem is, he had no way of assuring we would continue to kill each other if he was executed. This method of leading one of us to kill him on accident has opened the gates to hell; now we are put in a position where we must discover a culprit who doesn't **realize** they're the culprit.

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] In other words, not only are we now expected to argue over who did it if we're right we essentially sentence an innocent to death.

 

Ginko: [Awkward stare with teary eyes] Are you sure? How do we know he's the one who modified the machine?

 

Sata: Only one who could; he's the one who built the machine and found the plates.

 

Mai: [Contemplating] I see...so that means..

 

Suzume: [Crying while tugging wig] No wait! Who..who says he found the plates.

 

Sata: [Looking down] 1) He works with Kiboneko so he most likely knew they were there in the first place and 2) where do you think he got the metal and gears to make the contraption in the first place? Purely from the seats and scrap metal? Wouldn't a machine of this nature require more complex components?

 

_Of course, more shit we weren't thinking about..._

 

Robun: B..but..but

 

Robun: [Crying while gum droops] Is there more?

 

Zeshin: No.

 

Takuboku: [Scared look while flinging yo-yo] No?

 

Zeshin: [Serious glare] Whether we like it or not, an innocent must die if the majority of us wish to live.

 

Chinatsu: [Ducking] My dung beetles liked him though...why would do something so mean?

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look] Zeshin's right...it's all cause we fell into the trap he set.

 

Atsuko: [Angry face while arms crossed] No!

 

Mashiro: Atsuko?

 

Chinatsu: What is it now loud girl?

 

Atsuko: I refuse to except this outcome, there has to be something else!

 

_Atsuko...you don't anyone to die. That's surprisingly kind of you, however..._

 

Atsuko: Why did he attack me?

 

Mashiro: Hm?

 

Atsuko: What was the point if he wanted us to kill him through this trap? Why complicate things by attacking me at night?

 

Tadamasa: Part of the plan to further the conflict.

 

Mai: Right...we were rather divided as a group over Yoshinori's plan, with Yoshinori dead and Atsuko suddenly injured the two groups were most likely meant to divide further over blaming members of the other side.

 

Atsuko: Then...then his shower! Pig thief there claimed he bathed in order to better get along with everyone, but why then did he actually do it if he was just a traitor anyways.

 

Mashiro: The dirt probably was too big of a risk. He obviously had to move a lot throughout the train to set this up and we would have uncovered his plan more easily if he trailed dirt around.

 

Atsuko: Then...what about...the shit he put in the rooms! All the rooms if why did he put keys and shit in the rooms!

 

Tadamasa: His attempt at hiding evidence, he might have thought we would not notice the keys were the same so he figured he could spread out the evidence throughout the rooms he had control over.

 

Atsuko: Then...then...then...Goddamn't....God fucking damn't!

 

**Defeated, Atsuko began slamming her fist against the podium. Each strike rougher and louder then the previous until her four right knuckles streamed blood from her palm.**

 

Suko: [Sad look] *sniff* Atsuko...

 

Atsuko: [Clutching bloody fist] God fucking damn't....

 

**The coldness of the Trial Room seemed at it's worse, we watched as Atsuko mashed her fist repeatedly with frustration. As if he she reflected the anger we were covering in sadness and fear.**

 

**Hour long minutes flew by, not a word said with the only audio of the room being the crashing of Atsuko's bloody fist.**

 

_We need to end this._

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] How are we gonna do this.

 

**More silence.**

 

Mashiro: Guys?

 

Mashiro: Guys?

 

Mashiro: Guys!

 

**The attention of room shifted from Atsuko to me.**

 

Mashiro: [Intense stare] So what? We're done?

 

Suzume: I don't want to...

 

Mashiro: I don't care about what you want. I can't stand this shit.

 

Kiboneko: [Tilting head] Hm?

 

Mashiro: You're gonna let Yoshinori and that damn cat win? It sucks, it fucking sucks but it's the only way...only way most of us will live. So if you can say anything, anything at all that can save us please say it.

 

Mashiro: I'm begging here, I just...I refuse.

 

Mashiro: I refuse to surrender to this game!

 

**Another stream of silence, that is until...**

 

Suko: Ma...Mashiro...think back to the R..R...Room Hallway.

 

[Cuts to picture of Room Hallway]

 

 

Suko: Lo..logically speaking...most of us go to the Di...Dining Hall in the mor..morning. That me..means anyone to the rig...right of the plate is a poss...possible suspect.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Kaiya: Um, who went to breakfast on the day Yoshinori died then?

 

Katsuhito: Me and Kaiya stayed in my room.

 

Ippei: Milady and I were in her room.

 

Chinatsu: I slept in that day, my ladybugs were extra drowsy.

 

Mashiro: I remember who went: me, Suko, Mai, Takuboku, Zeshin, and Suzume.

 

Mai: [Emotionless look] Suko, Zeshin, and I's rooms are placed to the left of plate so we couldn't have activated it.

 

Mashiro: That means it's me, Suzume, or Takuboku...

 

Takuboku: No way!

 

Suzume: [Chewing wig] Gah...

 

Tadamasa: Then, it's whoever went first of you three.

 

_That's...that'd be...that's..._

 

**MAKE AN ACCUSATION**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mashiro: [Cut-in] IT CAN ONLY BE YOU!

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] Takuboku...

 

Takuboku: Me!?

 

Takuboku: [Crying while dropping yo-yo] What're you saying man...what're you trying to do...

 

Mashiro: You uh...you told me remember?

 

[Cuts to flashback]

 

*BANG BANG*

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Come on! What the hell who's still in the bathroom.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] You alright?

 

Takuboku: Yeah I just really have to go. **I mean I got up like an hour early** but the restroom's been occupied since then! Worst part is whoever's in there won't respond.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Zeshin: We can confirm...when we went to breakfast we saw him banging on the restroom door, right Suko, Mai, Suzume?

 

Suzume: Ye..yeah...

 

Mai: [Twitching] Indeed.

 

Suko: I..it..it's true...

 

Takuboku: No!

 

Mashiro: Takuboku...

 

Takuboku: Wait wait wait! Don't just blame me there's there's a chance it isn't me...

 

_I'm sorry Takuboku..._

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

 

Truth Bullets: TB1-metal plate,TB2-scattered gears,TB3-odd note,TB4-Kiboneko File,TB5-schedule,TB6-napkin

 

Takuboku: There's a chance, yes I was up first that day...

 

Takuboku: However what if **Tadamasa's group walked by the hallway at night?**

 

Tadamasa: I can assure you non of us ever walked through.

 

Robun: Uh-huh, and until **Yoshi's death we stayed together.**

 

Takuboku: How can we believe you?

 

Ginko: Why would lie, **if we were through the hall we'd probably be blaming and yelling at each other to avoid our own death's now...**

 

Takuboku: Well... **anyone could have walked through and set the trap at night!**

 

Ippei: [Tilting head] Plausible I suppose, yet unlikely.

 

Ippei: **Most of us have no reason to leave the comfort of our rooms.**

 

Sata: **Takuboku face it, you're the only** **possibility**.

 

Takuboku: No, no, no!

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB4>T4

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Takuboku, that's impossible.

 

Takuboku: Hm???

 

Mashiro: The Kiboneko File.

 

[Cuts to ElectoID]

 

**Mashiro Kunda**

 

**Kiboneko File #1**

 

**Victim: Yoshinori Kido**

 

**Height: 6' 7"**

 

**Weight: 143 lbs**

 

**Blood Type: A**

 

**Birthday: May 1st**

 

**Corpse Details**

**The victim's body was found in the Dining's Room restroom. The estimated time of death was around 7:30 am. The cause of death was the result of a severe blow to the victim's skull causing him to become unconscious and eventually succumb to his wounds. Other body wounds include his mangled legs and scratches all over his body (which may be from his time in the mines). There's no sign of any toxic substances in his body.**

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Mashiro: He died at 7:30 am due to bleeding. Considering you got up an hour early, and were awaken at seven, the hour and half would be more then enough time for Yoshinori to bleed out.

 

Takuboku: But...but...

 

Tadamasa: Looking again, you also notice that out of the four closest to the plate; Ginko and Robun weren't ever through the hall at the time and Mai woke up an entire hour later.

 

Mashiro: True, Takuboku only you could have..

 

Takuboku: [Cut-in] SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUP!

 

Mashiro: Takuboku...

 

Takuboku: Wouldn't...wouldn't he bleed out earlier? Someone must have triggered it later.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Who?

 

Takuboku: [Scared look while flinging yo-yo] You! You came after me right, and your room is right to the plate.

 

_Takuboku....no it can't be me because of my..._

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 

Truth Blades: TB1-my timing,TB2-my talent,TB3-my body

 

Takuboku: You put the spotlight on me.

 

Takuboku: However you came after me, so you could have triggered the plate.

 

Takuboku: If not you, Suzume could have came pressed it.

 

Takuboku: You can't prove I did activated the plate.

 

Takuboku: There's no way.

 

Mashiro: We already explained to you.

 

Mashiro: You're most likely the person to first trigger it considering the time you left your room and the placement of your room.

 

Takuboku: The timing!

 

Takuboku: Would it really take an hour and a half to bleed to death?

 

Takuboku: You or Suzume could have pressed it later.

 

Takuboku: If I stepped on it at 6, shouldn't he have died around that time?

 

Takuboku: You came out around 7, he died at 7:30 doesn't that point to you?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: TB2

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] I'LL CUT YOUR CLAIM TO PIECES!

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] Have you forgotten my talent Takuboku?

 

Takuboku: What does that have to do...

 

Mashiro: I'm the Super High School Level Thief, as a good thief I'm expected to always be aware of my surroundings. As SHSL Thief shouldn't I have noticed it if I stepped on the plate? My feet should have definitely noticed a difference. In fact...

 

[Cuts to flashback]

 

**I suddenly remembered the time limit and the fact Tadamasa could come from behind so I didn't have much time to think so I moved on. However before I left I looked down and saw what appeared to be an odd metal plate.**

 

_What's this?_

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Mashiro: Even when I noticed it later, I still managed to avoid stepping on it.

 

Takuboku: How...how do I know you're not lying now? You could be lying about never stepping on it so you don't get executed!

 

Zeshin: No no, if he stepped on it that morning he would've mentioned the oddness of seeing the plate in the hallway. We always shared what we saw around here, like the weird child pictures the cat gave us. Plus, he would have had no reason to hide such a sight at the time because we wouldn't have known what it was for.

 

Takuboku: ....

 

Takuboku: [Crying while dropping yo-yo] Suzume...Suzume could've. Her room is also to the right of the plate!

 

Zeshin: Once again, you came out first. You activated it first.

 

Takuboku: An hour and a half to bleed out!?

 

Ginko: Time to bleed to death rather hard to determine exactly, length can be anywhere from four minutes to three hours. Hell, there are many bodily chemicals like adrenline that can keep the body running on should be fatal circumstances.

 

Takuboku: What...what about when we all ran down the hall to check out Atsuko!

 

Mashiro: It was past 7:30 then, Yoshinori was already dead.

 

Takuboku: But...but...

 

Tadamasa: [Serious glare] Stop.

 

Takuboku: Huh?

 

Tadamasa: How selfish are you? I get it isn't fair but you know what life isn't fair. You're so adamant on getting us killed for your sake, how selfish is that.

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] Accept it Takuboku, you're going to die now.

 

Takuboku: [Scared look while flinging yo-yo] Gah!

 

Takuboku: Die?

 

Takuboku: I'm going to die?

 

_Takuboku..._

 

Suko: [Sad look] I'm...I'm so sorry...

 

Takuboku: Mashiro...

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] Takuboku...

 

Takuboku: You...

 

Takuboku: [Sobbing while flailing yo-yo] Why does it have to be me?!

 

Mashiro: I'm...

 

Takuboku: I want to live! Please, I want to live! I need to live! I have to live!

 

**Like an animal Takuboku began swinging violently and intensely at his surroundings, he pushed against the podium surrounding him and he loudly screeched for his life.**

 

Takuboku: Not me, I can't die! Not me, I have to live!

 

_Takuboku..._

 

_I'm sorry..._

 

_But I can't let everyone else die..._

 

_I wish..._

 

_I should have activated the plate..._

 

Mashiro: I can't..

 

Mashiro: [Intense glare] I won't let us lose to this Killing Game.

 

**DESPERATION SEQUENCE**

 

Takuboku: [Scared look while flinging yo-yo] Not me not not me!

 

Takuboku: [Sighing while yo-yo drops to the ground] Why blame me?

 

Takuboku: [Big smile while yo-yo launches in the air] We're friends right Mashiro?

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Save me, and I'll save you one day ok?

 

Takuboku: [Annoyed look while spinning yo-yo] Why aren't you saving me?

 

Takuboku: [Crying while dropping yo-yo] Please Mashiro?

 

Takuboku: [Sobbing while flailing yo-yo] I can't die, I won't die, I need to live!

 

**FINISH HIM!**

Takuboku: Not me right Mashiro, not me!

                                 TAKU

 

BOKU'S                                                           ROOM

 

                                 KEY

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solution: Takuboku's Room Key

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] YOU'RE DONE FOR!

 

Mashiro: Takuboku, this all has to do with your missing room key.

 

Takuboku: [Scared look while flinging yo-yo] Wah?

 

Mashiro: Why did you leave your room so early that day?

 

Takuboku: Why?

 

Takuboku: ...

 

Mashiro: [Intense glare] Be honest Takuboku.

 

Takuboku: I didn't feel safe in my room....because....

 

[Cuts to Takuboku awake in the middle of the night]

 

Takuboku: I saw someone....come in...

 

Takuboku: A tall figure....he took something from the top of my drawer...

 

Takuboku: I froze....I didn't make a peep...I thought I was gonna die...

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Takuboku: I didn't want to stay in there, I didn't feel safe alone. I also didn't say a word so that guy wouldn't know I was awake when he went in.

 

Mashiro: Yoshinori.

 

Takuboku: Huh?

 

Mashiro: He most likely came into your room that night and stole your key.

 

Takuboku: You mean...how does this direct to me stepping on the plate?

 

Tadamasa: [Smoking fake pipe] I get it.

 

Tadamasa: Yoshinori probably needed most of us in our rooms for his Hallway trap to work.

 

[Cuts to Yoshinori in Takuboku's Room]

 

Tadamasa: However, he probably noticed you were watching him.

 

Tadamasa: He could of just killed you but that would waste the trap. No, he thought of something far worse.

 

Tadamasa: He stole your key; which would either force you to a) chase him, b) stay in your room all the time, or c) keep your room unlocked. All options seem pretty bad.

 

Tadamasa: Then considering he was walking in the halls, it's safe to assume he didn't set the trap yet. But when he did set it, noticed how he specifically put the plate near your room.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Tadamasa: Your stolen key represents Yoshinori's desire to make you suffer, his urge to get you killed for daring to spot him and ruin his plan.

 

Takuboku: Me?

 

Mashiro: He seemed to want you dead specifically Takuboku, because you saw him, because you were the only one who somewhat saw the cause of the upcoming chaos.

 

Takuboku: Me?...

 

Mashiro: [Nervous look with light sweat] I'm sorry Takuboku.

 

Takuboku: Help me...

 

Mashiro: Taku..

 

Takuboku: [Crying while dropping yo-yo] Tell me why...just one last time...

 

Suzume: Taku...

 

Suko: [Crying] I wish..I wish...

 

Mashiro: If that's your last request...

 

Mashiro:[Basic look] Ok then.

 

**CLOSING** **ARGUMENT**

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED!

 

**ACT I: This case started way back at the start of the Killing Game. Also, the main point of attention is not the culprit but rather victim; Yoshinori Kido. Early into the Killing Game, Yoshinori claimed to have an idea for our escape. However, little did we know he had something much more sinister in mind. During the first night of the contraptions construction, Atsuko and I were awakened from the sounds. This lead to an argument between Tadamasa and Atsuko, the split of the group, and an advantage for Yoshinori.**

 

**ACT II: Next, Yoshinori had to actually plan out how he was to build the machine. First, he stole Kaiya's tools from the Passenger's seats to build the device and Katsuhito's HeroRobot Mark Guyver for screws. The rest of resources came from the metal pressure plates hidden under the floors and walls. During this, he designed the machine to be activated by one of the metal plates. This tearing up of the train had it's consequence, essentially most places he took from had a left a distinct array of gears scatterd about; these locations include his room, the Passenger's Room, and the Classroom.** **The time for building was about over, because Yoshinori soon received an odd note informing him to start the Killing Game soon. He received this note from his true ally: Kiboneko. Normally, most people would take this command as a need to kill someone but instead Yoshinori thought of a better way to start the Killing Game. He was going to set a trap to get one of us to kill him; thus we'd all be ignorant to the culprit, including the culprit themselves.**

 

**ACT III: The night before his trap, Yoshinori took a shower in order to clean off all the dirt on him as to note leave a trail later. Then he pulled out three room keys: his own, Robun's, and Ginko's. Two of these keys came from his supposed allies, in fact thinking back he must've always had this plan seeing as Ginko's key went missing day one. He didn't need these extra keys, most likely to force them out of their rooms, he didn't need them because he knew all the keys and locks were identical. To ensure there were people to trap, he began checking each of our room and most seemed good until he saw the culprit. The culprit awoke when he entered their room. The culprit attempted to be still and ignore Yoshinori, but Yoshinori noticed he was awake. Annoyed, Yoshinori switched gears to specifically make the culprit suffer. He stole the culprit's key in front of him and quickly exited the room.**

 

**ACT IV: The trap preparations were coming through, Yoshinori set the metal plate on the floor; note that he set it near the culprit's room. Thinking about it further, Yoshinori realized he could further cause divide in us all. He snuck into Atsuko's house and struck her with his helmet. Knocked out, he dragged her to the Classroom. This caused a trail of blood to stain the old wooden floors of the room. His intention was for both sides of our divided group to argue further over who could have attacked Atsuko. Complete, Yoshinori began scattering evidence in the rooms he felt he had control over; this included his helmet and extra keys. He felt that we wouldn't be able to realize the secret of the keys, and thus this evidence would be lost.**

 

**ACT V: Complete, Yoshinori prepared to end it. He went into the bathroom, locked the door, and stood in front of his machine and** **waited. That's when...the culprit woke up. The culprit had gotten up early that day do to being shaken from his encounter with Yoshinori at night. As the culprit left there room, the stepped on the pressure plate sealing their fate. With the pressure applied, the plate activated crashing into Yoshinori's legs forcing him to fall forward into the sink. Yoshinori was severally damaged and unconscious, slowly but surely he succumbed to his wounds. All the while, the culprit themselves was unaware.**

 

**The culprit, was little more then a victim to Yoshinori's plan. His plan to divide us and make us suffer, to force us to kill an innocent, to start the Killing Game. The culprit, or rather the true victim is none other then: Takuboku Kuroda, the Super High School Level Yo-yo Trickster.**

 

Mashiro: [Cut-in] IT CAN ONLY BE YOU!

 

**CLOSING**   **ARGUMENT COMPLETE**

 

Takuboku: I see...

 

Mashiro: I'm...sorry...

 

Suko: Takuboku...

 

Suzume: [Crying while tugging wig] Are we done?...Is it over.

 

Kaiya: [Teary eyed] Katsu, is Takuboku gonna...

 

Katsuhito: [Hiding under hood] Damn't...

 

Takuboku: ...

 

Takuboku: [Smiling while playing with yo-yo] Guess were done here. Good job Mashiro.

 

_Takuboku..._

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] Done?

 

Tadamasa: Let's vote then.

 

Kiboneko: Alrighty, everyone has to vote or you'll be punished. Go on then; will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one.

 

Takuboku: It is really is done huh..

 

[Cuts to Wheel with the 16 Student Icons]

 

*spinning* *spinning* *spinning* 

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**TAKUBOKU KURODA: GUILTY!!!!**

 

**[CLASS TRIAL]**

** >END<**

**"all rise"**

 

Kiboneko: [Laughing] You're all amazing! How wonderful! You did it! Takuboku Kuroda is indeed the culprit.

 

Kiboinu: [Crying] Why Nii...

 

Takuboku: So you were right...

 

**No one was satisfied, in fact everyone seemed empty instead.**

 

Takuboku: You know I didn't think it'd be like this...

 

Chinatsu: You want anything before it ends...honeycomb, dirt, wax?

 

Takuboku: I'm good. Just let me be.

 

Suko: I wish we could've done something.

 

Takuboku: Strange Suko, I didn't even like you really yet you mourn me, how strange.

 

Suko: Taku...

 

Takuboku: Thank you for that.

 

Suzume: Grr...

 

Zeshin: [Panicked expression] How unfortunate.

 

Sata: [Looking down] Ippei...

 

Ippei: [Serious glare] I'm for you Milady.

 

Takuboku: One more thing: Mashiro.

 

Mashiro: Huh? Me?

 

Takuboku: Take this.

 

[Cut to Takuboku handing Mashiro yo-yo]

 

Takuboku: Please, you're my closest friend here.

 

Mashiro: A yo-yo.

 

Takuboku: Not just any yo-yo, my first.

 

[Cuts back to Trial Room]

 

Takuboku: [Big smile while yo-yo launches in the air] It was a cheap gift from my grandma. I was six-ish at the time. My big brother got an Ultraman figure, I remembered being pissed about it. That is, until I used it a bit. I had more fun with that 5 yen yo-yo then my brother ever could with his Ultraman. I want you to keep it, just hold on to it please.

 

Mashiro: [Frowing] Alright, I got it.

 

Takuboku: Just...everyone...

 

Takuboku: [Crying] I'm sorry for being selfish, I'm ready now....

 

Takuboku: [Sobbing] Please don't let them forget me!

 

Tadamasa: Them?

 

Takuboku: Bring that stupid toy to my family Mashiro, please when you all get out of here bring that home; make my brother jealous that he couldn't get something as precious as that stupid cheap fucking yo-yo. Please!

 

_I...I..._

 

Mashiro: [Basic look] I promise.

 

Takuboku: [Smiling] Thank you, now you promised. You all have to live.

 

Kiboneko: [Smiling] What a wondrous display of hope!

 

Ginko: Cat!

 

Kiboneko: Takuboku, you truly are our first hopeful culprit.

 

Kiboneko: If your family were alive, I'm sure; they'd have the courage to go on through your hope.

 

Takuboku: [Surpised] What.

 

Mashiro: [Confused look] Alvie?...

 

Kiboneko: Well now, I've prepared a very special punishment for out Super High School Level Yo-yo Trickster.

 

Takuboku: Tell me.

 

_Ta..._

 

Takuboku: Tell me.

 

_Ta..._

 

Takuboku: Tell me!

 

_Taku..._

 

Takuboku: [Sobbing] Your'e lying! They're ok! They have to be ok!

 

_Takuboku...._

 

Kiboneko: Let's give it everything we got!

 

Takuboku: They're ok! They're ok! They're ok?

 

Kiboneko: It's Punishment Time!

 

**[Kiboneko selects Takuboku's icon on the ring in front of him]**

 

**[TAKUBOKU KURODA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY: PUNISHMENT WILL NOW COMMENCE]**

 

**Panicked Takuboku looked around at us all, he attempted to sprint away only for a collar to burst out, grab him by the neck, and drag him to an** **unknown room.**

 

**A Trick to Die For**

 

**More collars began grabbing at Takuboku's limbs until five attached to him. To his horror, he sees the spinning blades at the end of each collar line. Frantically each collar began pulling him back and forth one by one in a clockwise pattern. Each tug brought him closer to the blades, slashing slowly away at his skin. Right when it looked he finally going to pulled in all the way into one blade the device stopped; only for the moment. The collars spun even more violently and quicker until Takuboku was torn limb from limb with each limb then shredded by the blades.**

 

**[COMPLETE]**

 

_Takuboku...._

 

Kiboneko: Nyayayayayayaya!!!!!

 

 

**I wnated to look away but I couldn't.**

 

**I felt it...**

 

**The inevitable future...**

 

**I wanted to tell everyone this was the last...**

 

**But no...the game was only beginning....**

 

Mashiro: [Crying while clutching fist] I'm sorry Takuboku. I'm truly sorry.

 

[CHAPTER 1 END]

14 Students Remaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! Again sorry for the delays, let's hope future updates come sooner. Seriously, I'll try harder promise...


End file.
